Return from Insanity
by Impish Delight
Summary: Harry decides it's time to escape the expectations of the wizarding world and make his own place. He will create new ties, break old ones, and discover his heritage. At the same time, one Dark Lord regains his sanity... OCCness TR/HP slash My First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Edited for mistakes 8/28/2011. Nothing crucial to the plot has been changed. I'll be going through the rest of the chapters this week and sprucing them up before I finish and post the next chapter.**

Hello and welcome to my first foray into fanfiction I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles

"_**Parseltongue**_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Mindspeech."_

* * *

At about one in the morning in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive a boy lay sleeping peacefully.

And not just any boy, but the savior of the Wizarding World, the-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter.

_A blinding flash of green…grey eyes open but empty…..fear and guilt…_

"…no Cedric…." He mumbles as his body starts to tremble.

Oh well. Maybe not sleeping peacefully, but you can't really blame him. For you see, during the previous school year this poor boy witnessed the death of one of his classmates in a deadly tournament…

_Blood is spilt…should have let Sirius kill that rat….Gods! What is that misshapen thing?…_

"Erghh" he cries "Voldemort…no…this isn't happening" and begins to thrash about in earnest.

And the resurrection of a very evil insane Dark Lord.

_Pale smooth skin….Bloody hell what's wrong with his face?…Cruel, triumphant, maniacal laughter._

Who killed his parents when he was a baby and would have killed him,

"_Harry Potter… Take your wand!"_

If not for the sacrifice and protection of his mother Lily.

_Hateful, broken red eyes…_

So truly, it's a wonder he can even sleep at all.

"_CRUCIO_" and the boy finally begins to scream.

I do hope someone shows up soon to comfort him…

* * *

"BOY!" a load voice bellowed as Harry's door crashed open. He suddenly found himself on the floor, desperately trying to contain his sobs and pull his mind from the shadows that remained of his nightmare. He looked up and saw the large form of his Uncle looming above him, face contorting in various shades of purple and red, mustache and jowls quivering violently.

It would have been rather amusing if Harry hadn't been rather conveniently distracted.

"I LET YOU IN MY HOME!"

SLAP

"I FEED YOU!"

SLAP

"CLOTHE YOU!"

SLAP

"AND LET YOU CONTAMINATE OUR HOUSE WITH YOUR FREAKESHNESS!"

KICK

"I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU WAKING US AND ALL THE NIEGHBORS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND OUT OF THIS ROOM OR IT'S BACK TO THE CUPBOARD WITH NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" And with that his uncle stormed back out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Well" sneered Harry as he unrolled out of the ball he had formed on the floor. "At least he woke me up from that nightmare." He ran his hand through his messy short black hair and crawled back into bed, covering his thin frame with the threadbare blanket that was perfect for summer, but made nights misery in winter. His mind began to swirl with thoughts of depression and bitterness, as it always seemed to do in his quiet moments lately.

He closed his eyes remembering his dream. "Cedric" he whispered and felt tears forming in his large, emerald eyes.

It shouldn't have happened. He was the one meant to die not Cedric. Honest, friendly, loyal Cedric.

Last year was such a mess, first with the death-eater attack and dark mark at the Quidditch world cup.

Then the bloody fiasco when his name came out of that blasted goblet, forcing him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament despite being below the age limit and not having the same amount of experience as the other students picked. Then nearly the whole bloody-freaking school had turned against him. Including Ron The Jealous Git, because they thought he cheated and entered the tournament on his own.

Things were finally getting better after the first task with the dragons when Ron and a lot of the others realized how much he had _not_ wanted any more fame and how bloody dangerous the stupid tournament was, but then of course Hogwarts just had to host the Yule ball.

He hadn't minded the dancing or the nervousness that came with his first real date. In fact, it could have been a wonderful experience. It could have been one of the most wonderful nights of his life, an opportunity to relax and spread his wings a bit. But instead it just sucked.

Royally.

Except for Ron's robes. Those had been hilarious.

Why? Why had it been so awful? Because he himself hadn't been able to even dance with the one person he actually had any interest in. His attempts to relax and enjoy Parvarti's company had fallen drastically short. No matter how pretty, smart and kind she was. When the witch had finally tired of his admittedly poor company and left to find entertainment on her own, which he had not begrudged her for, he had been left to hang out with the world's largest JEALOUS PRAT. Ron spent the entire evening scowling and growling at anyone who came near, though Krum was the most frequent recipient of Ron's Glare of Jealous Stupidity. Seriously. If Ron likes Hermione so much he shouldn't treat her the way he does.

Ignoring the fact that she's a girl till the last minute, not believing she had a date, and behaving horrendously when all Hermione is trying to do is have a nice evening with a date that actually appreciated her. Honestly, if he hadn't been so rude Ron might have been able to enjoy at least a dance with Hermione instead of getting punch tossed in his face.

'_It really would have been nice to have danced with Cedric'_… the thought entered traitorously into his mind. He rolled over and buried his face in his to thin pillow, ignoring the burning in his eyes.

"No. No more thinking about Cedric. It's pointless. He's dead. He's dead and it's my fault."

Harry viciously pushed all thought of Cedric away but memories about his horrible last year kept coming.

The second task and those horrifying merpeople. The cold, dark Black Lake.

Then that bloody bitch Rita Skeeter and her articles.

Sirius being stupid and risking himself, even though Harry had been glad to have his godfather nearby.

Then there was the third task. That damn maze filled with monsters and carnivorous weeds that weren't even a prelude to what waited at the end.

The return of Voldemort and that strange ritual to give him a body had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life. His disturbing new appearance seemed far more real and far more dangerous than any of his previous incarnations he had met before.

The most memorable part of his new appearance had been his eyes. Those gleaming red eyes that had been so broken and filled with insanity and evil intent. Just the memory of that maniacal gaze trained solely upon him gave him shudders.

For a moment though... Harry suddenly remembered.

For a moment Voldemort's eyes had cleared as they looked into his own. He hadn't seemed quite so twisted then, so irredeemable. He actually reminded Harry of the Tom Riddle from the diary. Brilliant, cunning, and yes a tad sadistic, but he was far more whole than the monster that stepped out of that cauldron.

But as soon as he saw those eyes clear, they had clouded again, filled with insanity.

And then he had challenged Harry to a dual.

He didn't think he had ever felt as weak. Even broken and twisted, insane, that monster had nearly beaten him, broke him. If it hadn't been for the strange reaction between their wands, Voldemort would have done what years with Harry's _loving_ family had not been able to do.

With the knowledge of his insignificance and Cedric's death, it was all Harry could do to run away.

To grab that portkey and Cedric's body….the one time Harry actually got to hold him…and flee.

Maybe he was being a tad dramatic. Harry knew he was young and that there were many more opportunities and experiences ahead of him. But at the risk of theatrics…

He felt old and tired.

It seemed something horrendous happened every year since he started Hogwarts. And every year as he tried to fulfill the expectations of those around him a little bit more of him died inside. This summer his heart seemed resoundingly empty. All the events of the past year had chipped away at the happiness he stored inside himself. He didn't know what to do. Everything was fucked up.

If only he didn't have to be the golden boy. If only he could be allowed to be who he was. Without fame and without Dumbledore's expectations.

He had been so happy when he first found out he was a wizard. He thought, for the first time, that maybe he wasn't a freak. That maybe he had a place he belonged. That maybe he had a chance to live and laugh and love as he'd seen so many other people do.

And he did have moments like that, with the Weasley's and Hermione and Hagrid and Hedwig. He'd seen unicorns and centaurs and _magic_. And he treasured all of those experiences deeply.

But Harry had also seen firsthand the prejudices of the wizarding world and he'd seen how little he really mattered in the face of what they think is right and wrong. How every time he found something worthwhile and that brought him happiness there was always someone or something around to turn those moments bitter. Or even overshadow them completely.

It reminded him of a poem by Dickinson he read at the public library

"For each ecstatic instant

We must an anguish pay

In keen and quivering ratio

To the ecstasy.

For each beloved hour

Sharp pittances of years,

Bitter contested farthings

And coffers heaped with tears."

'_I wonder how much more I have to pay for my ecstatic moments' _Harry thought and rolled again to face the ceiling.

"Has it been worth it?" Harry softly questioned. When nothing was forthcoming he closed his eyes hoping against hope for a few hours of dreamless sleep. Perhaps come morning when his mind wasn't clouded by nightmares and his own angst he'd find the answer.

* * *

Thursday the twenty seventh of July found Harry barely awake and preparing breakfast for the Dursleys. He hadn't had much success finding true sleep the night before and was incredibly lucky he managed not to burn the scrambled eggs he was making. His uncle was already upset with him enough because of his nightmares. Harry really didn't want to add to the man's aggravation.

His Aunt Petunia, a tall, lanky, horse-faced woman, was at his left preparing lunch for her precious Dudders. He and his friends were having an outing today and his Aunt was making sure her darling boy would have plenty to eat while they were out.

'_Not that she would ever do anything like that for me_.' Harry thought bitterly.

He was only a freak, a worthless nobody. It didn't matter if they practically starved him. He was barely worth a few slices of bread and limp vegetables on the best of days.

"Make sure to add a few extra rashers of bacon boy. I want Dudley to have plenty of energy today." His Aunt said with a sniff.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said obediently, although he was sure Dudley had enough fat reserve to last him for about a decade.

His aunt glared at him and said "I want to you to go to work in the garden as soon as you've finished making breakfast. Focus especially on the rose bushes. Mrs. Cardin is getting far too much recognition for her lanky flowers. I want to bring her down a peg or two."

Harry nodded. '_At least she puts her own effort into those roses. It's not really your place to bring her down seeing as you don't even touch your garden.'_

"Then I want you to clean the gutters and mow the lawn. The paving stones in back need to be re-laid and the apple tree needs to be trimmed as well."

At that moment a tremendous noise was heard as his cousin and Uncle tromped down the stairs.

They came into the kitchen and Dudley and Vernon seated themselves at the table.

"Morning pet." Vernon said "I can't really say good morning seeing as how some freak wouldn't let us sleep last night." And he glared at Harry.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry said quietly. Thinking breakfast might distract him from a tirade about his freakishness, he quickly set a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of the man. It worked most of the time and it seemed this time wouldn't be an exception.

"Mummy," Dudley said."Could I have some more spending money for our outing today." he stated spooning shovelfuls of eggs into his mouth.

"Of course you can my precious little boy…" and then Harry tuned the rest of the conversation out.

* * *

A half an hour later found Vernon Dursley off to work, Dudley out of the house for the day and Harry working in the garden; carefully snipping away at the rose bushes.

Painstakingly avoiding the thorns, he trimmed the dead and wilting blooms as his mind turned to thoughts of his summer.

It had been quiet. Hot and quiet. No news about the wizarding world and no news of Voldemort.

In the beginning, his scar had ached off and on. Now though, it seemed to have settled down and Harry was at a loss as to explain why.

He was more concerned at the moment with latest letter he had received from Hermione yesterday.

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds you well. How are your relatives treating you this summer? I'm terribly sorry you had to go back there but hopefully you won't have to stay for too much longer.

Listen Harry…I have something I need to tell you. I found out so many things last year and over the summer, but I don't feel safe telling you in a letter.

I know it sounds as if I've been keeping something important from you…but with everything going on last term. I didn't want to add to your worries.

I know this sounds strange, and I normally wouldn't ask you to do something so dangerous, but I _need_ to speak with you privately and in person.

Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday at 10 am? Please wear the cloak your Father gave you.

With Love,

Hermione

(P.S. Please don't say anything to anyone. )

Was it a trap? What had Hermione been hiding? Why tell him now?

In all his letters Ron had never hinted of anything going on, and knowing him if it was something so serious that Hermione felt the need to act this way, he wouldn't have been able to keep it to himself.

After only a minor internal debate he decided he might as well go, especially seeing as how Mione seemed to be up in a fuss about something. And the fact that the letter mentioned his father's cloak which only his closest friends knew about was enough to push away most thoughts of deceit. He had planned on visiting the alley soon anyway and having Hermione along would be a bonus.

If Harry had learned anything from the tournament and the disasters of last year it was that the way he was doing things now, he was going to die. It didn't matter that he was the so called Savior of the Wizarding World and Dumbledore's Golden Boy. Trying to fulfill everyone's expectations and trying to be the perfect little Gryffindor had only gotten him closer and closer to a reunion with his parents.

And wallowing in continued depression and guilt wasn't fixing anything either.

Each year something life-threatening happened at Hogwarts. Right under the nose of the supposedly "greatest wizard alive" Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Each year, instead of being cared for by the adults in his life people like McGonagall and Dumbledore, especially Dumbledore, he and his friends were left to fend for themselves.

Not to mention, after going through that maze from hell and informing everyone of Voldie's return Harry found himself dumped back here. Dumbledore knew how his relatives treated him. He knew he was miserable here, and still he had done nothing.

Well if it's going to stay that way he might as well be prepared. Harry was making the decision now. When he was eleven he had no knowledge of the wizarding world. No understanding of how things worked. And by the time he understood enough to truly stand on his own feet, expectations had already been set, an image already in the head of the entire wizarding world of who he was supposed to be. The perfect little Gryffindor, Dumbledore's favorite, the bane of Snape and the Slytherins, and a mirror image of his father.

And he had had enough. Both of his restrictive image and the expectations heaped upon him. It was time for both he and the rest of the world to find out who and what he really was. So Harry planned to study, to learn everything he could. No longer would his own ignorance be to blame for the misfortune in his life. Before Hogwarts he had delighted in learning and he was ashamed he had allowed himself to take the easy path in the face of the unknown and frightening new world he had been thrust into.

No more. Harry was going to use every ounce of Slytherin cunning, Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty, and Gryffindor courage he had to escape the clutches of both that evil insane dark lord and the parameters an uncaring light side has created for him. He was going to make a future for himself.

'_I'm going to finally let myself be me and the rest of the wizarding world can go straight to hell. I've let enough opportunities slip by because of my own insecurity.'_

He'd have to remember to stop by Gringotts to pick up some money for the new books he was planning to purchase. He doubted the small amount he had left over from the last school year would be enough if Hermione was going to help him. He'd also have to find some way to hide them from his relatives…

* * *

"Lucius, I hope what you are telling me is true." A deep, deceptively calm voice asked.

"Yes my Lord. The girl will be speaking to him this week."

"Excellent." Long, pale, but not unhealthy looking fingers were seen shuffling though a stack of paperwork. "Hopefully with this plan we can end a few of that old fool's manipulations and turn the situation to our advantage. I need to solve the problems related to the boy and this is by far the best solution. Your son did well."

"Thank you My Lord, but I must ask why… It is one thing with the girl. But isn't the boy protected by too many outside influences. Isn't this risking too much?"

"You will see the whole picture in time Lucius. I do not think the boy is as under his thumb as Dumbledore would like to believe." His hand moved to absently brush a lock of jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Of course my Lord, but there is also the matter of the history between you two…"

Cunning red eyes looked up and flashed in irritation.

"Nothing that can't be surmounted. Now leave me Lucius, report to me after their meeting."

"Yes My Lord." And the platinum blonde head bowed in respect before turning and leaving the study.

_Sigh. _And a sheaf of reports were tossed down almost haphazardly and with a great deal of disgust.

The lean form of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, then leaned back in his chair, interlinked his hands behind his head and contemplated how much the manipulations of a blind old fool could cause so much damage and complication.

"Things seemed so much simpler when I was insane…"

* * *

"_Things seemed so much simpler when I was insane_…"

"What the hell was that?" Harry thought when he awoke. It seemed his nighttime terrors decided to give him a rest. So instead of finding himself in the graveyard that night, he had received a vision, about Voldemort. But it was so strange. It had the same feel as the vague emotions and snatches he had felt through his scar before but…but the content was vastly different from what he would have expected. It didn't hurt and it certainly didn't reek of the insanity and cruelty he always associated with Voldemort.

The man's appearance was definitely a shocker. He hadn't looked like that in the graveyard.

"Last I checked he looked decidedly more…snakey." This brooding, dark, handsome image was _not_ one he would have linked to Voldemort. It certainly made it harder for Harry to view him as a monster.

Stupid teenage hormones.

And what were they talking about? Who were this boy and girl that had been the center of their conversation?

Whatever was going on it left him with an uneasy feeling. One that centered not only on his preconceptions of the man known as Lord Voldemort, but also the part about Dumbledore's manipulations.

'_This won't lead to anything good._' He thought with a grimace. He got up and went downstairs to prepare breakfast when his Aunt rapped loudly on the door, consoling himself with the thought that it was probably just a dream.

* * *

Thursday morning after breakfast found Harry pleading with his aunt for permission to leave for the day to "_give his aunt the opportunity to have a day of rest and relaxation without his presence around to spoil it_." Permission came quickly after he mentioned that with only a few more added chores to his already long list. Harry soon found himself leaving the Dursley's and summoning the knight bus to take him to the Leaky Cauldron.

He was a little nervous about what Hermione had to say and the vision/dream he had the night before wasn't helping.

It was about 9:30 so Harry decided to grab a muffin and some coffee at a nearby vendor. After his breakfast Harry darted into an alleyway, put on his cloak and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't long before an elderly witch went in with Harry following discreetly behind.

A quick glance around showed him that the best place to wait would be a far corner that was empty of patrons but still gave a clear view of the front door.

He didn't have to wait long.

At about 5 minutes till Hermione showed up and glanced around the crowd.

"She looks alright." Harry thought. Whatever she had been doing was apparently good for her. His friend had been slightly taller than him at the end of the school year and it looked like that was probably still the case. She was filling out more too and her skin held a healthy glow. Her brown, frizzy hair seemed more controlled as well. Harry quickly, but cautiously began to make his way over to her as she headed over to apparently speak with Tom the barkeep.

"Is my private room ready Tom?" Harry heard her say.

"Yes it is miss. Up the stairs and last one on the right."

"Thank you" she said. She took a quick glance around the room and started slightly when Harry grasped her elbow.

"Have a good day, Tom." She said and turned to go up the stairs.

As soon as they were in the room and he had removed his cloak, Harry found himself with an armful of gushing Hermione.

"Oh Harry, how have you been? It's been such an enlightening summer! I've found out so many things. But what about you? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? Have you started your homework yet? I'm almost finished but the potions essay is being a little difficult. I can't tell if Professor Snape is expecting the full history of the discovery of the uses of Caraway or just the history pertaining to Memory potions…."

"Whoa Hermione," Harry said through a grin. "Don't forget to breathe."

Harry led her to the table that was in the room and sat her down.

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on that you couldn't tell me by owl."

"Alright Harry." and Hermione suddenly seemed to get nervous. She looked down and she began to fiddle her fingers.

Finally after a few moments she looked up and took a deep breath:

"Well Harry, you know I'm a muggleborn right?"

Harry just stared at her and Hermione blushed.

Hermione cleared her throat and went on. "Yes, right, umm I was doing some thinking in the middle of last year and I realized how odd it was that muggleborn wizards even existed. I mean for a child to inherit something just out of the blue doesn't make any sense. So naturally I theorized that there must be some wizarding blood in the bloodline whether from a squib or some other source."

Hermione paused for a moment then went on. "So I decided to find out if perhaps that was the case in my family. To do so I decided to brew a heredity potion and since it wasn't really against school rules to do so I asked Professor Snape for the use of one of the student brewing rooms, which he reluctantly agreed too. The catch was it was a shared room… with Malfoy."

"Malfoy..." Harry exclaimed and was about to go on when Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"There wasn't really a problem with it Harry and he actually helped me out quite a lot when he found out what I was doing. He said it was admirable that instead of trying to contaminate the wizarding world with muggle filth," Hermione crinkled her nose slightly "I was trying to find connections within the wizarding world and he would be happy to help me do so, although he still acted like a stuck up prick half the time. We surprisingly got along very well." Hermione said seemingly amused.

"Hermione, are you telling me you made friends with THE Draco Malfoy? The muggleborn hating, pureblooded, stuck up ponce?"

"I guess you could put it that way." Hermione said hesitantly. "You're not upset with me are you?"

Harry shook his head dazedly.

"No Hermione, shocked and confused, but I'm not upset. If you became friends with him there must be something good about Draco Malfoy." Harry said as thoughts of their past interactions flitted through his mind. "I guess I don't know what he's really like since I didn't really give him a chance. He insulted the first friend I ever made and then I just kind of wrote him off. Even if his attitude was awful, Ron's and I's weren't much better. We just always treated him with suspicion. I don't think we ever stopped to think about what his reasons were."

"Oh Harry, that's so mature of you! Thank you so much for understanding. I was so worried…"

"Hermione you're my best friend. You've stuck with me through thick and thin and I'll do the same for you. I'd be a bloody idiot not to. I'd have no one to look over my essays for me." Harry said with a wry grin.

Hermione's eyes started to get bright "Oh Harry you're the best, and you deserve all the friendship and support you can get. Honestly though Harry, Draco does have some good points and I hope you can find _some_ measure of understanding. I'm not expecting you two to just suddenly see eye to eye. But there's more to tell you." Hermione said starting to look exited.

"Alright, go on." Harry prompted her.

"It turns out my grandfather was a squib. He was the youngest son of a Greek pureblood wizarding family that was put up for adoption when he was 14mths old. His birth name was Emrys Ciriaco Anastas."

"That's great Hermione! Do you have any living wizarding relatives?"

"Not of the Anastas line. The last of the line was my grandfather's brother who died at 17 in a potions accident. I do have some distant relations throughout Greece and Italy though."

"When Draco found out who I was descended from he became really excited and gave me a lot of background information. He told me they were one of the oldest and richest Greek wizarding families and had held a lot of political sway in the Mediterranean. He also said they were typically a bit dark."

After she said that she seemed to get hesitant again.

"Don't worry about that Hermione. It's the choices you make in your life that make you good or evil, not where you come from. I also think there's more to so called "light and dark" magic than we've been told. Look at Professor Lupin. He's a werewolf. A supposedly "dark" creature and he's done nothing but help us."

She looked at Harry contemplatively for a moment before continuing.

"Draco also mentioned,"

"I noticed you keep calling him Draco now." Harry said with a mischievous grin. "Is there something else you're not telling me Miss Granger-Anastas?"

Hermione glared at him but there was a barely noticeable blush dusting her cheeks.

"Draco also mentioned," she repeated firmly. "That I should go to Gringotts to be tested to see if I could actually be the next heir to the Anastas name and fortune."

"Have you gone yet?"

"Yes I did. I went a few weeks after school let out and it turns out that as the last in the line, even if it is of squib descent, when I reach 17 I'll be able to take the title of Lady Anastas and take control of the properties and fortune that have been lying dormant since my granduncle died."

"That's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Hermione said happily. "It really makes me wonder if there are more muggleborns like me who have hidden ancestry… It's terrible to think of all the history and connections that could be lost to them. I personally can't wait to see all the heirlooms, artifacts and books there might be." Hermione got a dreamy look in her eye before she suddenly focused on Harry again.

"Have you ever been into your family vault Harry?"

"Family vault?" Harry repeated, a little thrown by the question. "I've seen the trust vault my parents left for me. I haven't heard about there being anything else."

Hermione scowled terribly.

"We're going to Gringotts after this Harry." She stated firmly, her tone brooking no room for argument.

Harry nodded in agreement even if he felt slightly confused. There was no arguing with Hermione when she got into a mood.

"I've still got a few more things to tell you, I said this was an enlightening summer but all the news I found out wasn't pleasant." And she suddenly became rather serious.

"What happened Hermione?"

"The test they have at Gringotts to reveal if you have enough blood to be counted as a member of a family line also reveals your magic. Different abilities, bloodline traits, etc; including lasting magic that has been performed on you. Blood adoption and bonds are a few examples but they also reveal things like compulsions and obliviations."

At the last sentence Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes and He could see her normally warm brown eyes had become rather steely. It made him feel sorry for whoever had raised her ire, but that feeling was gone as soon as the next sentence passed Hermione's lips.

"Harry, the goblins found evidence of several compulsions and obliviations."

Harry was struck dumb and after a moment asked quietly.

"Who..?"

"The compulsions were for me to give my absolute trust and confidence to Albus Dumbledore and also to feel compelled to confide in him with any situation regarding you. I think it's safe to assume it was he who cast them. As for the obliviations, well there isn't really a way to retrieve the memories because the wizard who performed them was incredibly powerful so I'm assuming it was Dumbledore as well…"

Harry had paled drastically. His thoughts were in a whirl. Dumbledore... Why would he do something like this? And what was he hiding that was so important he had to_ obliviate_ Hermione?

"Why?" he said through clenched teeth and he found himself shaking off his bewilderment and instead becoming incredibly angry. "Why would Dumbledore go to all the trouble of casting compulsions on you and what is he hiding by obliviating you?" Harry's voice was starting to get louder.

"Harry please calm down we can't risk being overheard. Especially since we don't know what we're dealing with or what Dumbledore is trying to accomplish."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said as he let out a large breath. "It's just a bit of a shock." He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"Well it was to me too. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it and I found out weeks ago. I don't know what I would have done if Draco hadn't been there…"

"Wait a moment. _Malfoy_ was there?"

"Yes. He's the one who helped me convince the Goblins to let me take the test. He also paid for the removal of the compulsions."

"You're really messing with my reality Hermione. It's hard to picture Malfoy doing something like that."

"I told you he had some redeeming features even though it _is_ hard to believe." She retorted smiling slightly.

They were both silent for a moment before Harry spoke.

"Do you think I can take the same test at Gringotts? "

"Yes. I really think that's a good idea. Chances are that whatever is going on is directly related to you. I can't think of any other reason unless he knew of my bloodline and wanted my support once I gained my inheritance but that's not very likely. Especially with one of the compulsions being directly related to you."

"I agree, it's more likely he's concerned with keeping the bloody boy who lived under his thumb and what better way of doing that than having the loyalty of my closest friends."

"From what the Goblins could tell, the compulsion to talk to him about you is fairly recent, as is one of the obliviations. The rest are a few years older."

"Wait, how many times did he obliviate you?"

"The Goblins said it was about 3 times but it could be more or less."

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed and he slumped in his chair. "He could have been obliviating you every year we've been at Hogwarts. What are we going to do? Is it even safe to go back to Hogwarts? What I wouldn't give to know what those memories were about…" He muttered.

"Well we might never get the chance to find out. It takes a wizard of equal or greater strength to undo an obliviation and the only one I can think of is You-know who and I don't think he'd be willing to help"

"As for our safety and going back to Hogwarts," She pulled a tear shaped jade pendant out from under her shirt. "The Goblins provided me with a charmed pendant that creates a barrier around the mind. It was rather expensive, but worth it. When we go there today we'll pick up one for you. I'm not going to let some manipulating old fool keep me from getting an education." She puffed up indignantly.

Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled at him before getting serious again.

"I've also done bit of research on a branch of magic called ocllumency that I think we should both learn. It protects the mind from outside invasion. I have a few books it would be good idea for you to read through before school starts again. After our trip to Gringotts we'll most likely have a better idea of how to move forward."

Harry suddenly stood up and started pacing.

"I agree Hermione. But don't think for a moment I'm going to take this lying down. This is just one instance where Dumbledore has screwed with me. I've already decided I'm through with it. I'm sick of Voldemort and Dumbledore messing up my life. I honestly can't tell much of a difference between the two anymore. Except that Voldemort hasn't hid his true intentions. He's always said he was going to kill me and I don't know what Dumbledore is really trying to do." Harry paused and looked back at Hermione

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. If it wasn't for me…"

"You stop that right now Harry James Potter. It's not your fault! Don't let the thought even enter your mind. I'm your friend and we'll get through this together." Hermione stood and drew him into another hug.

"Thank you Hermione" Harry mumbled into her hair before pulling away.

Needing a change of subject Harry said

"Speaking of Voldemort Hermione, I had this dream…"

Hermione didn't really have any insight into his vision/dream except to say that a sane dark lord would make fighting against him all the more difficult and that the content of their conversation was curious.

They spent almost another hour just talking to each other before they were ready to head into Diagon Alley. When Harry made to leave the room Hermione stopped him.

"Hold on a minute Harry." she said and pulled some clothes and a silver chain out of her bag.

"Change into these and wear the necklace. It's enchanted to slightly modify your appearance. Consider it an early birthday present."

"Where'd you get this? It's brilliant." Harry said while pulling the robes over his clothes and slipping the chain around his neck. It would be wonderful to go into Diagon Alley without everyone staring and pointing at him.

She suddenly looked sheepish.

"I _might_ have ventured a little ways into Knockturn Alley with Draco."

"No!" Harry laughed "You didn't..."

"Yes I did and oooh that's perfect!" she squealed as she finally got a good look at Harry and she was so busy examining his new looks that she let his comment of "crummy date location" get away with only a glare.

His hair was now, instead of black, a light brown and fell straight instead of being messy. Gone were his green eyes and he now looked at her with light brown ones. He didn't look any taller but he was decidedly plumper. His face had also rounded out as well. All in all he was a far cry from looking like Harry Potter.

"Alright Hermione let's go" and they walked down the stairs gave a polite nod to Tom and entered Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long before they found themselves standing at the foot of the imposing white-marble building that was Gringotts. They quickly mounted the stairs and went in. Not even bothering to look at the now familiar inscription engraved on the doors.

A large hall filled with all manner of witches and wizards met their sight. They paused next to an eccentric looking old man who was wearing a multicolored robe that would have made even Dumbledore's flamboyant attire look drab. He was perusing a file and mumbling something to himself about "two tufted-mifflers" making a comeback when Harry noticed a free counter and nudged Hermione in its direction. She quickly told him that the test they wanted him to take was called a Complete Magical and Hereditary history test. She then grabbed Harry's arm and they walked through the crowd and over to the counter where a weathered looking old goblin peered down at them with barely concealed disdain.

"Hello Bogrud." Harry said with a quick look at his name tag. "We were wondering if there might be someone who could speak to us about a Complete Magical and Hereditary history test."

"Preferably Chief Advisor Ragnok please" Hermione added.

The goblin sneered slightly at her though he did seem more hospitable than a moment before but that could have been Harry just seeing things.

"And who exactly is requesting this meeting?" Bogrud responded in a gravelly tone.

"Hermione Granger-Anastas and..."

"Harry Potter" Harry finished for her.

The goblin raised an eyebrow before replying

"Very well, I will inform him of your presence and see if he has the time to speak with you. Wait here." he gave them both one more sneer for good measure and disappeared into one of the many doors behind the counters.

"Chief -Advisor Ragnok?" Harry asked while they stood there waiting.

"Yes. He was the goblin that helped me when I came earlier this summer with Draco. Speaking of which, I think it would be a good idea to include him in any plans we make."

Harry looked at her slightly bewildered. "He's really made an impression on you hasn't he."

Hermione blushed and said "Yes he has." before looking at Harry pleadingly.

Harry sighed and said "Alright Hermione. I admit he is far more experienced in wizarding politics and society and it would be nice to have his advice and support. But I think I want to get to know the Draco Malfoy you've been dealing with before I reveal too much personal information. Not to mention the fact that his father is a death-eater and would be more likely to hand me over to Voldemort than help me."

Hermione agreed pensively. "Okay then. Maybe we can set up a time to get together and you can see for yourself how much you want to trust him."

Harry nodded and then smiled brightly and said to Hermione "At least I'm finding a lot of reasons to be get away from the Dursley's this summer."

**

* * *

**

It wasn't much longer before Bogrud returned and nodded to both Hermione and Harry.

"Chief-Advisor Ragnok has agreed to meet with you. Follow me."

They found themselves being led down a long narrow corridor lined with flickering torches that sent shadows dancing this way and that. They passed several doors and branching passageways before Bogrud stopped at a marble archway that framed a solid wood door inlaid with intricate designs and runes and motioned for them to enter.

When they opened the door their eyes were met with an office done in warm cherry wood and dark tones. Seated at a desk in the middle of the room scratching away at a piece of parchment with a shiny black quill was an imposing looking goblin.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger-Anastas to see you sir" Bogrud said bowing low.

"Thank you Bogrud you may leave." and he waved a gnarled hand in dismissal before looking up and pinning his guests with a slightly menacing grin full of pointed teeth.

"Sit down Miss Granger-Anastas, Mr. Potter." he gestured to two brown leather chairs placed in front of his desk. "Very wise of you to wear a glamour Mr. Potter., especially in times such as these when knowing who to trust can be difficult." he directed at Harry before saying

"I believe I have an idea of why you are here but just in case..."

"Yes sir, we were wondering if you couldn't give Harry the same test you gave me earlier this summer. We fear he might have a few of the same problems I had and we couldn't think of a safer place to find out. We would also like to purchase another mind protection pendant if we can."

"But of course, as long as you are willing to pay the required fee of 120 galleons. 50 for the test and 70 for the pendant." Ragnok looked at Harry and Harry swiftly nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Very well, I will make the necessary preparations. It will only take a few moments. Please make yourself comfortable." and he left the room through a side door.

Both Harry and Hermione were silent for a few moments before Harry questioned.

"What exactly do I have to do for this test?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"All you have to do is nick your finger with the knife they give and put a few drops of your blood on an enchanted piece of parchment."

"That's all?" Harry asked and he wondered where all his Gryffindor courage went when he found himself feeling relieved.

"Yes. I asked them last time how it worked and all they would say was _Goblin magic."_ Hermione let out with an irritated huff_._

Harry deciding it was a good time to distract Hermione before she become too despondent about not knowing something asked;

"Hermione, after we're done here do you think you could help me pick out a few good books to study at Flourish and Blotts? You can pick out some for yourself as well, my treat."

He knew it was the right thing to say as Hermione's eyes lit up with an excited glow.

"Oh Harry, that would be fantastic. I know a wonderful potions book that you simply must read and you really should get some books on arithmancy and runes... It's a shame you signed up for divination instead of something useful." Hermione didn't get any farther because at that moment Ragnok re-entered the room carrying with him a jewel-encrusted box and a small pouch.

He made his way over to them, placed the box and pouch on the desk and once again seated himself in the ornate high back chair. He assessed them for a moment before opening the lid on the box and addressing Harry.

"I made the necessary arrangements for the payment to be withdrawn from your trust vault. I hope that was acceptable."

"Yes sir." Harry replied and he saw that the box held a short knife of blue shimmering silver and yellowed looking parchment.

Ragnok nodded and placed the knife and a sheet of the parchment in front of Harry.

"I assume Miss Granger-Anastas has already told you of what this test reveals but it is my duty to inform you anyway. The Magical and Hereditary history test is primarily used for finding successors to old family lines or discovering magical blood traits. It is quite powerful and there are many other lesser tests that can be used. Normally it is only called upon when there has been a powerful outside influence that might affect one of the weaker tests. Since it is so powerful it can discover lasting charms or compulsions and the like that have been cast on the one taking the test. Do not be surprised if you find out things you never knew about yourself or your magic"

He stopped and looked at Harry, who nodded in understanding, before continuing.

"Now to take the test, please prick your index finger with the knife and let three drops of blood fall on the parchment. The parchment will then contain your personal history."

Harry picked up the knife and did as he was told. He let the required drops of blood fall and then wrapped his finger in the handkerchief Hermione handed him. It was only a few moments before red scrawling script appeared on the page. Harry looked at Ragkok, who nodded, before picking it up and reading it.

_Harrison James Potter son of James Potter(Wizard) and Lily Potter nee Evans(Magically bound Naga)_

_**Inheritances and Blood Traits**_

_Heir to Potter line_

_Heir to Black line_

_Secondary Heir to Slytherin line_

_Heir to Gryffindor line_

_Naga Creature Inheritance_

_Full Naga inheritance including:_

_Parsalmagic and Parsaltongue_

_Human to snake transformation _

_Human/Snake hybrid Transformation_

_Healing_

_Water elemental powers manifested through weather-control_

_**Magics applied to Person**_

_Magical creature binding(almost eroded)_

_Blood Protection tied to Blood Wards (Weak, almost non-existant)_

_Magical block on 65 percent of magical core (almost eroded)_

_Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore(almost eroded)_

_Compulsion to sacrifice self for the "Greater Good"(almost eroded)_

_Compulsion to treat anything dark or Slytherin with distrust and aggression(almost eroded)_

_One obliviate cast at age 7_

_One obliviate cast at age 12_

_Recipient of Basilisk venom_

_Recipient of Phoenix tears_

_Curse scar (containing piece of unknown soul)_

_uncompleted soul mate bond_

As Harry continued reading, getting paler and paler, Hermione grew very concerned.

When Harry finished and just stared blankly at the desk she asked

"Harry are you..."

"Whats a Naga Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked

She gaped for a moment and looked at Ragnok whose eyebrows had both shot up at the question.

It is a half human half snake nature spirit that originated in India." Ragnok spoke before Hermione had a chance to answer. "I take it that you found out you have a creature inheritance?"

Harry nodded dumbly and then said "There are a few things on this list that I don't quite understand. Would you mind explaining it to me please?"

"Of course" and reached his hand out for the parchment that Harry held out for him.

"Hmmm it says your mother was a magically bound Naga. I take it this was one of your primary questions?"

Harry nodded.

"Occasionally a magical creature will have their child's true nature bound for protection against stigma or for some other reason. It's also likely she could have been a mode of revenge against her parents or clan. Unless your mother knew what she was and who her true parents are it is unlikely that you will ever know the truth of the matter."

Harry opened his mouth to speak closed it then opened it again while Hermione sat in shock.

Ragnok chuckled darkly at their expressions.

"Can I stop it from happening? And if I can't will I really be able to do all the things is says I'll be able to?"

At this Hermione lost some of her shock and looked at Harry curiously.

"It would be unwise to do so." Ragnok said frowning slightly.

Harry once again nodded then he sighed and waited for the goblin to continue. He grasped Hermione's hand in his and squeezed lightly to let her know he'd tell her what he had meant soon.

Ragnok continued down the list.

"It seems you are very fortunate Mr. Potter. You now can lay claim to the vault of Gryffindor which is said to hold quit a collection of knowledge and priceless artifacts. You should also be able to gain limited access to the Slytherin vault. Its library section in particular. Though you won't be able to remove anything."

"Another added benefit of being the Gryffindor Heir is that as soon as you hit your magical majority you will be automatically registered with the ministry and muggle authorities as a legal adult. It was a provision all the founders of Hogwarts provided for their Heirs in order to keep meddling in their lines minimal."

"That's great Harry! That means you won't have to stay at the Dursley's for more than a few more days. This will make things so much easier." Hermione said as she beamed happily at her best friend.

Harry gulped and his eyes gleamed wetly before he blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "At least something good came out of this mess." Harry thought.

Ragnok continued on. "You were most likely named the Black Heir by Sirius Black and you gained the title of Potter Heir by being the last of the line. You will gain access to all the Potter Vaults once you reach your magical majority on your birthday and you will gain access to the Black Family vaults upon the death of the current Lord Black."

"Now on to the magics...The binding that was placed on your mother was most likely passed on to you through her blood but it would have been considerably weaker. It and the compulsions and the block on your magic will most likely completely fall while you go through your inheritance so I wouldn't worry about them too much. After your birthday you can return here and our healers can check to see if they are fully gone." He looked up at Harry and added with a grin "For a fee of course."

"Of course." Harry echoed with a ghost of a smile.

Ragnok nodded and went back to business.

"I could not tell you where the blood protection and wards came from but it safe to assume they will not last much longer."

"You understand the reference to phoenix tears and basilisk venom" he asked

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Now for the most curious two... the curse scar with the piece of soul and the uncompleted soul mate bond."

As he said this Hermione let out a gasp.

"It is most likely, since he gave you that scar, that the piece of soul lying within you belongs to You-Know-Who."

Harry tightened his lips before asking "How do I get rid of it?"

"I am sorry to say that I don't know. I think it would be best for our healers to look you over before you leave. Perhaps they can tell you more."

"As for the soul mate bond, it means you have met the person who is to be your soulmate but the bond hasn't been acknowledged. I must say that you a very lucky wizard. A soulmate bond does not happen often."

Ragnok smirked slightly at the pair who sat before him with rather dazed looks on their faces. He's coughed slightly to gain their attention and said;

"Mr. Potter, It would be wise to set up an appointment after your inheritance to go over all the technicalities of becoming Lord Potter-Gryffindor. It would also be a good idea to have an account manager. I will see who I can find..."

"Would Griphook be alright for that position sir?" asked Harry.

Ragnok looked slightly shocked before covering and nodding "May I ask how you know Griphook Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled at him and said. "He was the first Goblin I ever met and he took me to my parent's trust vault for the first time."

Ragnok's respect for the young wizard rose considerably at that. It wasn't often you met a wizard who bothered to remember the names of the goblins he had met. Let alone one he met several years before.

"I will inform Griphook of his new position. Is there a specific date and time you would like to set the meeting for?"

"Would Wednesday August 2nd be alright? That should give me a few days to recover from my...inheritance. Maybe at 10 o'clock? Could I set up the visit with your healers then too? Might as well just do it one time and be done with it."

"That should be acceptable. Now before I forget," Ragnok opened the drawstring from the pouch on the table and slid out a green stone that looked just like Hermione's. "Here is your pendant. It will only work if it is on your person. So be careful not to take it off at any time, including bathing and other activities. It is protected by many charms so it won't be damaged. Also you are the only one who will be able to remove it." He handed over to Harry who quickly slipped it on.

"Now is there anything else I can help you with?" when Harry and Hermione both nodded negatively he bade them farewell and went back to his work.

**

* * *

**

Outside in the hall Bogrud was waiting to lead them back to the main hall. When they arrived they thanked him and left, deciding to head to Fortescue's for some Ice Cream as it was only 3:30 and they both needed a bit of a pick-me up.

In the middle of a bowl of Pistachio Chocolate Chip Harry suddenly said, "Do you know of a wizarding realtor here in Diagon Alley, Hermione?"

"No, but I'm sure we can find one, why do you ask?" She thought she had an idea but she wasn't sure.

"I want to rent an apartment in a magical neighborhood so I have a place completely my own to stay once I leave the Dursley's in a few days. It would also be nice to have a quiet place where I could be alone during my inheritance."

"Well, why don't we ask Florean. I'm sure he would know."

They did and after they finished their ice cream they walked down to the small building Florean had given them directions too. The sky blue sign above the shop said simply _Pipistrell's Realty _in flowing white letters. They opened the door and were greeted by a rather pretty young woman with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," she said brightly. "My name is Pipistrell Larkney, How can I help you?"

They explained to her that they were looking for some advertisements of apartments to rent close to Diagon alley for a friend. Pipistrell asked them a few questions about the type of home they might be looking for and she narrowed it down to a dozen prospects that their "friend" might find promising. All-in-all it took only 15 minutes and soon they left Pipistrells with high hopes of finding a place Harry might be able to call home. Harry decided to look through the apartment ads later and they finally made it over to the book store. In a half an hour with about 5 books each, including one on magical creature inheritances, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some dinner.

**

* * *

**

Between mouthfuls of shepherd's pie they made plans to meet again in the Alley tomorrow morning.

"Would you mind if I asked Draco to meet us for lunch Harry?"

Harry sighed and smiled at his friend. "That would be fine Hermione. As long as you keep him on his best behavior."

"Prat" Hermione growled playfully. "I'll ask him to meet us here at 1:30. Are you going to tell me about what the list said?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow 'Mione. I just want to forget about if for a while. This day has been a little overwhelming."

Hermione nodded sympathetically and patted his arm.

"I know Harry, but everything will work out. We'll get through this together."

They finished their meal in companionable silence and soon parted ways with a hug.

Harry occupying his mind with ways to convince the Dursley's to let him do as he pleased walked a few blocks before nodding to himself and calling the Knight Bus.

**

* * *

**

"Good evening My Lord." Lucius said as he bowed his head. "I have news."

Voldemort steepled his hands in front of his face and arched an elegant eyebrow before saying. "I take it all went well then."

"Yes Master. It appears as if the test did reveal more meddling on the old fool's part. The girl, Miss Granger-Anastas, has convinced the boy to give my son a chance. They invited Draco to join them for lunch tomorrow. Apparently the Mr. Potter is looking for permanent lodging close to Diagon Alley."

Lord Voldemort let a small smirk appear on his face and his cunning eyes watched his follower with approval.

"Wonderful Lucius. You and your son will both be rewarded. Doubly so if your son can open up the pathways of communication between us. You will inform me of how things proceed tomorrow." He leaned back in his chair and appeared lost in thought for a moment.

Lucius was currently reveling in the knowledge that he could now stand before his Lord without the constant threat of death. It made him far surer of their victory in the war now that his Lord was no longer insane and was maneuvering rationally.

Lord Voldemort however, was pondering what little he knew of the boy's life and was thinking back on the few visions he had had. They had left him feeling vaguely uneasy and the information that Potter was leaving the home Dumbledore left him in, while admittedly good for him and his goals, was increasing his suspicions about the boy's childhood. He briefly wondered why he should feel so concerned about the boy when he hardly knew him but quickly shoved the thought away. Deeming the reasoning behind his actions unimportant for now as he spoke to Lucius.

"You may leave. Have Severus sent to my office." Lucius was startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you." Lucius bowed again then turned around and left.

It wasn't long before a firm rap at the door let Voldemort know Severus had arrived.

"Enter"

In came a tall sallow faced-man with a long hooked nose.

"You summoned me, My Lord." His spy intoned.

"Yes, take a seat." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "I have a few questions regarding Harry Potter."

Severus nodded and took the pro-offered chair. Marveling once again at the change wrought in is Lord. It was this change that finally made him decide to truly turn his back on the Light and fully embrace the Dark he felt so much more at home with.

His Lord suddenly asked "Have you heard anything of the boy's home life?"

Severus blinked a few times before replying. "Not really my Lord. I have gotten the impression he doesn't like it there, but nothing else. I have always assumed he had grown up like his father and was merely frustrated with the fact that they did not cater to his every whim." he ended with a slight sneer

Voldemort narrowed his eyes before replying softly "It is not wise to let our prejudices rule our judgments of others Severus. I have reason to believe that the boy is anything but a spoiled-pampered brat."

"Yes Master" Severus said abashedly and he wondered what things his Lord had seen in the boy that he had missed.

"Is there nothing else you can tell me?"

Severus shook his head slowly and said "No My Lord, but I think the Weasley twins might have more knowledge on the subject. They are currently staying at the Order Headquarters and I will be able to ask them in a few days. They seem to be very close to the boy and it would be easier asking them than the younger Weasels."

"Do so, and report to me if the Order gets any word of Potter moving or going missing." and with that he was dismissed.

**

* * *

**

As it turns out it wasn't very hard to convince the Dursley's to let him leave again. All Harry had to mention was that he was moving out in less than a few days and they were ecstatic and treated him better than they had ever done before. Willing to do anything to finally get him out of their lives.

Friday morning at 8 am found Harry once again summoning the Knight bus to take him to the Leaky Cauldron. He went in wearing his glamour necklace and immediately spotted Hermione at the counter.

"Morning Hermione!" and she turned to greet him with a smile. "My, don't you look cheerful this morning. I guess someone's excited about our lunch date with a certain blonde-eyed prat." he said and smirked at her, ducking to protect his head from the cuff she aimed at him.

"Shut it you!" and she fake scowled at him before softening her expression. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I was so exhausted when I got home last night that I slept like a log. No nightmares or anything. It's amazing how much better a decent night's sleep can make you feel. I was also able to convince the Dursley's to leave me alone for the next few days."

"That's wonderful Harry." and then looked around. "You know we really should come up with a different name to call you while you're wearing that necklace." she whispered suddenly realizing how odd it was to be calling him Harry when he looked completely different.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment before he said "Why don't you call me Evan when I'm in this disguise."

She nodded before getting up and pulling "Evan" with her. "Let's go look at those apartments." She pulled out her wand, tapped on the stones and they entered Diagon Alley.

Harry followed easily, excited about the prospect of finding a new home for himself. He had briefly looked over the ads that the realtor had given him and had found 5 that really caught his eye. Two were on Vertical Alley which was located just past Ollivander's. The third one was on a small side street of Diagon Alley called Delightful Alley. It was apparently between Flourish and Blott's and Madam Malkin's though he hadn't ever noticed it. The fourth was on a similar side street called TwistedTurn Alley which was across the street from the Magical Menagerie and actually connected Diagon Alley and the end of Knockturn Alley. The last one was located in Knockturn Alley itself. They all were heavily warded, had up-to-date conveniences, and were already furnished. He couldn't wait to get a look at them.

**

* * *

**

They made their way back to Pipistrell's Realty and told her they would like a tour of a few of the houses.

Pipistrell smiled widely and readily agreed asking them to wait for a few moments while she went and got the keys to the different apartments.

When she came back they introduced themselves properly as Evan Harrison and Hermione Granger and after telling her of the importance of her discretion, told her apartment they were looking for was for Harry Potter.

"Alright" Pipistrell said cheerfully. "We'll find him the perfect home. Which one would you like to visit first?"

How about the one on Delightful Alley" Hermione said looking over at Harry in question. "That sounds like a nice place and is the closest."

Harry said he thought that was a good idea and they set off.

Delightful Alley was a bright and cheery place filled with cafes and specialty boutiques. The apartment they were going to see was located above a pastry shop called Cloud Nine.

"It was last owned by the elderly witch who had started the pastry shop below but recently she decided to retire to the country and left the shop to her son." Pipistrell informed them as they walked up the wrought irons stairs that were on the side of the building. "He has a rather large family and as such can't make do with just an apartment so he decided to sell it. There was originally another entrance from inside the shop, but it's now closed off." They reached the door and the realtor opened the door for them.

Inside it was...Frilly Harry decided and rather cramped. The furniture was done in various flower patterns and pinkish tones. Lace seemed to pop up all around them. The entire apartment was permeated with the sweet smells of baking and pastries, and while rather nice Harry thought it would get tiring after awhile. It also didn't have the open feel he was looking for and after only a brief walk through they quickly left.

"Let's see." Pipistrell murmered. "The next closest is either the one in Knockturn Alley or the one in TwistedTurn Alley.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Whats Twistedturn Alley like? I know it connects to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley both but..."

"It's quiet and fairly clean. I guess you could call it a more "private" street" as people tend to keep to themselves. Not quite like Delightful Alley but it is still fairly upscale. It mostly has curiosity shops and specialty businesses like Jewelers. They are reputable but the shops do lean a bit more towards the dark."

Harry hmmed to himself while thinking it over. "Alright then. Let's go check the one on Twistedturn. It sounds interesting."

**

* * *

**

The apartment on Twistedturn Alley was located above a curiosities shop called Huginn and Muninn's Curiosities. The entrance was once again on the right side of the building and up a flight of stairs. As soon they entered the apartment a large open living space met their eyes. Straight ahead on the left side of the front of the building was the breakfast nook. Further back behind that they could make out the kitchen separated from the rest of the living area with a wall that had a large gray-stone fireplace that faced the living room. There was a large cream colored overstuffed couch and two matching armchairs and a dark brown coffee table sitting in the middle of the room between the fireplace and a circular iron staircase leading to the loft upstairs. The walls were painted in neutral tones with accents of a paisley blue on the trim, pillows and throw rugs.

When they went through the tiled breakfast nook and into the kitchen they saw were greeted with dark Hickory cabinetry and granite counter tops. There was an island in the middle as well as a stainless steel stove, fridge, microwave, and dishwasher. All of which, they were told by Pipistrell were enchanted to run on magic.

Going back to the living room and down the single hallway led to a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Off of the hallway there was a room on each side of the hall.

To the left by the kitchen was the guest bedroom with a queen sized bed, two nightstands with lamps, vanity cabinet and a walk-in closet.

On the right was the master bedroom. The walls were done in a brownish cream. In the center of the room was a king's sized bed done in earthy greens and cream colours and two nightstands with lamps. In a corner there was a matching roll-top desk and chair. It also had its own walk-in closet and its own bathroom. The master bath was done in creams and reds. It had a claw foot tub and shower, toilet, and large vanity.

They returned to the living room and went up the staircase to find a library with built in shelves lining all the walls with the exception of a single door on the left wall. There was a large round skylight in the middle of the room and directly below were two burgundy sitting chairs with a small table between them. The found that the door on the left that led to a fully equipped potions lab.

They all returned to the living room once the tour was done and Hermione could tell that Harry was in love with the place. He was nearly jumping from foot to foot while he was asking Pipistrell what kind of wardings surrounded the place. She also thought it would a wonderful home for Harry. Just think of all the books he could fit in that library!

"It has an anti-apparition and port-key ward, as well as an extremely strong defensive ward that will not allow anyone in who is intending harm and also conceals magical signatures. You can speak to Gringotts about applying any other wards you might need."

Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Pipistrell. "I don't think we need to look anywhere else. How much and how soon could he move in?"

"Pipistrell blinked then said. "It's 80,000 galleons and he could move in as soon as the papers were signed. Since its only 9:30 I think we could be finished by noon or so…"

Harry let a large grin form on his face "Well Pipistrell, where do we sign?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness  
**

* * *

True to Pipistrell's word they had the money transferred and papers signed by 11:45 and it was a much happier and freer Harry who left the Realtors office, whistling softly under his breath.

"Well 'Mione, we have over an hour and a half before we're supposed to meet Malfoy, Would you like to go and get some more books to fill up my library?" Harry teasingly asked her while jangling his new keys in his hand.

"Of course I would! Let's go!" And Hermione all but dragged Harry to the bookshop.

They entered the shop and Hermione immediately set off to gather the most important books she thought Harry ought to have a copy of. Harry however, wandered over to the Magical creature section. Since they hadn't had a lot of time the day before he had just gotten a general magical inheritance book, but now he thought he should look for something more specific that might go into a bit further detail.

He spent several minutes perusing titles, pulling out and skimming through the ones that looked promising before finding a book called _Guide to South Asian Creatures: Fact and Fiction._ He opened the cover and looked through the contents. He turned to the correct page and started reading.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had a much better understanding of what he would become after his Inheritance.

A Naga, according to the author, is considered a nature spirit. They have human-like torsos with a snake's body instead of legs. Nagas can fully transform into a snake as well as a human form. When in their snake form they can adjust their size as needed. They are also very poisonous. A single drop of their venom is enough to drop a full grown dragon. They are intelligent and curious and able to interbreed with many species including wizards and can also learn how to do magic using a wand. They tend to be very protective of water sources like rivers and wells and have some slight water elemental powers. They have weather controlling abilities manifested by the calling forth of rain and torrential storms. It said that there were theories linking this ability with a Naga's emotional state but that nothing had been proven.

It also said that some Naga family lines have specific blood traits. Some of the ones that the book listed were the sight, healing and purification, and plant manipulation.

All Naga's and those of Naga descent have the ability to perform Parselmagic, a type of magic specific to snakes that can only be cast in Parseltongue.

Apparently Nagas are highly affected by the condition of their environment and do not react well to poor treatment.

The book went on in detail about known Naga history and also myths surrounding them, but Harry closed the book, deciding to read the rest later and find some other titles he would enjoy reading this summer. Harry's mind was abuzz with all the information he had gleaned from the book and if he was honest with himself, knowing more about it hadn't really made him feel much better. He just felt more like a freak and he needed to distract himself before his mind fell prey to depression.

They made arrangements for the books Harry and Hermione had bought to be delivered and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Draco.

"Did you tell him about our meeting at Gringotts yesterday 'Mione?"

"Yes, but I only confirmed his suspicions that Dumbledore did something to you as he did to me. I didn't tell him any specifics."

Harry nodded his head in approval and was silent the rest of the way, apparently lost in thought. Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed gently but otherwise remained silent as well.

Harry was wondering how much he could really trust Draco Malfoy but knew it would be wise to at least try. Hermione wouldn't befriend him if he was really the prat he acted like in school. But it was so strange; everything he had found out over the last two days was turning his views of the world upside down. He had known there would have to be changes in is life after the events of last year but this was a little much.

Maybe it would be better just to start from scratch. Forget the way he had thought things were and just view the situations and people around him with open eyes. The truth of things wasn't going to change just because he had trouble accepting them.

Harry looked down to where Hermione was holding his hand.

"At least some things won't go topsy turvy on me. I can always count on Hermione to be there. She really is like a sister to me." Harry looked at Hermione and smiled fondly.

She just looked at him with a little bit of confusion before smiling back and leading the way into the Leaky Cauldron.

When they were inside they noticed Draco standing by the floo looking around with a bit of distaste. Harry chuckled when he saw Hermione drop his hand and pat her hair down before getting a large happy grin on her face and walking over to him. He was also surprised to see the smallest look of genuine pleasure on Malfoy's face as he caught sight of her, though it was quickly masked away again.

"Hello Draco. How are you today?" Hermione said coming to a stop in front of him, playing with her fingers slightly. The sight of Hermione looking slightly flustered was amusing and Harry thought a lunch date with Malfoy was worth it to see the normally mature acting witch so girlish.

"I'm doing well Hermione. Thank you for inviting me to join you for lunch." He looked over in Harry's direction and raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Who…?"

"This is Evan _Harrison._ He's the one I mentioned was joining us today." Hermione supplied giving Draco a pointed look.

Draco's eyes widened in understanding and he looked Harry over then nodded in apparent approval.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, grinning only slightly menacingly. Though even Harry himself wasn't sure if it was in warning or because he was upset at the fact that Draco now stood a good 4 inches over him. "Hermione has told me so _much_ about you."

Draco cleared his throat and came as close as a Malfoy ever could to shuffling nervously before he returned the greeting and said.

"I know a good cafe in Delightful Alley that I think you will both enjoy or we could eat here.." at that Draco looked a little pained.

Harry and Hermione both laughed at his obvious discomfort at being in such a "low class" establishment before saying that the place in Delightful Alley would be fine.

As they walked to the café Harry watched the interactions between Draco and Hermione and was pleased with what he saw. Draco was respectful and courteous and Harry didn't think he was just feigning interest when he looked at Hermione in rapt attention while she was discussing her summer potions paper. He could also see that his attentiveness to her seemed to boost Hermione's confidence. It was nice that she had found someone that seemed to treat her so well, unlike one unnamed red-haired idiot, even if it was someone he had viewed as an evil git for the past four years.

They come to a small little café that was a few shops down from the apartment they had looked at earlier and stopped.

"This is Maybells," Draco said while a barely noticeable blush appeared on his face. "My mother and I often come here for lunch when we spend the day shopping."

They were seated by a pretty waitress who gave them each a menu and greeted Draco by name.

They were all seated and had opened their menus to began perusing them when Draco said

"So Harrison, have you had a good summer so far?"

"It certainly has been informative." And Harry let his menu down slightly to look at him.

"Yes, Hermione did tell me of your problems concerning the manipulatins of a certain _old man_." He said sneering slightly.

Harry nodded and then asked,

"Is there a reason that you're suddenly willing to be friendly with Hermione and I or is it just some plot to lower our guards down."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "That's not…

"It's okay Hermione" Draco said. "It's better to get this out in the open." And then he looked to Harry.

"There have been certain…changes since the return of our leader. He's no longer …"

"Insane" Harry supplied.

Draco blinked at him then nodded affirmatively.

"And this has lead to some reevaluations of our goals. While we still stand for separation from muggles we have come to realize that Magic is Magic and must be valued and protected. These new concepts make it …safer…to form ties with people who were once considered…undesirable" and with that he flushed a little guiltily.

Harry frowned slightly and said. "I have a hard time believing everyone was accepting of such a change."

Draco sighed. "You're right, but the people who matter believe it and I don't really care for anyone else's opinion."

He put his menu on the table and looked Harry directly in the eye and stated matter-of-factly,

"When we met that first day on the train I offered you my friendship and you turned me away."

When Harry made to say something Draco raised his hand

"Yes I know I was a prat, both on the train and at Madam Malkin's. You had every reason to have behaved towards me the way you did. I'm merely pointing out that I had wanted to be friends and I'm here today hoping we can move beyond the shadows of our past mistakes and start over. Hermione and I have already done so. Will you give me the same chance?" and he looked at Harry with hesitant eyes.

Harry was silent for a moment, looking at Draco as if judging the sincerity of his statement, before standing and putting out his hand.

"Hello my name is Harry"

And for the first time ever Harry saw a real honest to goodness _smile_ spread across the younger Malfoy's face.

**

* * *

**

They spent the next hour at Maybell's eating their lunches and talking of Hogwarts and other things and to the surprise of all three of the diners, Draco and Harry found that they got along quite well, and Harry couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hermione blush so much.

He found the subtle flirting going on between his best friend and his old nemesis very amusing.

At one point in the conversation Draco asked. "Evan, I know you've inherited quite a bit of money from your parents so why do you dress like a Weas…in those rags." He quickly amended.

Harry glared at him before saying simply "these are just my clothes; I didn't even know I had my own money before I got my Hogwarts Letter and Hagrid took me to see my vault. I've just never seen the point of going shopping for something I'm going to put school robes over anyway."

Draco frowned at that and said. "Didn't you receive any bank statements from Gringotts when you were growing up?"

"No." Harry said simply.

"Well you should have been receiving them. You still don't get any?" Harry shook his head. "You need to inform Gringotts of this irregularity as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and told him "I already have a meeting with my account manager set up for next Wednesday."

"Good" Draco said, "now about your clothes…"

Harry groaned.

When the meal was finished and a promise had been extracted from Harry for a shopping trip before school started again, they got up to leave.

"Harry, Hermione, would it be alright if I spoke to you of a few private matters somewhere we won't be overheard?"

The two friends looked at each other contemplating how far they could trust the Malfoy heir before Harry turned and said. "Alright, why don't we go to my place?"

"You're place?" Draco echoed. "Don't you live with muggles?"

"Not since this morning." Harry chirped.

When Draco went to ask more Harry held him off saying it could wait till they were at his apartment.

"It's on Twistedturn Alley." Hermione told Draco as they made their way back to Diagon Alley. "Evan just signed the papers an hour before we met with you. It's lovely. It has a library and even a potions lab!"

"You really have had a busy summer, haven't you?" Said Draco wryly.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry replied.

**

* * *

**

"Nice place Potter." Draco said while looking around appraisingly.

"Isn't it?" Harry said cheerfully. He had removed the necklace when they entered his new home. "And it's all mine to do whatever I want with. Let's give you a quick tour before getting down to business."

After seeing the rest of the apartment, Draco showing especial appreciation for the potion's lab, they headed back to the living room.

"Before I start," Draco said looking serious. "I'd like to take an oath that everything I'm telling you is the truth, at least to my knowledge and that I intend no harm. I would also like an oath from each of you not to repeat what I tell you to those who don't already know."

When Hermione looked ready to protest he added. "We've only just started on a decent footing, I'm not about to ask you trust my word alone. You've already shown me more trust than is wise by inviting me here. I think it's understandable that the things I'm going to share with you are sensitive and I can't continue this conversation without knowing I'm not betraying my side in the war."

They thought about it for a moment before nodding and pulling out their wands.

After they exchanged oaths Draco took a deep breath and began to speak.

"After the Dark Lord's resurrection this summer he began preparations to fully restore his sanity and physical form. In the process he discovered, as you did, several compulsions and spells placed upon him by Albus Dumbledore. He has not told my father and I exactly what they were for, but he insinuated that if they hadn't been in place he would have taken a much different path on his way to change the wizarding world." He paused to view their reactions.

Hermione was frowning but it didn't seem to be directed at him and she appeared to be listening. Harry was leaning back facing the ceiling so Draco couldn't tell how he was taking this information. He continued.

"Right now the Dark Lord is doing damage control and getting his followers back in line. Once he reorganizes things to his liking his plans will begin in earnest. What I told you earlier about our side's views on muggleborns is true. We aim to take over the ministry and do what we can to preserve and protect the wizarding way of life by separating fully from muggles. As well as ensure equal rights for creatures like werewolves and vampires."

"The Dark Lord has given me the task of telling you that now he does not see you as an enemy, but rather a potential ally. If you won't join him and decide to stay neutral he will leave you alone and seek no retribution. I know it will be hard for you to hear this, but the events that led to your parent's deaths were an unfortunate by-product of a trap staged by Dumbledore and he does not hold you responsible for his death that night. And before you ask, I was given no other details. I can't tell you what the Dark Lord really meant when he gave me this information to share with you."

Harry's face had shot up at the last bit and he choked out "Are you telling me" he said through gritted teeth. "That the reason I had to spend ten years with the Dursley's, locked in a cupboard and starved, without parents who would have loved me and cared for me was because Dumbledore decided to sacrifice them for whatever scheme he had up his sleeve." Harry's eyes were furious and his hands were shaking at his sides as he said this to Draco.

Draco gulped and nodded, a little afraid of the smaller boy's ire but also concerned with the content of his tirade. He decided to bring it up once things had calmed down.

Hermione got up and went over to Harry to wrap him in a hug. It took a minute for Harry to respond but when he did he clung to her as if she was a lifeline. They stayed like that for a few moments with Draco growing increasingly more nervous before they broke apart, Harry still clutching at Hermione's hand for support.

"So Voldemort no longer wants me dead?" He finally got out.

"That's right. I have been instructed to tell you he actually wants to meet with you as soon as possible to negotiate your standing in the war. He promises no harm will come upon you if you come and he will not hunt you down should you refuse a meeting."

"He's really changed then hasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes, My father says he is vastly different from the last war, when a meeting with Him would end with many of his followers returning home suffering from the after effects of the cruciatus. He wouldn't even contemplate letting _me_ meet with him until he was sure of the Dark Lord's change of heart. Malfoy's may value our personal beliefs about the way the wizarding world should be, but our first duty is to family. In fact when he learned the Dark Lord was attempting to return he put in motion plans to send my mother and I out of the country and into hiding should things take a turn for the worse."

"Have _you_ met with him?"

"Yes, and to be honest I was less than comfortable about doing so, and I'm not ashamed to admit, a little afraid as well. I still am a little uncomfortable in his presence and I've had several meetings with him now, but he _is_ the Dark Lord. He's a wonderful leader for the dark though; Powerful, deliciously so, as well as cunning and even I would call him handsome. He's was cold and a little quick to anger, but he showed his displeasure in more subtle ways than just firing off Crucio. He only cast that curse once while I was present and that was when one of the death-eaters inferred that he no longer held the right to be called the Dark Lord and should allow the mantle to go to one more worthy. It was a vastly different experience than I was expecting…"and Draco stopped in his impassioned speech looking a little embarrassed.

Things were silent again while Harry and Hermione thought over these new revelations. Harry looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and wondered what she thought about all this but he couldn't discern much from her pensive expression. The firm and supportive grip on his hand, however, told him that she would support his decision, whatever it may be. Whether because of the oath Draco made or the strange dream he had had showcasing a newly changed Voldemort, Harry didn't know, but he had no trouble believing the things Draco was telling him. Maybe he was just sick of all the lies and manipulations that had come from Dumbledore and the stupidity of the ministry. He finally decided that it, hopefully, wouldn't hurt to meet Voldemort and get a better understanding of the man. Not to mention that he was curious about his new appearance. Would he look like the Tom Riddle in the Diary?

"Can I wait a few days before meeting with him? I found out a lot of things these past few days and I need some time to digest it before I can chart out any path I wish to take."

"Not to mention your inheritance this week Harry" Hermione piped in.

"Yeah." Harry said eyes dimming at the thought of the coming changes his body would go through.

"Your magical inheritance is coming up Potter? It shouldn't be too inconveniencing unless you have some creature blood in your line somewhere." Draco said and then paused when Harry merely scowled.

"You don't have any creature blood, do you?"

When he didn't answer Draco gaped

"You do! That's what you meant when you said I didn't know the half of it. What are you going to turn into?" He asked sounding strangely excited.

Harry gave the floor a mixture of a pout and a glare before responding in a low tone

"A naga."

"That's fantastic Potter. That's a snake-human hybrid right? From India?" Hermione nodded. "It's considered an honor in pureblood families to have creature blood. I myself am a quarter veela."

Hermione saw that Draco's enthusiasm for this new discovery wasn't helping Harry so she quickly brought the subject back on track.

"How about seeing if you can't meet with Voldemort on Tuesday Harry? You'll have Saturday and Sunday to sort out your thoughts and all of Monday to rest from your inheritance. I know it seems sudden but we should get things figured out as soon as possible."

"I agree 'Mione. Do you think Tuesday will work Draco?"

"I'll have to ask the Dark Lord, but I think that will be fine. I'll send an owl around tomorrow to confirm the time and place." And then he added

"Thank you for listening to me Potter, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the trust you've shown me today, despite our past mutual enmity. I would also like to say, that whatever your decisions concerning the war, I would like to keep this friendship that we've finally begun to build."

"You're welcome, and thank _you_ for not writing me off as a lost cause. I'd also like to continue what we started today, though I suspect we won't come to too much conflict regarding the war."

And then, having had enough of seriousness and life-altering news to last a lifetime Harry quipped.

"And please call me Harry, Draco. I think we moved past such formalities when you started flirting with my sister over that cheesecake at Maybell's"

Draco's eyes went wide and he gaped while simultaneously breaking out into a blush.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped and threw a pillow at Harry's head which he deftly avoided by leaning back. Unfortunately for Draco that left him in its direct path and he was hit in the face with a loud thwump.

This proved to be the last straw for Harry and he broke into peals of laughter and slid off the couch clutching his sides.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione stammered over Harry's hysterics, looking mortified.

Draco held up a hand to stop her before smirking rather evilly.

"It's alright Hermione. Why don't you help me get _Harry_ back for his audacity?" And with that he grabbed the pillow that had hit him in the face and stood.

Hermione grinned "That's a wonderful idea."

Then he and Hermione began to pelt a laughing, defenseless Harry with all the pillows they could get their hands on.

Ten minutes later found all three panting slightly and slouching back on their seats.

"Well if you two are done abusing my person…"

Both Hermione and Draco smirked evilly and Harry looked at them both askance before clearing his throat.

They spent a little time chatting before Draco and Hermione both agreed that they should get going.

"Are you going back to the Dursley's tonight?" Hermione asked

Harry grimaced and said. "Yeah, I need to pick up my school things and grab Hedwig, but I'll probably stay there tonight since it's getting so late. I'll walk with you to the Leaky Cauldron and leave from there."

"Harry, do you want me to spend the night on Sunday? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone on your birthday…"

"Its fine Hermione, if something happens that can't deal with I'll send Hedwig to let you know."

She nodded in reluctant acceptance.

Draco had frowned at the mention of Harry's relative's remembering his comment's earlier, and gave himself a mental reminder to inquire about it the next time they met.

"You should be getting an owl from us tomorrow or the next day at the latest." He said. Harry didn't even have to ask who "us" referred to.

"I look forward to it." He said dryly.

Draco gave a slight vindictive smile. "I'll also send my own personal owl so we can schedule a time for that shopping trip."

Harry groaned.

**

* * *

**

Voldemort was just preparing to retire to his personal quarters to do some reading when he was informed by one of his house elves of the arrival of Lucius and Draco. He sighed at the interruption but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious and perhaps a bit nervous about how the meeting with the Potter boy went today. It had begun at 1:30 and it was now approaching seven. He hoped that meant it had gone well.

"Show them to my study, Bibsy. I'll be there in a moment." He said as he put aside his books and went to get properly attired for a meeting with the Malfoy's.

As he was buttoning up his black outer robe, his mind went again to the enigma that was Harry Potter. The boy fascinated him. It was as simple as that. Not only would it be beneficial for their side to have the boy-who-lived backing them, he found he actually wanted to know what made the boy tick. He was a confusing amalgamation of strength and weakness. He was magically powerful, but as far as he had seen lacked the ambition to do anything with it. He was hailed as a hero of the wizarding world. Yet did not seem to delight in his fame or take advantage of or even _dress_ for the role. He had enough will to throw off an imperious curse cast by one of his top death-eaters, kill a basilisk, and stand up to a professor trying to kill him; yet he had seemed so emotionally fragile that night in the graveyard. Granted that could have been caused by the Diggory boy's death but he had looked tired, worn out beyond his years. Well, except for his eyes. They had shown a brilliant green, lit up by determination and while there had been fear as well, it had not crippled his actions.

The shock brought about when staring into eyes that did not cower before him had made him pause long enough for a brief connection to form between the horcrux in the boy and himself. It had been that connection that allowed him to understand how broken his mind had become and that to return from the depths of madness and succeed with his goals he needed to reabsorb all of his horcruxes. Immortality was not worth the loss of his mind, not to mention his looks.

How grateful he was that the boy had escaped his grasp that night in the graveyard, personal interest aside, if he had killed him he would never have had the chance to make himself complete again. Never have had the chance to walk the path he himselfdesired and not one he was manipulated onto.

Voldemort came to a stop in front of the door to his study, shook his head slightly to clear it of his hectic thoughts and then strode in.

Both Lucius and Draco had stood upon his entrance and after he made his way behind his desk he motioned for them to sit. With most of his lower ranked death eaters he still had to play at being a vicious and heartless dictator. Which he did rather well and took some sadistic pleasure in. With those in his inner circle like the Malfoy's however, he could relax slightly, if only in private and he enjoyed the freedom to do so.

"I take it the meeting went well Draco?" He drawled while leaning back a bit in his chair.

The young Malfoy heir nodded before replying,

"It went very well my Lord; he has agreed to meet with you, saying that he could do so as soon as Tuesday. I told him you would send an owl tomorrow with a date and time for the meeting."

"Excellent. Did he appear to believe the things you told him?"

"Yes, though it was probably because I swore an oath that everything I was telling him was the truth as far as I knew. He didn't react well to the news that his parent's deaths were only part of a scheme of Dumbledore's but he didn't refute it as a lie."

Voldemort nodded in understanding before saying

"Did you learn anything of importance?"

At this Draco seemed to hesitate, thinking of his fragile new friendship with the dark-haired boy. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and said a little irritably "I am not planning on using any information you give to cause harm, merely to gain more understanding of a potential ally."

Draco nodded looking relieved, if a little chastened.

"I did find out several surprising facts today my Lord. It seems Harry will be considered a legal adult come his birthday on Monday and bought an apartment today on Twistedturn Alley. He will be moving in tomorrow."

Neither Lucius nor Voldemort missed Draco's casual use of Potter's first name. It was a good sign that things could become a bit friendlier between the Dark and Dumbledore's supposed Golden Boy.

It was also good news that the boy had decided to leave the guardians Dumbledore had put him with. It could be considered a sign that he was truly interested in escaping the Headmaster's manipulations. Though there was a niggling thought in the back of the Dark Lord's mind that wondered why Potter felt the need to leave the place he had called home for the past 15 years.

When no comments were forthcoming Draco continued.

"Along with his upcoming new legal status, Harry is also receiving a creature inheritance."

Both men felt their eyes go wide and they waited for Draco to tell them the whole of it.

"Come Monday, Harry will be a Naga."

"A Naga?" Lucius whispered. "I don't remember any Potter's marrying into…"

"It was most likely from his mother's side." Voldemort interrupted thoughtfully. "She was too bright a witch to just pop up out of nowhere. Did Potter tell you from which side of his family it came from?"

"Harry didn't say my Lord."

"It does make sense though. I had a hard time believing his Parseltongue came from exposure to my bit of soul, especially since it was such a small fragment."

The Dark Lord suddenly smirked. "I'm looking forward to seeing the changes wrought in Mr. Potter. I don't recall having ever met a naga. They are extremely sensitive to the environment around them, including the auras of other magical beings. Since I was in such a….negative state for so many years, creatures that sensitive tended to avoid my presence.

Both Malfoys nodded in understanding.

Voldemort was lost in contemplation for a moment before remembering all the little details teasing him about the truth of the boy's home life so he asked,

"Did you learn anything of Potter's personal life? What his home was like? How he grew up?"

Draco frowned a little in confusion before answering,

"Not exactly My Lord. After I mentioned the part about his parent's deaths he did say a few things that concerned me, though I didn't get a chance to ask about it."

The Dark Lord stared at Draco intently, which made the boy a little nervous and he shifted uncomfortably before saying,

"He mentioned a cupboard, that he was starved at times, and made reference to loving parents as if he had never known such a thing."

Both Malfoy men cringed in fear at the flaring of the Dark Lord's magic rising with his anger. He _knew _there had been something wrong. How depraved was Dumbledore that he would put a child, a magical child at that, into such an environment.

He closed his eyes for a few breaths and took a few calming breaths before the dark, menacing aura dissipated.

He still didn't know the whole truth of the matter yet. He would save his anger for when he could use it fully against the muggles who had dared harm a wizard. Not to mention another item was added to the growing list of things he would have to pay Dumbledore back for.

He conveniently ignored how strange it was caring about how a boy he barely knew was treated.

"Did he mention anything else?"

"No my Lord and what he did mention was in passing. I'm sure he didn't mean to tell me the things he did."

Voldemort nodded in agreement.

"You have served me well Draco, first in helping to uncover Dumbledore's manipulations with the Greek witch and as a result, Potter and then opening the way to turn the boy to our side and cause. Is there anything you would like as a reward?"

Draco appeared hesitant for a moment before replying "If I may be so bold, I would like to ask for the protection of Hermione Granger-Anastas and her parents. I would like to see them safe from the war."

The Dark Lord raised his brow before saying "Very well, they will be safe from attack as long as they do not directly attack our side. However, it is the witch herself who will decide if she stays completely out of the war or not."

Draco sighed in relief "I understand my Lord, Thank you."

"Is that all the news you have for me then? Very well, I will send an owl requesting Potter's presence at your mansion at 11 am on Tuesday, as well as portkey that will deliver him to your entry hall. I would like you there for lunch before leaving us alone to discuss things."

When both Draco and Lucius nodded they were dismissed, and the Dark Lord forwent returning to his books to contemplate his upcoming meeting with the boy who drew his attention and concern so easily.

**

* * *

**

Harry arrived back at the Dursley's a little bit before seven. He made his way inside and to the delight of his relatives, informed them that this would be his last night there.

He left them to their celebrations and made his way up to the small bedroom he would, hopefully, never have to see again after that night.

He found Hedwig just preparing to leave to go hunting. He stopped her for a moment to scratch the feathers above her eyes and tell her they would be moving tomorrow. She nipped his finger affectionately before hooting in delight and flying off to catch her dinner.

Harry pulled out his own supper that he had brought from the Leaky Cauldron and sat down to eat before gathering his things in preparation of leaving in the morning.

By the time he was finished, Hedwig had returned and he stayed up late into the night, finally telling her of all the things he had learned the past few days and what he hoped would and wouldn't come from it. Laying his soul bare to his oldest friend in a cleansing manner to bring his thoughts into some type of order.

When he finally drifted off, he wasn't greeted by the nightmares that had plagued him all summer. He didn't find himself with the lifeless body of Cedric in the graveyard. He didn't experience the pain of the Dark Lord's Crucio. Instead he found himself surrounded by shimmering scales that seemed to undulate like waves while he was watched protectively by comforting red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger-Anastas was cooking breakfast for one on Saturday morning. Her parents had been invited to attend some sort of Dental Health conference and had left before it was even light out to catch their flight and would be gone for a few days. Not that Hermione minded, quite the opposite really. So many things had been uncovered in the past year that she felt herself in need of some peace and quiet so she could tame her frazzled thoughts and feelings.

She slipped her toast and eggs onto a plate, grabbed her cup of tea and sat down at the table.

When she had told her parent's that her grandfather had been a squib she had been expecting a bit more of a reaction than just mild surprise. They had looked shocked for a few brief moments when she told them and then asked a few questions but other than that they had just continued on as if nothing had happened. It had made Hermione realize just how separated their worlds were and she didn't know yet how she felt about that.

Her thoughts wandered back to her discoveries earlier that summer at Gringotts. Not only was she from an ancient and powerful bloodline but she was heir to said bloodline. She could hardly believe her good fortune. She had not been expecting such a thing when she had started the potion to discover if she might have a wizard somewhere back in her family tree. When her birthday came in September, she would gain the title of Lady Anastas and control over several vaults at Gringotts. She even had a mansion on the Greek isle of Tinos for heaven's sake!

She was a little worried though, Draco had said the Anastas' had held a lot of political influence in the Mediterranean and to a lesser extent Britain and she didn't feel at all ready to deal with that sort of thing. She had various distant relations living in Greece and the surrounding countries and she was apprehensive about her reception when it was announced that she was head of the Anastas family. She knew nothing concrete about what would be required of her. She knew that she would have an advisor, but she wouldn't meet him or her until after her birthday in September. She was reminded that she would have to figure out a way to schedule all she had to do around her classes at Hogwarts. Luckily she had done her research and found that the staff at Hogwarts could in no way interfere with the duties of Lordships and Ladyships.

Draco had been a wonderful help so far. Giving her books that would explain Greek and British wizarding society and history, as well as sharing with her what duties he would hold once he became Lord Malfoy. Still, it was so much responsibility…

Hermione shook her head, deciding that there was plenty of time for her to worry about her future duties once she gained the title of Lady. She brought her teacup to her lips and inhaled before taking a sip and remembering the other things she had learned that came with having Anastas' blood. She deliberately avoided thinking about the compulsions and obliviations Dumbledore had put on her, no need to spend the morning angry when there wasn't anything she could do about it right now.

She had been told by Ragnok that she had missed out on some of the bloodline traits because of all her muggle blood but she wasn't too upset at that. She was more than happy about the gifts she found out she would receive. She had inherited the gift of tongues, which meant she'd be able to speak and read all languages, including those of magical and non-magical creatures. She couldn't even begin to comprehend all the avenues of knowledge that would now be open to her.

To her surprise and delight she had discovered those of the Anastas line were natural-born animagi. She wouldn't have to go through the years of training other animagi went through, only meditate a bit to find out what her form would be. She would also have an elemental affinity for fire. According to Ragnok, it would be enough to be useful in battle and flames would never harm her, though she wouldn't be able to call up firestorms and such.

She would have to remember to mention to Harry about these things before too long, though she doubted she would tell anyone else. She had had so much to tell him and things had just kept coming. What with news of his inheritances and evidence of more of Dumbledore's machinations, finding him an apartment, then the meeting with Draco the very next day and the bewildering things he had told them about the changes in Voldemort and his followers. To think that Harry would be meeting with the Dark Lord in a few days time. It made her feel anxious and fearful for her friend's safety, but she trusted Draco. He had said Harry wouldn't be harmed and after his inheritance Harry would be more than capable of defending himself, what with the blocks on his magic gone and his new abilities as a naga.

She wondered how Harry was doing right now. After the events of last year and all they found out the last few days it was a surprise he hadn't broken down yet. She would do what she could for him and be there when he needed it but she imagined that like for her, a few days of peace and contemplation would do him good.

Hermione blinked when she looked down to discover her plate empty then made to clean up her mess from breakfast. She decided that she would spend today reading some of the new books Harry had bought her. She should probably respond to the owl she had gotten from Ron a few days ago as well, though she and Harry would have to discuss what and to whom they would reveal things before she could include anything of importance in her letters with the youngest Weasley. She dried her hands on a dish towel and made her way to her room. She found Crookshanks asleep on her pillow and gently scratched his ears before grabbing a book on the evolution of charms and plopping down to read on a large, squishy, purple beanbag. She let out a soft sigh of contentment before losing herself in the familiar rustling of pages and the smell of dried ink.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy was having a wonderful dream involving a certain bushy haired witch when he found himself awakened by one of his family's house elves.

"Nibbins, what do you want." he whined from under his covers.

"Master Malfoy is needing to get up now sir, its past ten already and the Mistress is wanting you to join her for brunch."

"M'not hungry, go away." Came the muffled reply.

Nibbins shifted anxiously before saying

"Mistress be giving me orders to use "that" if you won't be waking up, sir."

At this comment Draco shot up at of bed

"I'm up, there will be no need for "that" Nibbins." He said with a slight shudder. Honestly, what mother in their right mind thought half drowning a child in icy water was a good way to wake them? "Please inform my mother I'll be joining her shortly."

Nibbins nodded and popped away.

He groaned and pulled away his covers, intent on getting ready quickly. His mother could be quite formidable when she wanted something and he had no desire to raise her ire by making her wait. He loved her, he really did, but she could be bloody scary and inventive with her reprisals.

"I wonder what she wants." he thought as he made his way to his bathroom, intent on having a cold shower to deal with the state his dreams had left him in. He _really_ didn't want to meet with his mother while sporting an erection. She teased him about enough things as it was.

His mother normally spent the day making house calls, visiting friends and helping with the various organizations she was a part of. And while it was not unusual for them to spend time with each other, it was normally in the evenings or late afternoon. For her to interrupt her busy schedule during the day just to dine with him meant she had something important to discuss.

Twenty-five minutes later, Draco found himself on a veranda overlooking an especially fragrant section of the estate's gardens where his mother liked to take meals during the summer months. His mother was sitting at the table, sipping tea and enjoying the view.

"Mother, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Narcissa looked up with a warm smile and rose to greet her son with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's quite alright Draco, I've merely been enjoying the lovely blooms on our Magnolia bushes." and they both moved to take their seats.

"Nibbins" Narcissa called and when the elf appeared said. "We're ready for our brunch, please bring it straight away."

The elf popped away to reappear moments later with two trays filled with fruit and small sandwiches.

Nibbins placed it on the table before bowing and leaving.

They both filled their plates and it was silent for a few moments before Narcissa said,

"Your Father told me of the request you made of the Dark Lord last night. Is there something I should know about this young witch?"

Draco sighed in relief. It seems his mother only wanted to know what his intentions concerning Hermione. While this might have caused a problem before, now that it had been found out where her true origins lay, not to mention her future position of Lady, Draco should have no trouble in convincing his mother of Hermione's suitability.

"There isn't much to tell yet. I do have plans though."

At this his mother frowned a little and Draco hurriedly said

"She is heir to a powerful and influential family name and she is a brilliant and talented witch. Not only that, "Draco paused and blushed a little before saying "She makes me happy. She challenges my mind and is not afraid to stand up to me."

Narcissa's eyes softened at this confession.

"I know you would only choose the best Draco, but I must admit to being worried about her connection to Harry Potter and the Weasley boy. I know the Dark Lord is seeking Potter as an ally and has used you to relay that message but in the past there has been a lot of enmity between you two. Not to mention that the Weasley's are firmly against us and our beliefs about how the Wizarding world should be. They might convince her that a relationship with you is undesirable."

Draco nodded in understanding. He had been worried about the same things. "Your concerns are valid, but I believe Harry at least will support us."

His mother raised an elegant brow in question.

"Things went rather well yesterday. Harry and I have decided to put the past behind us. He even teased us about our interactions during lunch. I think you two would get along very well. You both seem to enjoy mortifying me." He said with a wry grin.

"The only problem will be Weasley, and I don't think he could stop her from doing what she wants. Especially if Harry approves."

"Then I'm happy for you Draco, both about Hermione and your new friendship with Harry. I hope you plan on bringing the girl to meet me soon. After what you told me of her I am most anxious to make her acquaintance, as well as Harry's." She said eying Draco innocently over her cup of tea.

Draco suddenly found himself filled with a sense of foreboding. He instinctively knew that bringing Hermione and his mother together would cause him nothing but trouble. He had his hands full dealing with one headstrong witch in his life, what would it be like with two of them?

At least things won't be dull. He thought as he buttered a blueberry muffin.

**

* * *

**

Harry arrived at his new address at Twistedturn Alley to find Hedwig waiting for him on a lamppost.

"Sorry girl" he said. "I hope you didn't wait too long for me."

When she hooted affectionately at him and flew down to his shoulder he smiled and made his way up the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

He opened the door and stepped inside, noticing the box of books that he had delivered sitting just inside the door. He'd put them away later on.

He took his trunk to his bedroom while Hedwig flew around, inspecting the house. When he came back he found her perched on one of the dining room chairs, sleeping.

Harry smiled and was incredibly grateful he now had a home that Hedwig could fly around freely in. He'd have to see about getting one of the windows charmed to prevent the elements from getting in while allowing Hedwig to come and go as she pleased.

"I'll have to get you a perch today, won't I girl. I should pick up some groceries and things too. I noticed a pet shop down a little ways and I can ask Tom about the best place to pick up everything else."

He decided to go ahead and get the things he would need so he could spend the rest of the day lounging around the house. He might also stop at a few of the curiosity shops that littered Twistedturn Alley and pick out a few items to personalize his new home.

He bade a quiet goodbye to his owl and then re-entered the Alley, heading in the direction of the pet shop he had seen the day before. It was a ways down and fairly near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. It was also small, appearing less than half the size of the Magical Menagerie from the outside. The sign above the door said Tarrow's Pets in embellished bronze letters.

Harry entered and was greeted by a surprisingly quiet atmosphere. There were a few chirps and rustlings but it was much less raucous than the larger pet shop was. A middle-aged man with long russet hair and a nose that could rival Snape's stood behind the counter, an emerald snake coiled around his neck. He looked up as Harry entered. No one else was there.

"Hello sir." Harry said. "My name is Harry and I just moved in down the street and I've found myself in need of a perch for my owl. Do you carry them?"

The man smiled at him and if he recognized his newest customer as The-Boy-Who-Lived he didn't show it. "Welcome to Twistedturn Alley young Harry. My name is Silas Tarrow. I hope you find the Alley as pleasant a place to live as I." And he got up and did a small bow, which he still managed to make elegant despite the snake around his neck. "And we do carry perches. What size owl do you have?"

"A large one, sir." Harry said as he returned the man's smile.

"Alright then, follow me, they're over this way." And he led Harry to the far back corner, past a cage of small, brightly colored snakes and one filled with kittens of all shapes and sizes. Harry noticed the snakes from the cage staring at him as well as the one on Tarrow's shoulder; many of them seemed to be flicking their forked tongues at him curiously.

"You're shop is a lot quieter than the Menagerie is." Harry said conversationally, ignoring the odd actions of the snakes.

The man chuckled before saying. "It would be. All the animals we sell here are far more intelligent than the average variety. As such, my shop doesn't see too many customers. People tend to be unnerved by them."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked over the perches Tarrow presented to him. He finally chose one made from a dark black wood, with a simple design of vines flowing up the stand when the silence of the shop was broken by a plaintive meow.

Harry looked around and saw it was coming from a small kitten in the cage next to them. The kitten was a silvery gray with black on the tips of its ears and had two tails, whose ends were also dipped in black. The most arresting part of its appearance was not the tails though; it was the pair of startling purple eyes that were staring right at Harry.

"My," Tarrow whispered softly in his ear, and Harry wondered when he had gotten that close. "It seems you are very lucky, that sweet little girl has taken a liking to you. Why don't you pick her up?"

Harry did so and was surprised at how quickly the little thing snuggled into his arms, purring away softly.

The shop owner looked on with a faint sense of wonderment and continued:

"She is a rare breed of magical cat, called a Nekomata. The only one I have had in my store in ten years. They were once believed to be normal cats that had lived for a thousand years but that is just an old myth. They have several magical talents. One of which is the ability to travel through shadows the way a phoenix travels through fire, they are also capable of sensing lies and have a knack for finding out secrets. They are extremely intelligent, even among the pets in my shop, and have no trouble understanding human speech. Nekomatas are notoriously picky about people. This little one barely tolerates me."

Harry found himself barely listening, his heart too busy melting into a pile of goo because of the sweet, tiny kitten in his arms.

"How much?" Harry found himself asking.

Fifteen minutes later Harry left the shop. He held Hedwig's new perch and supplies for the kitten in his arms, while the kitten herself sat on his shoulders pressed against the side of his neck. Amongst the things he had bought for the kitten was a simple black collar with a dangling silver rune shaped almost like a P. Tarrow had said the rune was Wynn and that it meant "joy". Before he left, Tarrow extracted a promise that he would return one evening for dinner with he and his wife Aisling before school started.

Tarrow had also recommended after Harry had told him he was going to do more shopping that he stop at the luggage shop on Diagon alley and get a bag with a space expansion charm to make it easier to carry everything.

He went back to his apartment to drop off his new things. When he got there he introduced the new addition to Hedwig who only blinked sleepily at the kitten before settling onto her new perch situated in the corner of the living room, to fall asleep.

Harry sat the cat on the table in the breakfast nook and stared at it.

She stared right back.

Harry narrowed his eyes

The little kitten started to clean her whiskers.

Harry sighed and looked at the floor. When he had held the kitten at Tarrow's it had felt so right to take her home with him, but now that he thought about it, He wasn't sure it had been such a good idea. He was putting another person…umm creature, in danger by just being around it. How could he even be sure that he could keep the little thing safe?

"I'm not even sure where I'll be by the end of the week. I might even end up at the end of Voldemort's wand for all I know. Not to mention what Dumbledore will try to do once he gets wind of things…. What the hell was I thinking? Merlin my life is such a mess."

Harry looked up when he heard a chirrup. The kitten was looking at him questioningly.

"I forgot you can understand me. " Harry brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing wearily. "I'm sorry to tell you that you came into my life at a point when things are rather hectic and uncertain."

The kitten licked the hand Harry had resting on the table and let out a gentle mew.

At such a sweet display of affection Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. The emotions he had been bottling up the past few days threatened to spill again has they had the night before when he had confided in Hedwig.

"You really should have picked someone else sweetling."

The kitten flattened his ears a bit before jumping back onto his shoulders and curling up once again against his neck, purring and giving him the occasional lick. Harry briefly wondered if the kitten used some sort of magic to be able to lay comfortably in such a precarious position before raising his hand to scratch the kitten's chin as tears fell down his face.

**

* * *

**

Once Harry had regained control of himself, he decided to let the kitten, which he named Whisper, come with him while he did the rest of his shopping. Whisper stayed firmly planted on his shoulders and Harry left to go talk to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, making sure to grab his glamour necklace out of his pocket and slip it on.

Once he got to Diagon Alley he stopped at the magical luggage store and picked out a leather shoulder bag that had a lightening charm as well as the expansion charm. It was black and had a barely noticeable pattern of feathers embossed on the material. It also held a faint purple sheen when held in the light just so. Harry loved it. He planned on throwing out his old book bag he used at Hogwarts and instead use this new one instead.

Whisper stayed remarkably well behaved the entire time, merely watching the proceedings with her bright purple eyes.

A short while passed and Harry found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, introducing himself as Evan Harrison and saying he had just moved near the alley and needed to know the nearest place to buy groceries and amenities. Tom gave him directions to a muggle grocer a few blocks away and Harry gave his thanks and walked towards the exit. He was glad that he had bought the collar for Whisper at the pet shop. It had several charms on it, one of which would keep Whisper hidden from muggle eyes. It might be alright for her to be in full view in the middle of Diagon Alley but she would cause a stir in the middle of muggle London. He also was thankful he had a good bit of muggle money on him still; otherwise he would have had to make another trip back to Gringotts.

Once out in London again Harry grabbed a coffee and scone at the vendor he had visited the first day he met with Hermione at the Cauldron that summer. He broke off a small piece to discreetly feed to Whisper and they walked the short distance to the grocery store.

It didn't take him long to find all he needed and soon he left the store with arms full of bags. He ducked into a nearby alley to place them in his shoulder bag. Along with food and necessities, he had also bought several toy items that had attracted Whisper's attention.

Harry sighed and said to her. "You're going to be one spoiled little kitty, you know that right?"

Whisper merely purred in his ear and Harry chuckled.

The rest of the day found Harry back at his apartment, putting away his groceries and playing with Whisper. After wasting nearly an hour, messing around in the living room teasing the kitten with long bright-colored feathers on the end of a string attached to a stick, waking up Hedwig in the process before he moved her perch to his bedroom with an apology, he decided to put away his books.

Harry grabbed the box; thankfully it had a lightening charm on it, and climbed the circular staircase up to the small balcony that over looked the living room. He entered the first of two doors, behind which lay his library that was roughly the size of his bedroom directly below. Whisper had followed him and was in the process of exploring the room. She sniffed the door that was on the far left wall of the room and looked at Harry expectantly.

"That's the potions lab. I expect whoever built this place wanted to use the library and brew at the same time, that's why there's a door here and out on the balcony."

Her silent question answered, she went back to Harry's side to look at the books he pulled out of the box.

There was about thirty of them, he would have a long way to go before he filled even this small library, and they varied greatly in subject.

He had a few on magical creatures, including the one about South Asian creatures he had found the description of nagas in. He set that one aside to read later. He also had several potions, charms, and transfiguration books, as well as plenty of books on Runes and Arithmancy. There were also quite a few histories and biographies. At the bottom of the box he found a book that made him pause. It was about Wizarding healing practices. Hermione must have picked that one thinking of the healing skills he would gain after his creature inheritance.

Becoming a professional healer was never a thought he had entertained before but he could see the appeal. Instead of all the fighting and kowtowing to the ministry he would have to do as an auror, he could actually help people. Heal the sick, mend the broken, do for other's what no one had done for him before he came to Hogwarts and fell under the care of Madame Pomfrey. And while it could be argued that aurors do help others, the simple fact of consciously doing other's harm had never sat well with Harry. He wouldn't hesitate to protect those he cared for, but he doubted he would actually enjoy hunting down evil doers and sending them off to Azkaban on a regular basis. After seeing what happened to Sirius and experiencing Dementors for himself, he found the thought made him slightly ill.

A meow from Whisper caught his attention and he found her watching him curiously.

"It's a book on healing. It just made me think about maybe becoming one once I'm out of Hogwarts. It would be nice to help people instead of hurt them or a change." He said, thinking back on all his adventures and all the times he had had to kill another living thing, like with Quirrell and the basilisk.

Harry placed the book aside with the other and promised himself to read it before going back to school this fall.

Harry finished putting away his books a short while later and he and Whisper made their way back to the living room where Harry found two Owls pecking at the glass in his front door.

"Those must be from Draco and …Voldemort." Harry thought and opened his front door to let them in. A large-grey eagle owl and a raven flew in, circling briefly before alighting on the table in his nook. They both held out their legs and Harry untied the missives, finding the eagle owl held the promised note from Draco along with a package and the raven held the one from the Dark Lord. They both stayed after he had relieved them of the letters so he figured both required a response. Harry sat down to read the letters promising both birds a snack before they left and Whisper jumped up on the table to inspect their guests. She was studiously ignored by the regal owl, but the raven squawked and hopped over to her, scratching behind her ears with his beak, causing Whisper to purr.

"Aren't you a friendly fellow?" Harry said. "Not what I'd expect from a bird belonging to Voldemort but it's a pleasant surprise." And after he was sure neither bird would harm his kitten he started to read. Deciding to start with Draco's first, as that was the least intimidating and he was curious about the package:

_Harry_

_I have written you with the promised date and time for our shopping trip. I expect you ready and waiting next Friday at 9am. You should be grateful that I'm willing to get out of bed at such an ungodly hour during the summer to help you. I have also asked my mother and Hermione to join us, so don't think you can get out of it. I've sent along with this letter a package containing your birthday gift. It is a set of robes and other accessories for you to wear to your meeting with us on Tuesday. They are much more appropriate for the occasion than your normal attire. They are charmed to automatically resize so they should be a perfect fit._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_(P.S. Please feel free to write me if you have any problems with your inheritance. I know Hermione also offered the same thing, but as someone who has gone through a similar experience I might be able to help.)_

Harry couldn't help chuckle at Draco's tone in the letter and then feel warmed by his unexpected offer of help. He assumed the meeting that was referred to in the letter meant the one with the Dark Lord.

He then grabbed the package from Draco and opened it.

Inside was an ash gray robe lined with purple trim. It wasn't of a style Harry had seen at Hogwarts as it had a low v neckline and only had half sleeves and would come tight at the waist before flaring somewhere by his knees. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how well matched he and Whisper would look. There was also a pair of purple pants and a white undershirt made out of the same soft lightweight cotton that was perfect for the summer months as well as a pair of shiny black shoes, a belt and a silver buckle in the shape of a snake. The final item in the package was a long silver chain with a tear drop shaped smooth purple stone Harry assumed was amethyst.

"Wow, Draco really outdid himself with this didn't he Whisper?"

He penned a quick response agreeing to the time and date and thanking him for his concern and wonderful birthday present, promising to wear everything Draco had sent. Harry tied the missive onto the eagle owls leg and went into the kitchen to get one of the containers of lunch meat he had bought at the store. He gave both birds hefty portions and then opened up his letter from Voldemort.

_To Harry Potter_

_First, I would like to thank you for listening to my messenger with an open mind, not many would be as willing to throw aside past enmity as you did with the young Malfoy._

_I myself will not offer any apologies for my past actions as they would surely fall short, I can only say that now that I have returned to my right state of mind I hope we can move forward and avoid future conflict between us._

_I am anxiously awaiting the opportunity to meet with you and have made arrangements for us to dine with the Malfoys at their manor on Tuesday at 11 am. This letter will act as a portkey to their home that will activate on the stated date and time. I hope this proves acceptable. If not please send back a reply stating a better time and date._

_I have many truths to share with you about the reasons surrounding your parent's deaths and the actions of Dumbledore. I believe we might actually find ourselves with a common enemy._

_Cordially,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry was actually relieved that he offered no apologies for his past actions; Voldemort had been right in his assumption that it would mean nothing. He was also surprised at the polite tone of the letter. He hadn't been expecting that. To be honest he hadn't really known what to expect from a letter from Voldemort.

He wrote a polite confirmation of the time for their meeting and sent it off with the raven before leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh. Draco's owl had left as soon as it was done eating. Whisper jumped to his shoulders and snuggled down and Harry sat there lost in thought for quite some time before getting up to prepare dinner.

**

* * *

**

Harry spent most of Sunday inside, deciding to wait for the company of one of his friends before visiting the curiosity shops on Twistedturn Alley. He spent the day thinking of where he wanted to go with his future and alternating playing with the kitten and talking with Whisper and Hedwig. They made excellent sounding boards as he spoke to them about his different problems. He decided to wait until after hearing what Voldemort had to say before deciding what to do about Dumbledore. He did wonder though, how Dumbledore would react once he found out Harry was now, or at least tomorrow would be, legally considered an adult and no longer living with the Dursleys.

At about ten till midnight Harry heard the pecking of owls at his front door and went to let them in.

He had packages from the twins, Ron, Molly Weasley, Sirius, and Hermione. He set them aside to open tomorrow. It was too close to midnight to open them now. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a nervous wreck thinking of the changes his body would undergo in a few moments. Hedwig had gone out hunting earlier and was now back and perched on the railing on the stairs while Whisper sat curled up on the couch next to the seat Harry had just vacated.

Harry found himself breaking into a sweat a few minutes before twelve, and could feel his body tensing in anticipation.

Finally when the clock struck twelve it happened. Harry was hit by a wave of intense pain and with a mixture between a moan and a shout he fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and saw bright lights bursting behind them. Harry endured this for a few moments before a particularly vicious wave of pain lanced through him, from his head all the way to his toes and he succumbed to the darkness that mercifully enveloped him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

* * *

Harry woke with a groan, Whisper placing a paw on his face and poking him with a claw.

"Do I even want to get up?" Harry said as his mind went back to the events of last night.

Knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable, Harry stood slowly before stretching his aching muscles. He glanced at the clock and saw it was still only eight in the morning.

He heard a concerned hoot and he looked around and saw Hedwig watching him.

"I'm alright girl. Just a bit sore. "

He decided to check his new appearance and left the living room, Whisper and Hedwig following him into the master bathroom. Once there, Whisper jumped up onto the vanity and Hedwig flew up to perch on the shower rod. Harry could only gaze at his appearance in faint shock. He could still faintly recognize himself but there had been a lot of changes.

His hair was longer, growing down almost to his shoulders and feathering around his face. He was relieved to see it had lost its some of its disorder. Now it was slightly wavy with only a few stray locks instead of being the untamable mess it was before. It had changed color too, now being a wine purple so dark it could pass as black.

His eyes were also different. They had become brighter and now seemed to carry a bit of silver, especially around the edges and the pupils were slitted vertically. His face had lost some of its roundness and was now more heart-shaped, giving him more of the appearance of his mother. He still had his scar.

Harry took off his shirt and saw that his skin was a little paler, but not dramatically so and he might have grown a few inches. He would have to check later. He was pleased to see his body no longer looked so boney and malnourished; while still being slim he now had a lithe, graceful appearance and was slightly more muscled than before.

He looked down at his hands and saw that his nails had become longer. He pressed one into his index finger slightly and saw that it drew blood. They seemed thick enough that he imagined he'd have a bit of trouble trimming them back.

He noticed that he could clearly make out the scent of blood in the air. Apparently his senses had become sharper and even when he closed his eyes the presences of Hedwig and Whisper stood out more to his heightened awareness.

He remembered that he should be able to change form and wondered how to do so, thinking he'd like to see himself in his half-snake form. As soon as he entertained the thought he felt a strange tingling in his legs, lower back and mouth before hearing a rip and he looked down to see his jeans laying in half on the floor.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped revealing two elongated canines. His tongue darted out and he saw it was now longer, thinner, black and forked.

Whisper just cocked her head and stared at him before coming closer and touching his scaly waist with a paw and sniffing slightly.

"Holy fuck." Harry said lisping slightly because of his tongue.

His lower half from his waist just below his bellybutton was now that of a long, slender snake. It was curled up beneath him but Harry guessed it was probably at least six feet long. His scales were at first glance of the same dark wine tone of his hair. When Harry shifted in the light he was surprised to see a mottled pattern down the entire back of his tail that shimmered softly in iridescent silver.

His nails had grown even longer and were as dark as his hair and scales.

He turned around slightly to look at his back and saw that his scales continued up a bit, dusting a path till about mid-way up. The rest of his body stayed the same as before.

He wondered how hard it would be to move like this. He turned and attempted to go into his bedroom, and after a few awkward moments he found out how to maneuver the muscles in his tail and he slithered forward, concentrating to keep his torso upright. When he made it to the door he turned back head to the bathroom again, having only a little trouble turning around.

Okay Harry thought, as he got back in front of the mirror. Now let's try turning into a snake completely; keeping in mind to stay large enough to still be able view himself in the mirror when he remembered he could change size. The same tingle that had happened in is his legs spread to his whole body and he felt himself start to shift. It took a few moments longer than before but soon he found himself staring at a large serpent in the mirror.

He heard Hedwig give a small surprised hoot in the background and let out the snake equivalent of a chuckle. Whisper just stared at him with her wide amethyst eyes, curiosity shining through, before coming closer as Harry bent down to tickle her nose with his forked tongue, and she gently butted her head against his affectionately after letting out a soft sneeze.

Harry raised his head again and noticed he was seeing faint images of red and yellows super imposed over Whisper and Hedwig, fading into purple and blues. He thought back to what he knew of snakes and figured that must be their heat signatures. He had infrared vision, wicked. That could come in handy. He also noticed he could taste them on the air when he flicked out his tongue.

He drew back from his internal musings and looked at himself again in the mirror.

The coloration of his scales was the same. He still had his green eyes, but he found he also had a hood that he could puff out. Harry could barely see an ink black marking on the back when he turned slightly, but he couldn't get a very good view. He turned back to the mirror and opened his mouth wide, viewing his long syringe-like fangs. Poison that could drop a dragon would be a definite perk.

He then looked down at his scaly body and found he was at least twelve feet long if not more.

"This is actually pretty bloody fantastic." Harry thought to himself before changing back to his human form.

He found himself grinning and said "I can make this work. What do you think ladies?"

Hedwig hooted in agreement and Whisper just jumped back to her customary place on his shoulder and started purring.

He shifted form a few more times, getting used to the changes and the mechanics of how to move and using his tail to tease Whisper while Hedwig watched on seemingly amused, before hearing the sound of an owl tapping at his living room door. Not expecting anything Harry was curious about what it could be.

He grabbed a pair of pants from his trunk, noticing as he bent down that his body felt a little tired after all the experimenting he had done that morning, He figured it would take a while to adjust. He'd also have to think up a way to not lose his clothes when he changed form. That could be a bit of a nuisance.

Harry then rushed to the living room and opened the door to find a tawny owl that dropped a missive at his feet before flying off. Harry picked it up to find that it was from the ministry.

He sat down in one of the armchairs, Whisper jumping on the back to peer at the letter over his shoulder. Hedwig had gone back to her perch to sleep. She had already been up for far longer than usual. A lock of hair fell in his face and his pushed it back behind his ear, thinking get some ties later, before opening the seal.

It was short and to the point and Harry would bet anything that is was a form letter.

_Dear Harrison James Potter-Gryffindor:_

_This letter requires no response and is to inform you of your new legal status as an adult in both the eyes of the Ministry and the Muggle world. As such you are now free to use your magic within the confines of the law._

_To have the trace removed from your wand, please visit Ollivander's in Diagon Alley._

_Have a pleasant day_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement_

"That's good news." Harry murmured and gave Whisper a scratch. "I'll head over to Ollivander's after I open up my presents and have something to eat. It will be nice to be able to do magic out of school finally. Not to mention that I'll feel better about meeting Voldemort tomorrow if I can fully defend myself."

Harry slid down from the chair and onto the floor by his packages, thinking to let his body rest and distract himself. He opened the one from Molly Weasley first, so he could munch on the goodies she had sent. He felt ravenous, and his mouth watered at the scent of the meat-filled pie he pulled out. He then opened Hermione's, as she would probably be worried about him and be expecting a response.

She had sent a note and a package, which shockingly enough, didn't appear to be a book as it was a fairly large square box. He wondered how Hermione had had it delivered without being able to charm it.

He tore off the paper to find a coffee maker, a tin of his favorite coffee, samples of creamers and a large checkered mug.

"Oh Hermione, You are the most wonderful witch alive." Harry breathed. He had grown ridiculously fond of the bitter brew over the last few years and always felt better when he could have a cup first thing in the morning. He'd been slightly miffed at himself for forgetting to pick one up when he went shopping on Saturday.

He set it aside and began to look over the note she had sent.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? Did your inheritance go alright? Please send me back a letter as soon as you can, I've been terribly worried. _

_I hope you enjoy your new coffee maker. You should try the hazelnut creamer, it's delicious._

_I was going to get you a new book but since you just moved into your own apartment I thought this would be more appreciated. I also imagine what with all the books we picked up that you have plenty of reading material for the summer. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon, _

_Hermione_

Harry decided to give Hedwig some time to rest and would send a reply in the afternoon. He set the coffee maker aside, planning on putting it to good use after he was done with the rest of his mail, and grabbed the thin package from Sirius, wondering if he was still doing all right.

He opened up the short note that came with it:

_Hey Pup_

_Happy Birthday, I was going to give this to you at Christmas but I couldn't wait. If you want to talk to me, just say my name in the mirror._

_Hope to talk to you soon,_

_Snuffles_

A mirror? Harry quickly unwrapped the package, wanting to see if he could really talk to Sirius. He knew it might be dangerous but he trusted the man to keep silent if Harry asked. He was the closest Harry had ever had to a father and right now, with everything turning upside down he really needed that sort of thing.

"Sirius Black" Harry said into the mirror, and waited a little breathlessly.

The mirror began to swirl with a grey mist before it cleared and the surprised and concerned face of Sirius Black appeared.

"Harry where in the blazes are you?" He barked and Harry blinked at him before saying dumbly,

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Dumbledore was just here saying the wards around the Dursleys house fell last night and that you weren't there. None of the tracking spell's he had on you are working either. Are you alright pup?" at that Harry began to get worried.

"He's not there now is he Sirius?"

"Who?" came the confused reply.

"Dumbledore"

"Oh no, he left a few minutes ago to look for you, I better go tell everyone I'm talking to you..."

"Wait Sirius, don't! I'm fine; the blood wards were just weak and fell after I received my inheritance last night."

"Weak? Blood wards are some of the most powerful wards there are. Why would they be weak? And why aren't you at the Dursley's?"

"I don't know why the wards were weak. Look Sirius, I need you to promise not to tell Dumbledore or anyone else that I'm talking to you. If you don't I won't be able to explain things. I found out some information this summer that's made me wary about who to trust."

Sirius looked at him with hooded eyes for a moment before sighing and saying:

"All right pup, I'll keep quiet. Let me just head up to my room and put up a silencing charm so no one will overhear us."

"Thanks Padfoot." Harry replied gratefully.

It was only a few minutes before Sirius was up in his room with the silencing charm up.

"Okay, start talking pup."

"I won't be able to tell you everything right now, but I'll give you the basics."

Sirius nodded and Harry continued.

"Hermione and I went to Gringotts on Wednesday and I took the Magical and Hereditary history test..."

Harry spent the next hour explaining to his godfather everything the test had revealed. He didn't mention anything about his meeting with Voldemort, his lunch with Draco or even Hermione's own discovery about her heritage, deciding to let her choose who she shared it with. He did say he was in the process of uncovering a few more facts about everything and after Tuesday would be able to tell him more.

When he told him about his mother being a naga, Sirius widened his eyes comically and he spluttered a bit before saying a bit weakly,

"So, you had a creature inheritance then? You do look a bit different, now that you mention it." He said looking at Harry with a critical eye.

"Yeah, I woke up this morning and I can turn into both of my forms easily. It's wicked. I'll even be able to heal people Sirius! Though I haven't tried that yet."

Sirius grinned slightly.

"You've always had such a kind spirit Harry; you must have got that from Lily.

Harry found himself blushing before becoming somber again and he told him about the obliviations and compulsions Dumbledore had put on him.

"Do you believe me Sirius?" Harry asked after the man was silent for a few moments, lips pressed into thin lines.

Sirius scowled. "Yes Harry, I believe you. I'm just trying to control myself so I don't go rip that bloody bastard a new one for messing with my pup. I can't believe he blocked parts of your magical core and poisoned your mind with prejudices. Don't get me wrong, I don't trust slimy Slytherins, but you should be able to form your own opinions of people. Then to leave the need to sacrifice yourself in your subconscious… What the hell was he thinking? Was he planning on throwing you away just so he could defeat the Dark Lord? What the hell happened that he felt the need to obliviate you and tamper with your personality?"

At Sirius' ranting Harry felt himself start to pale. He had been avoiding thinking about the absolute betrayal he had received from the man who he had once looked up to, seen as a Grandfather even. To Harry, Dumbledore had been a savior, and to think he was just using him, planning to throw him away… Harry felt his heart clench at the painful reality that nearly everything he had known had been a lie.

Sirius must have noticed that something was wrong, stopping in his ranting and looking at Harry with a concerned gaze. Harry gave him a weak smile, thrusting his painful emotions back as far as he could. Sirius only narrowed his eyes before saying softly

"Sorry pup. I got carried away a bit."

And then he took a deep breath and abruptly said

"Harry, tell me where I can meet you."

"What, no Sirius you still wanted by the ministry it's… and I thought you were off with Remus somewhere out of Britain. Where are you? Hogwarts?"

"No I'm not at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's using my parent's old house in London as headquarters' for his group called the Order of the Phoenix. It was created to fight Voldemort and since he's returned Dumbledore has called the old crowd back together. He's making me stay here, saying I'll be safe from the ministry because of all the blasted wards on the place. The only real reason I came was because he said he'd bring you here after your birthday. I hate it here. I can come as Padfoot and I'll make sure no one knows I'm leaving or where I'm going. I've already lost James and Lily… I need to make sure you're okay. Besides I'm going nuts locked up in this place and if your apartment is as well warded as you said, there shouldn't be a problem."

Harry sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going to Ollivander's this afternoon to get the trace off my wand. I'll be there around two. Will that give you enough time to sneak out? I have an important meeting tomorrow though so..."

"That's alright pup, I won't bother you for long. Though I don't suppose you'll tell me about this meeting?" he added a bit suspiciously.

When Harry shook his head Sirius pouted a little before saying goodbye, promising to meet Harry at Ollivander's.

Harry let the mirror slip gently to the floor and Whisper climbed onto his lap, giving his palm a gentle lick.

"I hope I didn't just make a terrible mistake…"

**

* * *

**

He penned a quick note to Hermione, telling her he was fine and warning her that he had told Sirius about things and was meeting him this afternoon. Harry guiltily went and woke Hedwig, promising her loads of bacon, before sending her off.

He went back to the rest of his packages, grabbing the closest one and upon seeing it was from the twins, grinned as he sat back down on the floor to open it and read their letter.

He found it was filled with information about Dumbledore's Order. Even listing names of people they knew were members. It seems they weren't allowed to attend meetings and had devised a way to eavesdrop with no one the wiser. The Order had first held meetings at the burrow before going to Sirius's parent's house. Which was apparently called Grimmauld Place. The Weasley's were staying there right now and were looking forward to seeing Harry when he came.

Harry was sorry to have to disappoint them. He had no intention of staying anywhere near Dumbledore that summer. It was bad enough to have to go back to school. At least he would only have to see him at meal times… Maybe he's be able to meet them in Diagon Alley if things went well.

He would also have to think about what to tell everyone about his disappearance from the Dursley's. He felt bad that he was worrying everyone. Well, he felt bad about worrying everyone except Dumbledore.

The present they sent turned out to be a bunch of samples of the new pranks they'd come up with. It looked as if they were putting the money he gave them to good use. He got up to put them in a cupboard in the kitchen so Whisper wouldn't get into them.

He pulled Ron's package over next and opened the letter he had sent.

_Hey Mate,_

_How's your summer been so far? I hope those muggles aren't giving you too much trouble._

_Things have been pretty interesting lately…_

From there on it was just a repeat of things the twins had written, though considerably less informative.

Ron had sent him some of his favorite candy, some chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans.

Once he was finished with his presents he picked up the mess he had made and seeing as he still had time before he had to go to Ollivander's, decided to go for a walk.

With Whisper perched on his shoulder and his glamour necklace on he entered the Alley and walked to the right, towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. He stopped in front of a small shop that said Mordred's Piercing and Tattoo Parlor. He paused before deciding to act on his rebellious impulse and entered the store.

A young witch with short spiky black hair sat at the counter reading a magazine. She raised her eyes when he came in and Harry introduced himself, telling her he'd like to get his first tattoo and piercing. She smiled and sat him down at a magazine of designs, saying that wizarding tattoo's only took a few minutes to apply and could even be altered at a later date. He looked through for a few minutes before choosing a long black tribal tattoo he wanted placed on the side of his stomach. He thought it would look wicked when he was in his half-snake form. He asked if wearing a glamour would cause problems with the application. When she said yes, he removed his necklace and was surprised when all the girl did was raise an eyebrow before once again smiling at him.

Harry was finding himself a little unnerved by his heightened senses as the witch named Toby was explaining things to him. It was making him slightly jumpy and he was getting weird vibes from the witch. Not unpleasant, but he had no idea of what to make of it. He decided he'd ask Hermione or Sirius to help him figure out what it was.

Toby also had him pick out the piercing he would like. He decided to get his ear done, like Bill. He could just picture Mrs. Weasley's reaction, but he was tired of doing things according to everyone else's desires. From now on he was going to do things that _he_ wanted to do. He realized that this was probably just a juvenile form of rebelling, but he didn't much care at this point. He wanted to do it so he would.

He chose a simple tarnished silver hoop for everyday wear and also one that had a small amethyst drop hanging from a silver chain that would match the necklace Draco had sent him.

When he had everything picked out she had him go to the back room where the tattoo artist, a taller slimmer witch named Meredith with strawberry blonde hair down to her waist, got to work. Once again he felt the same strange vibe and did his best to ignore it. She had him take off his shirt and she applied the tattoo using her wand in under five minutes. Harry was surprised at how painless it was and when he asked about it found out that the ink was sent directly into the skin using magic. She was also the one who pierced his ear.

Whisper had seated herself in a chair close to Harry to watch the proceedings, eating the treats the witch up front had given her after cooing at how adorable she was.

Harry left the shop in less than twenty minutes and having about an hour before he needed to be at the wand maker's, went to go grab Whisper and himself some lunch at one of the café's in Diagon Alley. His strange new sense didn't disappear as he made his way down the Alley, and a few times when he passed certain witches or wizards, it actually made him feel slightly ill and he made a conscious effort to avoid them. By the time he stopped at a place to eat, Harry was feeling very unnerved and had to force himself to eat his bowl of soup. Whisper in her place against his neck, began to purr and rub her head against his in an effort to calm him. It wasn't long before he felt much better, though how much was because of Whisper or the absence of people in the isolated corner he had situated himself in, he didn't know.

**

* * *

**

Harry arrived at Ollivander's a bit early, but he went inside to get his trace removed anyway, he didn't need Sirius here for that.

It was a simple process. After a staring match between Whisper and Ollivander, one that he was pleased to see Whisper won, Ollivander waved his own wand over Harry's in a complex pattern and then it was if a thin film surrounding his wand shattered like glass.

Harry quickly thanked the old wizard, who gave him an oddly numb sort of feeling, and left.

He came back out onto Diagon Alley and scanned the crowds for Sirius's Grim-like animagus form.

He spotted him sitting beneath a tree directly across the street and made his way over to him. When he got close the large dog sniffed the air in confusion, obviously not completely recognizing Harry's scent after his change and Harry still had his glamour necklace on. He quickly eased his dogfather's confusion by saying,

"There you are Snuffles, why don't we head home now." With that the big dog jumped up to put his front paws on Harry's chest and gave him a few licks on the face before Whisper started to hiss at him. Causing the dog to sit back down and whine piteously.

Harry chuckled and led the way to his apartment. When they arrived inside Whisper jumped down from Harry's shoulder and he took off his necklace before finding himself pulled into Sirius' warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again pup." He said a little hoarsely

Harry blinked away tears "You too Padfoot." It seemed whatever strange sense he now possessed had no problems with the man because he was filled with only a sense of comfort and belonging.

They pulled apart and Sirius looked at him with an appraising eye, circling.

"Looking good Harry, I like the hair; you'll probably have to hide the eyes though. The earring's a nice touch."

"I just got it today, as well as this." Harry pulled up his shirt to show him his tattoo.

Sirius laughed. "Molly's going to have a fit. I want to be there when she finds out."

Harry grinned back at him and led him to his breakfast nook to sit him down, Sirius taking in the surroundings with an approving gaze.

"Nice place pup."

"Thanks Sirius, I already had lunch but can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." He said and looked at the Kitten who had jumped up on the table to watch him "Though I do sorta feel like chasing your cat. Where on earth did you find a nekomata?"

"A pet shop down the street. She's brilliant. Her name is Whisper and I didn't find her as much as she chose me."

Sirius nodded in understanding before saying:

"So show me the rest of your apartment…"

An hour later they were sitting in the living room. Harry had given Sirius a tour of the house and then showed him his different naga forms. He then asked him about the strange vibes he had been picking up off of people today.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "I've heard nagas are incredibly sensitive to the world around them and are highly in tune with magical auras. That's probably what you've been feeling. The ones who made you feel ill are probably of a nasty sort with twisted auras or ill intent."

Harry glad he now had an explanation for this new occurrence, even though he wasn't sure he was happy with it yet, brought up a change in subject.

"Are you going to go back to Grimmauld Place, Padfoot?"

Sirius frowned before replying, "I honestly don't know that I could stay around Dumbledore without saying something we'll both regret. Not to mention that I hate the place, there isn't really any reason to go back now that Dumbledore can't keep you from me."

"If we could clear your name, would you live here Sirius? I'd really like it if you could."

Sirius softened his eyes and looked at Harry. "You know I would Harry, but the chances of that rat being caught are slim to none and that's the only way the ministry will admit they sent the wrong man to Azkaban."

Harry nodded and got a distant look in his eyes, scratching a sleeping Whisper behind the ears, thinking on his meeting with Voldemort tomorrow. Maybe he could see if he could get the Dark Lord to give him Pettigrew…

"What are you planning Harry?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"Nothing" he said perhaps a bit too quickly because Sirius didn't look convinced.

"You know you can trust me pup, if you've got something in the works then let me know so I can help."

Harry seriously considered telling him of his plans tomorrow, but thought better of it. It would be easier to tell Sirius about the Dark Lord once he had a bit more evidence than just a Malfoy's word that he had changed.

"There's nothing to worry about Padfoot."

Sirius scowled "Alright Harry, but I know you're up to something. I hope you can tell me whatever it is soon, but until then I'll hold my peace. Just know that I'm here for you."

Harry smiled at the warm feeling that was left in his chest before saying,

"So do you know where you're going then?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm not really, do you mind if I tell Remus about everything? I want to ask him to come with me. Dumbledore has him running back and forth trying to convince the werewolves to join his side, not that it will ever work. It's more likely to get him killed. I know we can trust him."

Harry thought for a moment about the man who had been his teacher in his third year before saying it was okay to let him know.

"I'm thinking it would be best if I went back and informed everyone that you're fine and then leave again." Harry looked a little worried at this before Sirius said,

"I won't tell them where you are; just that you moved out of the Dursley's and are now a legal adult and living in a place that's well protected. They won't be happy, but at least they'll know you're alright."

"That makes sense." Harry said, relieved that he had solved one of his problems, at least temporarily. "Are you sure Dumbledore won't give you trouble about leaving?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will, but I'd like to see him try and keep me on a leash." He said with a feral grin and Harry laughed feeling slightly reassured.

"Remus and I will probably come and visit you soon." Harry nodded in acceptance.

Sirius left not to long after and Harry found himself alone, feeling much better after his reunion with the man.

Harry went to the kitchen to prepare a light supper when he heard the tapping of an owl at his door. He found that it was Hedwig returning from Hermione's and she settled on the table, Harry giving her a large chunk of meat from his sandwich while he read 'Mione's reply to the one he had sent earlier. She told him that she was happy he was well and that she was glad he had told Snuffles and she didn't think he should worry about trusting him. She was a little disapproving of his recklessness in coming to Diagon Alley but understood that he and Harry needed to see each other. She left him with a warning that if he didn't write her again after his appointment tomorrow she would practice some of the hexes she had learned from Draco on his person.

Harry smiled at her reassurances and her concern, fully intending on complying with her wishes as she was formidable enough without whatever nasty things Draco had taught her. He went to the fridge and pulled out some more meat for Hedwig before finishing his supper and then cleaning up. He intended to do a bit of reading in his book on healing before going to bed early. He bade Hedwig goodnight with a gentle scratching of her feathers as she returned to her perch to sleep, forgoing a hunting trip since she had a full belly and was tired. He then picked up Whisper from where she had been napping on the couch and made his way to his room, stifling his yawns.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday morning found Harry trying to gather his courage for the upcoming day with a cup of coffee in his hand and Whisper in his lap. He decided it would be a good idea to bring her with him, not that she'd let him leave her, if only to be able to use her shadow travelling abilities as a means of escape if things didn't go well. She'd also be able to tell him if Voldemort was lying. Harry wasn't about to just take the man at his word.

He found himself unable to settle into just one task that morning. He had attempted to read only to be continuously pulled from the book by his anxiety. The same thing had happened when he tried to write responses back for the letter's he'd gotten yesterday and when he tried to go over his summer homework again. Finally he gave up all pretense of doing something useful and played with Whisper until it was time to get ready.

He dressed himself in the outfit Draco had sent him. He was pleased to see it went well with his new looks and fit his form beautifully. The ash-gray robe had a low V neck and came snug at his waist before widening out to just below his knees and the sleeves flared nicely at his elbows and trailed down a bit. The wide purple trim adorning the edges seemed to match Whisper's eyes almost perfectly. The form fitting pants were of a darker plum and were extremely comfortable, as was the simple undershirt beneath his robe, being made from soft cotton that feeling almost like silk against his skin.

He put on the necklace Draco had sent, as well as his mind protection pendant from Gringotts. He also slipped out the simple hoop in his ear and replaced it with the one with the dangling amethyst drop. Harry then ran a brush through his hair a few times before deciding to just leave it be.

He'd have to admit that he was extremely grateful that Draco had sent him the clothes. After seeing how nice he looked in them, he felt himself feeling a bit more confidant. When he looked at the clock and saw that it was only a few more minutes to eleven he went to fetch Whisper, who had been napping on his bed. After grabbing a firm hold of her in his arms, Harry gripped the letter portkey and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long and thank all of you who have reviewed and added me to their favorite's list or story alerts. You are wonderful :D

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles**

"**Parseltongue"**

**

* * *

**

Nagini lay draped across the muscled, bare chest of, arguably, the most powerful wizard alive. She was enjoying the warmth of her wizard's skin as he lay abed, covers long since tossed aside in the heat of the summer night. He was sleeping peacefully, which had once been a rare occurrence but was now more and more frequent. Sunlight was just beginning to creep up his handsome aristocratic face, coming from the window next to the large bed. She raised her head softly when she heard birds begin to chirp outside.

**Ssstupid little noissemaker'ss** she hissed in annoyance, belatedly realizing this might cause the man beneath her to wake. He shifted, wrinkling his brow and slightly scrunching his aquiline nose before calming once again and Nagini hissed softly in relief. It looked like she would be able to enjoy her rest for a while longer.

Things had been so much more pleasant since her wizard had started to become whole again. He was no longer bouncing from intense anger to insane glee erratically, delighting in causing mindless pain to others with no real gain to himself. Now instead, he was a delicious combination of power, persuasiveness and control, with a hint of sadistic playfulness. Though she doubted his follower's would call it such. Peaceful moments like this used to be nonexistent and now she reveled in them.

She languidly shifted, the morning light dancing on her scales.

She loved her wizard, and was glad of his recent changes. He was much happier and powerful now that his soul was nearly complete again.

She knew today they would be meeting with the other speaker. He had not said it, but Nagini could tell her wizard was excited. Something about the boy intrigued him and she was looking forward to speaking with the snakeling.

Nagini sighed when her wizard began to stir, sun finally reaching his eyes, knowing her rest was finally over.

A crimson eye blinked blearily before long toned arms rose up past the headboard in a languid stretch and her wizard said in a slightly hissy, baritone voice.

**Good morning Nagini, did you ssleep well?**

**Yes Masster, I sslept very well. **Nagini slid up and onto his shoulders as he sat up.

**Very good, we have a full sschedule today. **He ran a hand through straight jet black hair that was tussled from sleep, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up slowly, stretching again as he went.

Her wizard caressed her scales with a long, slender finger and she let out a pleased hiss as he made his way to the bathroom.

**Why don't you play with Wormtail for a while Nagini, I need to get ready.**

**That ssoundss amussing** and she let out a hissy chuckle and slid down to the floor and made her way out of the room. How she loved to make that filthy rat man cringe and whimper! Maybe she could even bully him into getting her some breakfast…

**

* * *

**

Voldemort chuckled at the retreating form of his familiar, knowing she took unholy delight in the pathetic wizard's fear.

He entered his bathroom and slipped into the shower, intent in washing away the last vestiges of sleep.

As he lathered his hair he found his mind drifting to the lunch he would be having with Potter today. If things went well he would strike a magnificent blow against Dumbledore and the bumbling fools of the ministry. If things didn't go well… he paused in his ministrations and frowned. Potter could hate him, choose to fight against him, and he had every right to. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a bit apprehensive of the boy's response to him. He had killed his parents and one of his classmates, had tried to kill _him_ several times. It was a miracle the boy had agreed to a meeting at all.

He scowled at himself, angry at his own foolish worries. What did it matter to him if a boy who only managed to get by on foolish luck decided to side against him? Yes, it would be a political setback, the title of Boy-Who-Lived held a lot of sway, but he could overcome that.

So he really had nothing to concern himself with, right?

He frowned when he heard a tiny rebellious part in his mind disagree.

Voldemort huffed and turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He'd feel better if he had time to call some of his lower death eaters and have a bit of fun. Nothing like the melodious sound of screams and the splatter of blood against stone to take care of a little extra tension, but no, he had to be stuck in his _study_ all morning. Sometimes he really missed the freedoms of insanity… no paperwork.

He also needed to be careful he didn't fall back into old…_habits_. There would be plenty of time for fun once he took over the ministry and made the fool Dumbledore pay, but until then, things would go much more smoothly if he won the wizarding world over with his charm and not his curses. Though he was certain there would be plenty of opportunity for that method as well, what with all the foolish Gryffindors running around.

And if a few of his death eaters felt like testing him since his new change in doctrine, well… Voldemort felt a slightly maniacal grin split his face. Well he'd welcome the opportunity. It certainly had been _fun_ playing with Fenrir for a bit. It would be a long time before the foolish werewolf acted up again.

He chuckled darkly before sighing in resignation and he mentally went over his schedule for the morning, walking over to his wardrobe to pull out a set of fine dark blue robes and black trousers. He had several reports to look over from his spies at the ministry and was expecting Severus at nine. Apparently the Order was in a bit of a huff about Potter's disappearance and he had wanted to know what they might be planning before he had his meeting with the boy.

He finished getting ready quickly, slicking his hair back slightly so it was away from his face, looking neat and trim. He then called one of his house elves and had it deliver breakfast to his study, before leaving his room and striding down the halls of Riddle manor, long legs eating up the distance to where he heard Wormtail squealing. He wanted Nagini to join him in the office. She made for good company and he saw no reason why he had to suffer alone.

**

* * *

**

He heard a knock on his door at precisely nine o'clock and gave a curt "Enter".

Severus Snape, his potion's master and spy strode in with his signature blank face and came to a stop in front of the Dark Lord's desk before giving a graceful bow and seating himself.

"So tell me Severus, what news have you brought of Dumbledore's little order." Voldemort said as his set aside his reports and leaned back in his chair. Nagini was draped along the back and hissed at the disturbance before settling again.

"My Lord, after the panic that occurred when the wards around Potter's residence fell, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order went searching for the boy. They had little luck until Sirius Black informed us he had met with Potter and that he was fine. He also informed us that Potter was now an adult, due to being Gryffindors heir, and had decided to move out of the home Dumbledore had placed him in and had found a well-protected place to stay. After then telling Dumbledore and the rest that they were free to keep using his home, he announced he was leaving as there was no longer any reason for him to stay since his godson wouldn't be coming."

"I bet the Old Fool took that well."

Severus allowed a small smirk to slip to his face. "Yes, I don't recall Albus ever looking that thunderous before. Black had to call on the wards to escape without being detained. He took the werewolf with him as well. But it was Molly Weasley who made the biggest fuss. It would have been amusing had her screeching not been so hard on the ears."

Voldemort let out a cackle. Oh how he wished he could have seen the look on Dumbledore's face when he realized his Golden Boy had slipped his leash.

"What are their plans concerning the boy?"

"At this point there trying to find him and also attempting to see if they can't have him put back under someone's guardianship. Dumbledore is trying to get him back with his relatives while Molly and Arthur merely think he is too young to be on his own and are even willing to take him in. The rest are content to let Dumbledore handle the matter. As far as I know they have had no luck, either with locating him or revoking his adult status."

"Good. Were you able to speak with the twins you mentioned?"

Severus suddenly frowned and said "Yes I have, and I admit what they had to tell me was concerning. They were surprisingly eager to talk to me. Apparently in Potter's second year, they had to rescue him from his room. There were bars on the window and locks on the door. They had to go retrieve his things from a locked cupboard downstairs. It also seems that Molly was in the habit of sending food packages to Potter in the summer because the boy always seemed so thin. The twins weren't sure but they guessed that his relatives refused him food as punishment. Potter didn't talk about it much in anyone."

"I see." Voldemort said calmly while inwardly seething. He took a few calming breaths.

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Nothing of great importance. The Order is confused by your silence of late and don't quite know what steps to take. Dumbledore is keeping his own council but I think he also might be genuinely confused about your actions. I know for a fact he is worried that Harry Potter isn't under his thumb anymore."

"I think I'd like to keep them guessing for a while longer, report to them that I am having trouble adjusting to my new body and that I have gone into seclusion for the time being. Also mention that I have ordered you to brew several potions to aid my recovery. That should give you ample excuse to get away if I have need of you. Report to me if they have any progress with finding Potter, or if they succeed in regaining control over him. Though I highly doubt that will happen."

"Yes my Lord."

"You may go Severus."

**

* * *

**

At ten thirty Voldemort flooed to Malfoy Manor with Nagini still wrapped around his shoulders, where they were met by Lucius and Narcissa, Draco apparently still getting ready.

He greeted the lady with a chaste kiss on her hand and gave a nod to his follower before saying

"I trust things are suitably prepared Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord. We will be dining on our patio near the Hedge Menagerie and then you and Potter can move to my personal study to speak if you wish."

"That will be acceptable."

"Would you like to join us in the parlor for some tea while we wait for Harry Potter, my Lord?" Narcissa asked, inkling her head gracefully.

Voldemort nodded in agreement and they made their way to a room close by the foyer the boy would be portkeying into. The Dark Lord sitting in a plush armchair while the Malfoys sat upon the love seat. They called for Nibbins, who brought them some tea, before popping out again.

"Draco will be joining us shortly; he is rather nervous and has been delightfully frazzled all morning." She said with a smirk around her teacup.

Lucius joined in her amusement and said "He has so few contemporaries that can match him in power and skill that he is most anxious to change their hostility to a friendly rivalry instead. I must say Potter would make for more interesting company than some."

"Not to mention a certain witch is very closely tied to the boy." Narcissa added.

"The one that he requested be kept safe from the war?" Voldemort asked, mildly interested.

Both Lord and Lady Malfoy nodded.

The Dark Lord hummed and he caressed the scaly appendage on his lap. He was pleased with this news, if only because it was good to have more ties binding Potter to the side of the Dark.

Just then Draco came in and he glanced suspiciously at the small smirks on his parent's faces before bowing and greeting his Lord. He took a seat in another armchair before the conversation resumed.

"I am interested to see what changes have occurred in the boy since his inheritance." Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded slightly but a curious gleam grew in her eye. "Yes, it will be a great treat to meet a naga. I wonder if we can convince him to show us his forms?"

Draco frowned a bit in thought. "We might be able to, if things go well. But then again he might not feel comfortable doing so, I don't know Harry that well but I do know he dislikes attention focused upon him."

At the mention of Potter's recent change into a naga Voldemort found himself growing slightly uncomfortable. He knew the creatures were extremely sensitive to magical auras and intent. He hoped that this sensitivity didn't cause complications in his dealings with the boy. His soul was still not completely whole, what with the boy having a small piece and the destruction of the diary.

There was little he could do about it though, so he turned back to the conversation at hand.

It wasn't long before they moved back to the foyer where Harry would arrive, and they waited out the last few minutes in silence before the stumbling form of Harry Potter arrived.

"Bloody Portkeys… you all right Whisper?" they heard him mumble softly and they each had to stifle amusement, at least till they got a good look at the boy. Then they gaped, as much as a Malfoy and a Dark Lord would allow themselves to.

Nagini's head had shot up comically at his arrival and she was silent a few moments before turning her head to the Dark Lord's face and hissing a little accusingly,

**You did not ssay he was a Naga Masster!**

**Iss that a problem? **And Voldemort saw Potter watching them curiously with those captivating bright eyes and found he couldn't quite look away. **You're caussing a sscene.**

**No Masster, not at all. It iss a great honor to meet one of the Wisse Oness.**

**Wisse Oness?** The boy asked for him. Voldemort found he didn't mind, the sound of another wizard speaking in Parseltongue was a pleasant experience.

**Yesss. That iss the name sserpentss have given your kind. Jusst as the Bassilissk is king, your kind are the Wisse Oness.**

Voldemort tore his gaze from Potter and addressed his familiar

**We can disscusss thiss more later. **

He then looked back at the boy.

**I believe proper introductionss are in order. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, alsso known as Lord Voldemort, and thiss iss Nagini my familiar. I must ask that you refer to me as Marvolo in this company at leasst. I know of your penchant for ssaying my moniker and do not wissh to causse my followerss disscomfort in their own home. **

The boy appraised him for a moment before nodding his head in acquiescence.

"Very well, Marvolo. Thank you for meeting with me on…friendlier terms. I'd also like to ask that you all address me as Harry. Mr. Potter gets rather tiring on the ears."

The Dark Lord smiled slightly and said "It is to the best interests of both of us to do so. Lucius, greet our guest."

The Malfoy's, who had been standing silent through the whole exchange drew forward, expressions not showing their curiosity about the exchange between the two or the name by which Harry had addressed their Lord.

Lucius greeted him with a slight inclination of his head and shook his hand saying "Welcome to our home Harry. I hope that despite the past between us you will enjoy your afternoon here. You may address me as Lucius."

"Thank you Lucius. I'm sure this will be a pleasant afternoon."

Narcissa then extended a hand and a friendly smile, which Harry returned before pressing his lips against her fingers lightly. "Welcome to our home Harry, and if I may ask, is that a nekomata on your shoulder? It's lovely."

The Dark Lord blinked, having missed the feline in his preoccupation with the boy.

"Yes, her name is Whisper. I hope it's all right that I brought her along."

"Of course such a lovely creature would be more than welcome in our home. I'll have the house elves bring some crème with our lunch."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. That would be much appreciated." Harry replied and Whisper meowed in agreement, much to their amusement.

"Please call me Narcissa."

Draco then came forward to shake Harry's hand in greeting. "Welcome Harry. I trust you have been well the past few days?"

"Thank you Draco, and yes everything has been fine. How about you?"

"Busy, but pleasant."

"Well then, now that the pleasantries have been taken care of," Lucius said "Why don't we adjourn to the patio for lunch? I think you will appreciate our hedge sculptures. They are the finest in Britain."

And with that they left the foyer and made towards their lunch destination, listening to Lucius as he gave a brief history of Malfoy manor. The Dark Lord had heard it all before so he occupied himself with discreetly staring at the young naga out of the corner of his eye. Harry was walking beside Draco and it was hard to tell what Harry was thinking. He had a surprisingly good mask. But the Dark Lord thought things had gone well so far. Hopefully the afternoon would continue in the same vein. He was somewhat shocked at his change in appearance, and doubly so at his own reaction to it. He found himself thinking that he might have to make some changes in his plans…

**

* * *

**

Harry was only half listening to Lucius, paying more attention to the tall form of the Dark Lord. Even after his dream, even after what Draco had told him, he hadn't quite believed the monster he had been plagued with since he was eleven had changed. Yet here he was. Young looking and devilishly handsome (he did NOT just blush at that thought!) and polite and getting ready to have a civil lunch with him!

He tuned into his new awareness and found that while his sensitivity did pick up something _broken _in the man, it was mending. And while Marvolo's aura did feel Dark, it didn't feel _wrong_. Which baffled him because wasn't Dark magic supposed to be evil in nature? Meant only to cause destruction and pain? Wasn't that why it was illegal? He had the same feeling from the Malfoy's, though considerably less powerful and there was no hint of threat from any of them. It was baffling.

He had been expecting to feel as he did when he encountered those people who made him feel sick in Diagon Alley yesterday, but the only real discomfort he could feel was a tingling sensation in reaction to the Dark Lord's presence. A desire to…_touch_ the man. To just take hold of his long slender hand that hung so gracefully at his side so he could get a better understanding of why he was feeling this way.

He imagined that would go over well.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought to himself and then doubled his efforts to listen to the head of the Malfoy family as he expounded on when and why this wing was added, where that tapestry came from, how much the little vase in the alcove was worth, and on and on and on. Even the Dark Lord appeared to be tuning him out.

Harry might have imagined it, but he thought Lady Malfoy gave him a slight apologetic look.

Thankfully they soon arrived at the outdoor patio where they were having lunch. They were seated around an elegant French iron and gilt bronze table with a glass top. Lucius and Narcissa sat across from each other, with Marvolo on Narissa's right, next to Lucius. To her left were Harry and then Draco who sat next to his father. The house elves, true to Narcissa's word, had a setting for Whisper between the Draco and Harry. He set her down and she immediately began on her bowl of crème.

He noticed Nagini slid off the Dark Lord's shoulder's and curled up in the sun a few feet from the table.

"Well Harry," the Dark Lord began as he cut into his meal. "How does it feel to be on your own now?"

"It's been wonderful."

"Have you had the opportunity to visit Gryffindor's vault yet? I can only imagine what treasures lie within."

All Harry could hear in the man's voice was curiosity so he replied. "No not yet, I'm meeting with my account manager tomorrow. I imagine I'll look through it then. The test also revealed me as secondary heir to the Slytherin line, giving me access to the library in that vault. Would it be alright with you if I entered?"

The Dark Lord blinked for a moment, before raising his cup to his lips and replying over the rim,

"Of course you may go. There are many books in Parseltongue that you would find useful located in the front right bookshelves, though there are some sections it would be best if you did not enter alone."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding

"It has been some time since I have visited and I would be glad to join you to make sure you don't run into anything…_unpleasant_. What time are you meeting with the goblins?"

Harry looked a little stunned and replied. "Ten o'clock. You can go into the Alley?"

The Dark Lord let out a chuckle. "Why yes Harry, I do have the ability to move from place to place."

Harry blushed and then cleared his throat "People won't recognize you?"

"Most people who knew me in this form are long dead, but I do put on a slight glamour in public. If I meet you there at noon that should give you time to handle your affairs before we go to Slytherin's vault. I only ask for one thing in return.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

Again Marvolo chuckled, obviously amused. "You don't need to be so suspicious."

Harry just raised his eyebrows.

"It's a simple thing. Allow me to tutor you in Parselmagic. It would be both safer for you and faster than learning it on your own."

"Aren't you busy? You know, doing your Dark Lord things?"

Marvolo smiled and said. "Yes I do tend to be rather busy, but even I need time to practice my magic. I could fit it in then."

"Alright then." Harry said, still looking a little wary of the idea, but a part of him was glad of the opportunity to get to know the man behind the monster. "Assuming things go well today I will accept your offer."

"Excellent." Came the simple reply

Lucius cleared his throat softly, a little shocked and amused. "Have you been adjusting to your recent changes well? I remember when I had my creature inheritance. It took some time to get used to and I had some idea of what to expect from my family."

Harry sighed. "It's been interesting."

Narcissa then interjected "We were hoping you might show us your form. None of us has ever seen a Naga before and we would be immensely grateful, though we would understand if you were to refuse."

Harry thought for a moment "Alright. I'll need a bathroom or something first though."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I lost a perfectly good pair of jeans yesterday; I don't won't to ruin these clothes."

Draco sniffed and then said seriously "I highly doubt it was actually a loss. I've seen your wardrobe Potter. I can't wait till we can get you some decent clothes."

"Oi, I like my clothes." Harry said in mock indignation.

"I agree with Draco. You look so fine Harry dear; it's a shame to cover it all up with those scruffy clothes. They don't compliment you at all. You have such a unique coloration now, what with your eyes and hair. It will be fun to outfit you in clothes that accent your new looks and form. I can't wait." said Narcissa delightedly.

Lucius then added, "You also have your new status as Lord Potter-Gryffindor to uphold."

Harry let out a defeated sigh. He was so going to get Draco for putting him into his mother's clutches to play dress-up, but he knew it was important. Not only for his public image, but also for himself personally. He was looking forward to getting rid of his last ties to the Dursley's. He guessed he should be thanking them. At least now he knew he would get things that would look good and make him feel good. If Draco's taste in the outfit he picked out for him today was anything to go by.

Marvolo took that moment to intervene. "I believe I can help you with your problem shifting. It is a simple matter for magical creatures to store their raiment's in a magically created space so when they change back, they don't lose them."

"How?"

"You merely wish it so. That _is_ the basic principle of magic."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Will after our private meeting be alright then?"

"Of course!" Narcissa said.

Things were silent for a few minutes while they ate their meals. Whisper finished with her crème and started cleaning her face.

"So Harry, our Draco has recently decided he wishes to pursue a potions mastery after Hogwart's, have you given any thought to what you want to do after school?"

"That's fantastic Draco! You've always been brilliant in potions class." Harry not mentioning that was outside the time he and his Slytherin friends weren't sabotaging Gryffindor potions.

Draco smirked and pointed his chin in the air. "Of course!" Harry chuckled at his display.

"As for myself I'm not quite sure what I'd like to do, but one of the abilities that came with my Naga inheritance was the gift of healing. I've been reading a bit about it the last few days and I have to say I like the idea of becoming an independent professional healer better than becoming an auror, which had been my previous choice.

"A healer is a wonderful profession." said Lucius. "Especially if you open your own practice. St. Mungo's is as tied down by the ministry as the auror department is."

Harry questioned the older Malfoy for a few moments about the different rules and restrictions at St. Mungo's. When his curiosity was sated on the matter he suddenly asked.

"So Marvolo, do you have any personal plans for after the war? You know, despite being Supreme Overlord and all that."

Draco choked on his duck, startling Whisper from her ministrations.

She jumped off the table and headed over to Nagini. Harry wasn't too worried, he doubted the snake would harm her, but he watched carefully out of the corner of his eye anyway. He was faintly surprised when he noticed Nagini start to flick her tail rhythmically in front of the kitten, who watched for a few moments before pouncing only to have the tail pulled just out of her reach.

The Dark Lord raised his brow and chuckled lightly in amusement, eyes having travelled to watch as Harry's had. Didn't he know Dark Lord's weren't supposed to find kittens amusing? Harry turned back to look at the Malfoy's who had also been watching. He had never thought he would see such unguarded expressions on their faces. This whole afternoon seemed a bit surreal. Lunch with the Dark Lord and the Malfoy's. Harry snorted softly. Who would have thought it would be this pleasant.

"I think I will prefer the term Emperor, and after affairs are settled and secure I will most likely do some traveling. I explored many places in my youth but missed many learning opportunities because of my narrow focus." The Dark Lord said suddenly and Harry looked back at the man and saw he was watching him.

Harry was surprised that his cheekiness hadn't provoked the man. "Do you have any place in particular you would like to go, or do you just want to see everything?"

"African cultures have always fascinated me. I believe South America would be top on my list as well. Is there any place you would find interest in?"

"I haven't thought much about things like that, but…India would be interesting. How about you Draco?"

"Greece had always appealed to me."

Both Harry and Narcissa's eyes lit wickedly "Oh, I'm sure it has Draco…" Harry said.

Their meal continued on in much the same manner and soon it was time for Harry's private meeting with the Dark Lord.

**

* * *

**

They were seated in Lucius' private study, Whisper on Harry's shoulder and Nagini curled up by the chair of the Dark Lord, when Marvolo began.

"I know we have much to discuss, but I think it would be prudent for you to have knowledge of the full truth surrounding recent events, your parent's deaths and Dumbledore's manipulations before we continue with anything else. Would it be acceptable if I start with my recent changes?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you familiar with the term Horcrux?"

"Yes, and if you are referring to the one in my scar, then the goblins told me about it."

"I suspected as much. Did you know that the piece of soul in your forehead had been freed of the taint that plagued the rest of my soul when I created the horcrux?"

"No…?"

"You mentioned at lunch one of your newly gained abilities was healing. Such a talent will not lie completely dormant if the user is in danger of death or serious injury. Did you have any instances of quick recovery in your childhood?"

"Yes"

The way Harry had said it, quick and devoid of emotion, stood out in Marvolo's mind and he wondered briefly if the boy had suffered more than neglect at the hands of his relatives.

"Then it was most likely your gift manifesting early, it could also have played a part in your survival against my killing curse but I am not certain."

"What does this have to do with your horcrux?"

"Everything. I suspect your gift is what freed my piece of soul from the taint; otherwise it would have most definitely have affected you in a negative way. To be honest I wasn't sure how that had occurred until you revealed your healing ability."

"When I regained my body that night in the graveyard, the proximity to a piece of my soul that was unblemished by the magic that tore apart my soul allowed my mind to clear enough to know that I needed to put my soul back together. I understood I had lost sight of myself and my goals. I was no longer the charming, brilliant young wizard who had the means and drive to change the wizarding world"

"So over the first month of summer I retrieved the horcruxes I had made and reabsorbed the pieces of my soul."

"May I ask why you felt the need to split your soul in the first place?"

"That is the next topic I wish to speak about. Though I must mention that in the process of regaining the form you see before you, I too found evidence of Dumbledore manipulating events."

"While I was attending Hogwart's I began to make plans to change the Wizarding world for the better. I will admit that I was, and still am sadistic and more inclined towards the Dark arts than other branches of magic. But I was not planning a war. I intended to take over the ministry from the inside out."

"Dumbledore though, never trusted me, not only because if my dark inclinations but because I thought for myself and was magically powerful. Because of this he felt I needed to be gotten rid of and what better way than by falling to the Dark Arts I had dared to embrace?"

"They do not teach it these days but dark magic, simply put, is only that, magic and magic itself is not inherently evil. Evil or good stem from intent. Practicing dark magic does however, require a great deal of control over oneself, both mind and spirit because otherwise it will draw upon the emotions and mind of a wizard to the point where the wizard does not control it, it controls the wizard."

He paused then to see if Harry had any questions but only found the boy watching him with slightly frowning eyes so he continued.

"Dumbledore could not place strong compulsions upon me because I was to magically powerful, so instead he planted the seeds of obsession and carefully cultivated them. I discovered traces if this when I underwent the process to regain my original body.

"Obsession?" Harry queried.

"Yes, he placed into my mind an irrational fear. One that made me fear death over anything else. Fear is a powerful emotion, and for one who uses the dark arts it can be deadly."

"It was this obsession planted by Dumbledore, and carefully placed hints he threw in my direction that led me to create the diary horcrux. Doing such a potent piece of magic with a mind clouded by fear, allowed the magic to become twisted, and I believe Dumbledore thought it would destroy me, or at least get me tossed in Azkaban or weakened to the point I was no longer a threat."

"Whatever the case, I was only left slightly unhinged, and with the desire to create even more horcruxes. All in all I created seven including the piece in your scar, and each time I fractured my soul, I became more tainted with twisted magic and more insane. Eventually Dumbledore again decided I needed to be destroyed."

"Dumbledore gained great recognition from his defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and it is my belief that he sought to use me as his second conquest against the dark to further raise his pedestal in the light."

"But he couldn't defeat me, I was insane, but I had not lost my power. So he decided to set up a trap to capture me and then force me to reveal the locations of my horcruxes."

"He created a false prophecy announcing a savior who could match my power, and I decided to end the threat before it could manifest any danger to me. What I know of the false prophecy goes like this:

_The one with the power to match the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies._

There was more but my spy was unable to hear the rest."

"The false prophecy referred to me didn't it?" Harry said hollowly.

"Yes, it was either you or Longbottom."

"Why did he…? My parents…"

"I assume he used them because he could manipulate them as he needed." Marvolo paused and studied the boy before him and noticed with a faint bit of shock that there were tears forming in those glistening green and silver eyes. He was even more shocked when he felt his chest ache for the boy.

"Do you wish to continue…?"

Harry nodded yes and fiercely rubbed his eyes. "Let's just get it over with."

Marvolo studied the boy for a moment longer before going on

"I have done some digging since regaining my mind and I believe I understand most of what happened that night."

"Your mother performed Blood magic. Through her willing sacrifice a spell was activated around you that would incapacitate, but not kill me. It is likely the ritual was supplied to her by Dumbledore, as its intent was not to protect you. He most likely relied on her desperation to save her child and fooled her. Blood magic is ancient and forbidden by the ministry, so it is unlikely she would have known it herself."

"But the spell did kill you, or at least your body."

"Yes, that is the part I don't understand yet. But I do know that both mine and Dumbledore's plans went awry that night."

"Dumbledore though, was able to make the best out of the situation and obtained another piece he could use to further his own agendas."

"Me."

"Yes."

And Harry's tears finally began to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

"_Dumbledore though, was able to make the best out of the situation and obtained another piece he could use to further his own agendas."_

"_Me."_

"_Yes."_

_And Harry's tears finally began to fall._

**

* * *

**

"Oh Salazar, what do I do?" was the Dark Lord's somewhat panicked thought as Harry broke down in front of his eyes. He was not used to dealing with such _emotional_ moments. He certainly wasn't used to heart clenching response that filled his chest and before he could stop himself he left his chair, knelt down by Harry's and pulled the boy into his arms.

Both stiffened at the gesture, Marvolo cursing his stupidity and preparing to pull away when Harry, surprisingly, relaxed in his embrace.

Marvolo was reassured that he hadn't made a monumental mistake by the boy's non-violent reaction to his intrusion and he put a hand on Harry's head and gently began to card through his hair.

It wasn't surprising Harry had reacted this way. He may be a powerful wizard and Naga, but he was still just a teenager. One, who had learned that a man he had once trusted, orchestrated his parent's deaths and forced him to live with horrid muggles just to keep him as a pawn in his game. He had felt a similar shattering feeling when he realized what Dumbledore had done to him, and realized all he had _lost_ because of him.

No, what was surprising was his own reaction to the boy's breakdown. He had never done something like this. He had never felt the need to. What was it about Harry that brought out feelings he had never felt for anyone before? Actually wanting to ease another's pain, instead of cause it, merely because it made his chest ache to see Harry so sorrowful.

He let out a deep sigh, deciding to work out his thoughts later. He found he really didn't mind the boy in his arms. Even the wet shoulder was tolerable. He vaguely realized how wonderful it felt to have the boy's dark locks sliding through his fingers. It was just the right length to play with…

Harry wasn't having much luck in understanding the situation either. Deep in his mind, he wondered why he was allowing the man who had tried to kill him for the past four years _hold_ him, but Harry's new sensitivity was kicking in again. All he felt off the man was a mix of confusion and comfort. And that itch that had been plaguing him the entire afternoon? It was gone. Replaced by such a sense of rightness that it drowned out all other thoughts and Harry found himself accepting the Dark Lord's unexpected concern for a few minutes before pulling away slightly and saying with a shuddering breath,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm surprised you didn't curse me for blubbering all over you like a girl." And realizing the situation now that his mind was a bit clearer, started to look a little panicky, pulling away from the Dark Lord even more.

"It's alright Harry." Marvolo frowning slightly and stopped Harry from pulling completely away. "You should know already that I have no intention of harming you, even if you don't join me today. And I really don't blame you for reacting the way you did. We both have been at the receiving end of Dumbledore's plots. I think I have an understanding of how you must feel right now."

Harry looked at him with hesitant eyes, looking for some validation of the truthfulness of his statement, before nodding and relaxing in his grip.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. About everything."

Marvolo was relieved that Harry seemed to be back in control of himself. He then smirked at him and said "But of course Harry, you know as well as I do that I could not fool you now that you're a naga, and you would not have let me close if you felt any ill will. Not to mention anything of my charming good looks and personality. Why _wouldn't_ you trust me?"

Though being honest with himself, he had been afraid Harry would just reject everything he had told him. He stood reluctantly and went back to his chair.

Harry harrumphed. "I'll give you the looks, but I bet anything that you're still just as sadistic and manipulative as you were when you were sixteen."

Marvolo sat down and laughed.

"I had almost forgotten you met my younger self from the diary. You are right of course. My personality is about the same as then, though I have become more versed in ways to exploit those attributes in a more productive manner."

"So when you restored yourself, did you go back to how you were before your first Horcrux? Because you look older."

"Not exactly. Powerful I may be, but even I would have had trouble getting my followers to listen to a sixteen year old. This is the body I had at eighteen."

"It must have been complicated."

"Yes, but it was worth it."

Harry looked him over and then nodded, blushing slightly before looking away. He was _gay_ and he could admire a fit body when he saw one, even if it did belong to the Dark Lord.

Marvolo grinned smugly.

Harry cleared his throat and then asked "So, what are your goals and what methods will you use to reach them?"

Marvolo blinked at the sudden change in topic before replying,

"I have several goals and as for my methods, I hope to reach them as bloodlessly as possible, at least for innocents. There are a few individuals which I fully intend to _deal_ with."

Harry nodded and then looked at Marvolo expectantly.

"My primary goal is to separate our world from the muggles. They pose a distinct threat to the magical world, both to beings with magic and our history and traditions. And if they ever discovered our existence I do not doubt they would seek to destroy us."

"What about muggleborns then?"

"I believe it would be best to identify them when they are born and give them to wizarding families."

"Can you do that? Tell whether or not a person has magic when they're that young?"

"It's already done. The ministry just refuses to intervene until they reach an age for schooling, leaving wizarding children, the future of our kind, prey to the prejudice and mistreatment of those who do not understand them."

"Not all muggles are like that."

Marvolo narrowed his eyes. How could Harry be so understanding of the very people who had hurt him for years?

"That may be so, but the fact remains that many children are abused emotionally and physically by muggles. Even in accepting homes there is always a rift, because the child has magic, and the rest of the family does not."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, thinking how much his aunt seemed to hate his mother. "You have a point."

Marvolo was glad the boy could see reason and continued

"My second goal I no less important. I wish to rid Britain of its prejudices' against magic and creatures that are not "light" or "neutral". The rest of the world is not nearly as damning in its treatment of such things. To do so I plan on overhauling the magical education young wizards receive, as well as repealing legislations that restrict werewolves, vampires and other beings from living as full citizens of magical Britain. Basically I will be taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts and cleaning house as needed."

"Is it just you who will be making all the decisions?"

"While I fully intend to maintain control of things, I have realized the importance of opinions other than my own. I value the opinions of my inner circle of death eaters greatly. If you join me, it will be as an ally, an equal in opinion and you will have an effect on decision-making."

"If I do join you, what will you expect of me?"

"I think most of it will be worked out along the way, but your title of boy-who-lived and now your new claim as Lord Potter-Gryffindor will be used to make our ideals more palatable to the general public. I also think your healing abilities will be put to use when the inevitable fighting against Dumbledore and his Order starts."

"How could I do that? The ministry has painted both Dumbledore and I as loons for believing you've returned."

"Legitimate concerns but I have a plan that I believe will negate any poor public image you may now have. I would like you to give an interview with the Daily Prophet."

"An interview?"

"Yes. I want you to reveal how your muggle relatives treated you and how you knew nothing of our world until your Hogwarts letter arrived. I also believe it would be a good idea to reveal your creature status and that you intend to go into healing. If people became aware that a naga was actually their boy hero, it would make many people think twice about magical creatures and how they are treated."

"What about the people who are still against me for saying you've come back?"

"You simply mention that you had just witnessed a classmate die and that took an emotional toll on your state of mind. For all you knew it could have just been death eaters that escaped capture during the last war. It would also be wise to mention that you have full faith in Fudge and the Ministry if anything does come up."

Harry frowned as he considered all Marvolo had said. He had known that joining the Dark Lord would mean a mess of lies and deceptions. But could he really willingly deceive the whole wizarding population? Lie to his friends? Yes, yes he could. If it meant getting Dumbledore back for all the manipulations, for the way the man had fucked his life to hell and back. And to be honest, he agreed with Marvolo about the changes he wanted to make."

"I can't say I have a problem with anything you've told me, but I have a few requests in exchange for supporting you."

The man nodded for him to continue, pleased that things seemed to be going so well.

"I won't take the dark mark and neither will any of my friends who wish to change sides. Unless of course they want to. I would like Pettigrew handed over to the ministry so my godfather's name can be cleared. I'd also like to learn more about the dark arts in addition to the Parselmagic you said you'd help me learn."

"You believe some of your friends will be willing to join my side?"

"I think so. At least they would agree with your goals."

"I have no problem with what you've requested. I hadn't intended to mark you and I have no real interest in marking witches and wizards who are so young. Pettigrew, of course, will have to be obliviated, but I can get him to the ministry in a few days. And I am more than happy to teach you about the dark arts during our lessons on Parselmagic."

"Alright then. I'll join you."

"Are you sure you don't need some time to consider it?"

Harry pondered for a moment.

"No, I know you haven't told me any lies; Whisper would have let me know. I also agree with the changes you want to make. And as you said earlier, I can't feel any ill intent off of you, at least towards me. Not to mention that I doubt I could stand up to Dumbledore alone right now, at least not for long."

"Excellent, did you have any more concerns or questions?"

"Not right now."

"Very well, let's go and join the Malfoy's again. I admit I'm curious about your new forms."

Harry nodded and went to pick up Whisper from the spot on the floor she had vacated to when the Dark Lord had embraced him. Harry found himself blushing in a mixture of embarrassment and lingering confusion over what had happened. Today _definitely_ did not turn out how he had expected.

Marvolo was ecstatic, though he kept it under a careful mask. Things had gone much better than he thought they would. Not only had Harry agreed to join him, but now he had an opportunity to teach the boy, to meet with him on a regular basis and implement the vague plans forming in his mind. He opened the door leading from the study for Harry, allowing himself to smile down at the boy as he passed. He chuckled when Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

They found the Malfoy's waiting in a sitting room not far down the hall. When they entered all three stared at them expectantly.

"Harry has decided to join us, in exchange for a few trifles."

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed clapping her hands together and Draco surprised Harry by beaming brightly at him.

"My Lord," Draco said. "May I take Harry somewhere he can transform?"

"You may. We'll wait here."

Draco nodded and ushered Harry out of the room.

"A few trifles my Lord?" and Lucius summoned Nibbins to bring them a bottle of Pinot Noir from his cellar to celebrate.

"Merely Pettigrew and some magic lessons. He also refused the mark for he and his friends."

"That's all?"

"Yes, he seemed to have no trouble believing everything I told him. I suppose we have his sensitivity as a Naga to thank for that." Marvolo accepted the glass Lucius presented him.

"I assume he wants lessons in the dark arts?" At Marvolo's nod Lucius shook his head in faint bafflement."

"It's hard to imagine _Harry Potter _receiving lessons in dark magic my Lord."

"It surprised me as well, when he asked, but I imagine after all he's learned he feels the need to do as much as he can to equip himself with skills that he might need to prevent such betrayals in the future."

"My Lord," Narcissa questioned. "I would like to tutor Harry and Hermione Granger-Anastas in decorum and politics. They are woefully unprepared to undertake the responsibilities thrust upon them."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Harry will be giving an interview with the Daily Prophet soon and after he will most likely find himself in the spotlight even more."

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight my Lord?

Marvolo sighed and said. "Unfortunately no, I have a lot to catch up on. Paperwork doesn't seem to pass as quickly or pleasantly as other… _activities_. I also need to obliviate Wormtail and have him delivered to the Ministry."

"I will be quite glad to see that pathetic excuse for a wizard go." Lucius sneered.

"Yes, he has outlived his usefulness. Nagini will be quite upset at the loss of her entertainment."

"Where is Nagini my Lord?" Narcissa asked a bit worriedly. The snake had a habit of snacking on house elves.

"I think she followed Harry and Draco. She was very excited to learn he was a Naga and she seemed to enjoy playing with the nekomata as well."

"Yes she did, didn't she? It was very amusing to watch them during lunch."

Marvolo nodded absently, wondering when Harry would return and began to think of the best books in Slytherin's library for the boy to learn from.

**

* * *

**

"I take it your creature inheritance took care of your eyesight? You look much better without those hideous glasses." Draco said as he led Harry down a long hallway.

"Yes it did, I can even see heat signatures now."

"That's brilliant! But I bet it's been hard to get used to."

"You have no idea. I keep wanting to turn and look at the flecks of color I see out of the corners of my eyes. It's not as distracting as my new sensitivity though. When I went to Diagon Alley yesterday it made me a nervous wreck, some auras even made me feel ill."

"We'll have to get you used to it before school starts again." Draco said frowning a little worriedly and Harry nodded in agreement.

They soon arrived at suite of rooms that included a bedroom, full bath and a small sitting room. Draco informed him that it was his to use whenever he came to the mansion.

"Thank you." Harry said as he looked around the elegant bedroom. It was done in silver and green, no surprise there, and had a large ebony canopy bed.

"Are you alright Harry? I know the Dark Lord said things went well…"

"Yes I'm fine Draco. Thank for worrying."

Draco smiled faintly in relief before saying "I was wondering if you would like to go out flying after your done showing off your new scaly appendages. We have plenty of brooms. I'd take you out on one of our Abraxans but you would really need to get used to them first. We'll have plenty of time for that over the summer.

"What do you mean Draco? And what are Abraxans?"

"Abraxans are a breed of winged horse and I'll be tutoring you in potions. So you will have to come here. You can't be a certified Healer without being at least newt-level in potions and from what I've seen I doubt you'll get the required O to get into Severus' advanced class."

Harry just stared a bit blankly at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked "You can gape at my wonderful generosity later. I believe my mother also wants to teach you and Hermione a few things about politics and polite society."

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered as he made his way to the bathroom to change. "Isn't this supposed to be summer vacation?"

Draco chuckled at Harry's retreating form before noticing Nagini slithering into the room. He really hoped she wouldn't mention the squeak that had escaped him. From her amused sounding hiss he doubted it.

"Harry? Can you come here please?" He said in a completely firm and a so _not_ quavering voice. She really was a big snake.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked as he popped his head back out the bathroom door. Then he saw Draco's paler than normal face staring at the ground.

"Oh," he said as he caught sight of Nagini was hissing her amusement at the blonde boy's nervousness.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Draco repeated looking back at him with wide eyes.

"Are you afraid of snakes Draco? I thought you were a Slytherin."

"I am not afraid of snakes, but his happens to be a bloody huge one that belongs to the Dark Lord."

Harry chuckled and addressed Nagini.

**Can I help you Nagini?**

**I wanted to watch you transform ssnakling. Will that be alright?**

**Ssure I don't mind. **Harry replied and opened the door wider to admit the snake.

"She just wanted to watch my transformation Draco; she's not here to eat us or anything."

Draco nodded and straightened, narrowing his eyes at Harry as he mentally dared him to tease him further about his reaction to Nagini's arrival. Harry just grinned a little wickedly and closed the door.

He found Whisper once again playing with the large snake. "Alright you ladies ready?"

He closed his eyes and willed himself to change into his half-snake form. At the same time he wished for all his clothes except for his robe to be kept intact in a safe place. He was relieved that when he felt the change there was no sound of ripping fabric. He opened his eyes and found Nagini staring at him.

**You are beautiful** she said in an awed voice and Harry blushed and Whisper sneezed in amusement.

**Thank you. **And Harry remembering when they had met earlier that day asked

**Earlier you said Naga'ss were known as Wise Oness in the same way Bassiliskss were known as the Kingss, why iss that?**

**Nagass lissten to the earth, to magic. They can feel how the world truelly iss around them. **

**You mean my ssenssitivity?**

**Yesss. If the world hurtss, you know. If magic iss broken, tainted you feel it. Nagass cannot blind themsselvess to truth.**

**Just because I can feel those things, does not make me wisse.**

**You are wisse enough for now snakling. You have made many good choicess recently and more wissdom with come with experience.**

Harry nodded. **Well, let'ss go and sscare Draco.**

Nagini hissed in pleasure and anxiously left the bathroom. Harry picked up Whisper again and followed her out.

"Salazar…"Draco breathed, not even noticing Nagini.

Harry cleared his throat and asked, lisping a bit because of his long forked tongue, "Sso what do you thhink?"

"You look amazing Harry. Come on let's go show everyone else." And Draco quickly held open the bedroom door for Harry so his tail wouldn't get caught.

They made their way back to the parlor, Nagini pouting because Draco hadn't even looked twice at her let alone repeated that amusing squeal. Draco again held the door open for Harry when they got there and they went inside.

Marvolo and the Malfoy's were engaged in conversation so they didn't immediately notice him. Nagini slithered back to her master, hissing at him.

**Masster, we are back.**

At her approach all three turned around and Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at their reactions, Draco was even snickering a bit at his side, though he doubted anyone but he himself noticed.

Lucius had almost lost his wineglass, would have if Narcissa hadn't taken it from him. The Lady herself was staring with wide eyes. Marvolo, well _his_ crimson eyes had lit up like a child's would in a candy store. He quickly strode over and began to circle Harry.

"Fascinating…" he said quietly before reaching out a hand to his scales,

"May I touch it?"

Harry nodded a bit dumbly but Marvolo didn't seem to mind as he ran a light finger up the side of his scales near his waist and Harry had to fight back a shiver.

"Is the tail the only change?"

Harry tore his attention away from the finger on his scales and said.

"No, my tongue iss like a ssnakess and I have fangss now. My nailss are alsso more like clawss."

At that Marvolo grabbed his hand to peer at his nails and Harry couldn't quite repress his reaction this time and the Dark Lord peered at him curiously before returning to his scrutiny.

"How far do the scales go?" Narcissa asked.

"About halfway up."

"May we see?"

"Ssure" and Harry pulled up his outer robe to reveal his back. He wasn't nearly as uncomfortable about showing his body now that it didn't look so scrawny and emaciated.

"Such beautiful coloring…"Narcissa murmured and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Draco asked suddenly. Marvolo eyes quickly darted to where Draco was looking and he cleared his throat slightly before looking at Harry expectantly

"Yessterday, ssame time I had my ear done."

"It's very tasteful." Narcissa offered. "And no Draco, you cannot get one."

Draco huffed and Harry smiled.

"Can you show us your snake form?" Marvolo asked

Harry nodded and began his change. It only took a moment and Harry was soon in his full snake form, gazing up slightly at the people above him.

"Can you understand us like this?" Lucius asked

Harry nodded yes

"You appear to be a variety of cobra; can you extend your hood?"

They spent about 5 minutes observing Harry before their curiosity was satisfied. Harry returned to his human form and he was pleased to see his clothes had all made it back in one piece.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Harry." Narcissa smiled warmly at him. "If you want, you and Draco can go amuse yourselves until supper, for which you are welcome to join us."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"I will be taking my leave then." said Marvolo. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at Gringotts Harry."

"You're not staying?" And Harry was shocked to feel a pang of regret.

"No, unfortunately I have business to take care of. Taking over the world is such a tedious task." He ended with a long suffering sigh.

The younger wizards chuckled and then bade farewell to the Dark Lord before heading out to go flying.

**

* * *

**

It was late by the time Harry and Whisper returned home. He and Draco had held a few seeker matches, Harry winning two and Draco winning one, before heading in to eat and Harry found himself quite enjoying the company of his former enemies. Lucius was very well versed in history and politics and spent the majority of the meal explaining things Binns had neglected to, what with his preoccupation with the goblin wars. Narcissa was charming and she teamed up with Harry to tease Draco, who more often than not gave as good as he got. It was different from the meals he had spent at the Burrow with the Weasleys, but it was just as enjoyable.

After supper they retired to the library where he was shown several interesting tomes by Draco and then Narcissa explained a bit to him about British wizarding society before he finally pleaded exhaustion and left.

He found several letters waiting for him on his front porch and he grabbed them before heading inside. He sat them down in the living room intending to change into something more comfortable before remembering to send Hedwig off with a note to Hermione telling her he was okay and that he'd like to meet her soon to talk about things.

He returned to his overstuffed couch in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants before plopping down with a sigh. Whisper curled up next to him and he scratched her head while looking through his pile of mail.

He had one from Mrs. Weasley, one from Ron, the twins and Ginny, one from Sirius, and one from Dumbledore.

He decided to get the one from Mrs. Weasley out of the way first, as it was the most daunting. He was actually surprised she hadn't sent him a howler.

_**Harry James Potter!**_

_Arthur and I have been worried __**Sick**__ about you! Not to mention what Ron, Ginny, and the twins have been through! You could have at least sent an owl yourself to let us know you were okay! I have half a mind to bend you over my knee. You aren't too old for that Young Man!_

_Honestly Harry, you should have come to us. If you were unhappy at your relatives we would have gladly taken you in. You're like a son to us. We don't feel comfortable with you being on your own…_

_It seems like we won't be able to force you, but Arthur and I __**Must**__ insist on seeing you this summer. We want to know you're really okay. Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

Harry dropped the letter down on the coffee table and leaned over in thought, wondering what to do about the family that had accepted him as their own since he had entered the wizarding world. It wasn't like he didn't care for the Weasley's; he just didn't know if he could trust them. They were too loyal to Dumbledore, at least Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny. Harry seriously doubted Fred or George would ever betray him. Unlike Ron they had never turned their backs on him. They were also on top of his list for people who might switch sides.

Harry leaned back and sighed. He'd ask for Hermione's opinion on whether or not he should meet with any of them, though he knew he would only invite Fred and George to his new home. It might be a good idea to ask Marvolo as well… Wasn't that a funny thought? Who would have ever guessed he would go to the Dark Lord for advice on who to trust?

He chuckled tiredly at himself before grabbing the letter from Ron, which didn't contain anything new. He was angry that Harry hadn't told him anything but was still worried about him. The same thing went for Ginny's letter. It was only when he got to the one from Fred and George that he found something different.

_Harry_

_We are very disappointed._

_Yes we are._

_That you neglected to tell us_

_Of your very good fortune._

_But we're glad you're free_

_Of those horrid muggles_

_And hope you give us leave _

_To try some of our new products on them._

_We aren't worried like the rest of the family though,_

_Since Sirius said you were fine._

_We hope to see you soon_

_Gred and Forge_

Harry chuckled before setting it aside and grabbing the one from Sirius, which was rather short.

_Hey Pup,_

_I hope you're doing well. Just writing to let you know everything went fine on my end. Mooney and I will be heading your way most likely on Thursday. Have fun and do something irresponsible! (Don't tell Mooney I said that.)_

_Snuffles_

He was looking forward to seeing his godfather and Remus again. He couldn't wait until Marvolo handed over Wormtail and Sirius was finally free.

He then picked up the one from Dumbledore

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to say I am deeply disappointed in the way you have handled recent events. I'm afraid I must demand that you return to the Dursley's at once, it is not safe for you anywhere else. Barring that, I hope you will contact me with your location so I may come and ensure your well-being._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry just snorted and tossed it aside. No way in hell was he even going to bother responding. Ensure my safety indeed; he just wanted him under his thumb. Harry definitely needed some time away from the old coot if he was going to be able to control himself once school started again.

He got up off the couch to put the letters in the desk in his bedroom, Whisper following. He'd respond to them later, now he just wanted to get some sleep.

He slipped under his covers and flicked his wand to turn off the lights, Merlin he loved magic. Whisper curled up on his pillow, pressed against his head and he tried to sleep.

After about twenty minutes lying in the dark trying in vain to get his mind to shut off he gave up and just let it wander where it would. Unsurprisingly it seemed to revolve around a certain tall, handsome Dark Lord and their interactions that day. The things that were happening to him this summer were really surreal. Slowly he drifted asleep, the last thought in his mind wondering if he was betraying Cedric by joining the man who had caused his death. Before the usual depression could kick in that normally followed thoughts about Cedric, it was pushed aside by the memory of how it had felt surrounded by the arms and magic of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**

* * *

**

Harry woke early Wednesday and after two cups of coffee felt coherent enough to start his day. He planned on heading to a muggle mall to pick up a few new outfits before heading to Gringotts at ten and needed to hurry. He was _tired_ of wearing Dudley's old cast-offs and he doubted Draco's planned shopping trip involved muggle London.

He put on his glamour necklace, not wanting to be caught out by Dumbledore or the Order just yet. He then grabbed his black bag and left with Whisper on his shoulder, deciding to learn how to apparate as soon as possible as he jogged through the alley. Maybe Marvolo could teach him?

He walked through the Leaky Cauldron with a nod at Tom and then went in the direction he remembered seeing the mall. It was only eight o'clock and he hoped it would be open.

Lucky for him one of the chain stores was. He ducked into a nearby restroom to remove his glamour necklace before going in. He soon found himself a little overwhelmed by all the choices around him. It must have shown in his face because a shopping assistant soon approached him with a smile.

"Can I help you sir?" The tall older brunette asked looking him over.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm in a bit of a hurry but I wanted to pick out a few new casual outfits. As you can see my current wardrobe is rather…lacking."

Her eyes lit up. "Of course, come this way. I sure we can find something that will do your looks justice."

She pulled several pairs of jeans off a shelf and handed them to Harry.

"You go try these on and I'll be right back with a few shirts."

Harry went into one of the dressing rooms and did as he was told. There were five pairs of jeans and they were all snug and low on his hips. They came in a faded black, blue and gray and there was also a pair in dark purple and one in a dark red. He liked them, mainly because they were so different from the loose fitting clothes he had worn before.

The attendant soon returned with ten pairs of shirts in various styles, two pairs of shoes, and a few belts. Harry was a little embarrassed to see she even brought underwear and socks.

"That should do it." She said with a satisfied grin. "Why don't you try them on?"

Harry did so and was impressed at how well she had guessed his size as they all fit perfectly. Most shirts were a little tight, but they looked very nice on him. They came in blacks, purples, dark reds, grays and white. The two pairs of shoes were black and gray converse.

Harry decided to get everything she had chosen for him and left the store in a little over a half hour with several bags which he placed into his black one when he ducked into an alley.

He returned home, happy that he had enough time to do so before his meeting since it was only nine. He put his new purchases away and changed into the dark red jeans and slipped on a simple black button up shirt. He was grateful that Whisper didn't seem to shed. He grabbed another quick cup of coffee before leaving for Gringotts, again wearing his glamour necklace and taking his bag. He didn't know what he would find in the vaults he would be perusing today and wanted to be prepared to take anything he might want.

He arrived about ten minutes early and scanned the counters before seeing that Bogrud was free again. He wondered if it had anything to do with the perpetual menacing frown on the old goblin's face.

"Hello Bogrud. How are you today?"

Bogrud sneered before replying "Well enough, I assume you're here for your meeting with Griphook?"

"Yes please."

"Right this way." and the goblin led him through one of the many doors behind the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

Authors Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry if I haven't responded back to some of them. It been hard to find time this week. But I want you to know each and every review is appreciated! Especially the ones telling me what I've done right or wrong as this whole thing is a learning process to me. Again I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out this weekend since I have some free time.

In regards to spoonring's review about Harry's weather-controlling abilities it's going to be a bit different than you think. You'll get answers soon.** :)  
**

* * *

Harry soon found himself in small office with Griphook sitting behind an oak desk. The goblin was looking through several parchments under the light of an ornate desk lamp that had a jade dragon for a stand. Tapping a quill against his cheek, Griphook frowned as his eyes scanned the document he was currently perusing. He then shifted, arms carefully avoiding a sterling silver ink bottle and two small boxes sitting on his left.

Harry took a moment to assess the goblin with his senses. He was pleased to note there was nothing about Griphook that made him feel uneasy, so he stepped in the door.

"Hello Griphook. It's good to see you again."

The goblin looked at him in surprise before rising to shake his hand, sneering_ just_ enough to keep up appearances. "Likewise Mr. Potter. I want to thank you for appointing me your account manager, though I am curious about your reason for doing so."

Harry just shrugged. "We'd met before and I don't really know any other goblins. I'd rather trust someone I know, even if it's just barely, to work on something so important"

Griphook nodded in understanding and they both took their seats. Whisper jumped down off of Harry's shoulder to sit on the desk. The goblin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before looking away from her staring purple eyes.

"Do you have any specific questions before we begin?" Griphook started.

"Yes, apparently I was supposed to be getting statements from Gringotts about my accounts. So far I haven't received any. Can you tell me why?"

The goblin frowned. "That is most irregular." He pushed a button on his desk. "Gadrud, bring me the full history of Mr. Potter's accounts for the last fifteen years." Griphook lifted his finger again. "Now, while we wait for that, is there anything else?"

Harry shook his head no.

"The first order of business then is to give you the Potter and Gryffindor rings." Griphook opened one of the small nondescript boxes on the desk.

"Hold out your right hand."

Harry did so and the goblin placed the ring in his thumb. It emanated a soft glow before it faded and feint warmth spread up his arm.

Griphook nodded his head in satisfaction. "The ring has accepted you as Head of Gryffindor, very good."

"What would have happened if it hadn't?"

"You would have died." Griphook grinned a bit nastily.

Harry grunted noncommittally and looked at the ring. Its band was made of two golden intertwined lions and held between their jaws was a large star ruby. "Does it do anything?"

"The Gryffindor ring will grant you access to the vault as well as provide protection from many curses and hexes." Griphook said as he opened the other box.

"Now on to the Potter ring. This one won't kill you if it rejects you, but it will injure you terribly. Hold out your right hand again please."

Harry eyed the box warily but did as he was asked. Griphook took out the ring and placed it on his middle finger this time. As he did so the same glow appeared and then faded causing Harry let out a sigh of relief.

The Potter ring had a sterling silver band with etched Celtic knots and a lapis lazuli in the center.

"The Potter ring will grant you access to the Potter vault and will also grant you magical protection, though not as much as Gryffindor's. It will also grant you access to your ancestral home."

At that moment another goblin came in and handed a rolled up parchment to Griphook.

Griphook opened it and proceeded to scan the contents. He was soon scowling terribly.

"Your account statements have been sent, but they were received by Albus Dumbledore in his position as your magical guardian. It was his legal responsibility to inform you of its contents. He has never told you anything?"

"No he hasn't." Harry said with narrowed eyes and Whisper let out a low growl, causing both the goblin and the boy to stare at her.

Griphook cleared his throat and continued. "It also seems he has made several large withdrawals from your family vault, though the one your parents set aside as your trust has remained untouched. It totals to about 1.5 million galleons. You have never seen any of the money?"

Harry shook his head, fuming and Whisper continued emitting her displeasure. Harry distractedly thought she looked rather cute like that.

"It hasn't put too much of a dent in your financial status. You still have over 20 million galleons in the Potter vault alone, but I can promise you Gringotts will seek restitution. You are a very important client to us, not to mention this insults our institutions honor."

"Do whatever you can please and make sure no one but me has any further access to my vaults. Can you tell what he used it for? And are there any other irregularities?"

"Not for most of it. I'm afraid he merely withdrew the money. However, about 50,000 galleons or half a million pounds were transferred to the account of a muggle. One Mr. Vernon Dursley. "

"Can we get it back?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. All those times Vernon had told him he was a burden! Taking food and money from _their_ precious resources! He felt bile rise in his throat and to his shock he felt access to a new wellspring of power inside of himself. It was enough to distract him from his ire and he examined it. It felt…wild and as his anger faded so did his awareness of it. He hoped he hadn't done something without realizing it. He didn't _think_ he had used it, though he was sure he almost had. It was so troublesome not having more information about what he could do…

"I will see what we can do; considering it was removed illegally from a minors vault we shouldn't have too much problem doing so. You might want to consider hiring a solicitor and filing personal charges against Dumbledore and Mr. Dursley."

Harry returned his attention to Griphook. Maybe Marvolo would have some clue as to what that power was. "What's next then?"

"Normally I would take this time to share your parents will, as I assume you haven't heard it?" Harry nodded. "But that isn't possible as it has been sealed. You will have to appeal directly to the Ministry to have that undone."

"Why was it sealed?"

"All I can tell you is that it was done by Albus Dumbledore shortly after your parent's deaths."Griphook frowned at the table before looking up and grinning maliciously at Harry.

"I hope you're planning something…appropriate for the old meddling fool?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "Nothing specific, but I know someone who can help me with some creative ideas."

Griphook nodded in satisfaction.

"Now then, as I've said you have over 20 million galleons in the Potter Family vault, not including any artifacts or heirlooms within. Here is the last accounting.

Harry took the piece of parchment and scanned the list. Whisper jumped back on his shoulder to peer at the list as well. Well. She can understand human speech, why can't she read it to? Harry thought to himself.

_Potter Family Vault #708_

_20,043,000 galleons_

_562,000 sickles_

_170,630 knuts_

_Total liquid assets in galleons is 20,076,405 or in pounds £100,383,755.53_

_Various Heirlooms and Artifacts including but not limited to_

_2000 books including Potter Grimoire_

_Weapons_

_Armor_

_Portraits_

_Precious gems_

_Enchanted items_

_Tapestries_

Harry looked up at Griphook with wide eyes but the goblin didn't notice.

"In the past, up to half of the Potter fortune was invested under the management of the goblins but with the death of your parents, everything was liquidized with the exception of the main Potter mansion. The mansion is located on an unplotable island near Wales. The Potter ring will act as a portkey that will deliver you there. Merely place a finger on the stone and say dulcis domus. When you arrive you will need to slice your palm and place it upon the gates to set the wards to you."

"Is it connected to the floo network? I can't yet apparate…"

Griphook frowned slightly. "I don't think so. You will have to bring along another who can."

Harry sighed. Maybe Sirius or Remus could go with him? Then he remembered Whisper's shadow travel abilities. This could be the perfect time to try them out.

"Can you do some investing for me then? No use having all that money just sitting in a vault."

"Of course!" Griphook said as his eyes lit up. "How much do you wish to put towards investments and what kinds of investments are you looking for?"

"The average amount that the Potter family has done in the past, you said almost half? As for what kinds, I have no idea. Why don't you pick some that look promising and I can look them over?"

"It will be done. Now, I believe that is all I have to share with you about your Potter inheritance. Do you mind if we proceed? Very good. On to your Gryffindor inheritance. Here is the last accounting of that vault.

_Gryffindor Family Vault #1002_

_98,027,000 galleons_

_4,370,210 sickles_

_327,000 knuts_

_Total liquid assets in galleons is 98,284,735 or in pounds £491,423,672_

"Oh Merlin…" Harry whispered before continuing on down the list.

_Various Heirlooms and Artifacts including but not limited to_

_Female Griffin_

_Portrait of Godric Gryffindor_

_Large Library containing unnumbered amount of books_

_Potions and ingredients_

_Large store of precious gems_

_Enchanted objects_

_Weapons_

_Armor_

_Jewelry_

_note: Most of this vault has not been inventoried._

"There's a bloody Griffin in the vault?" Harry said a little disbelievingly as he sat the list back on the desk.

"Yes, it was likely placed there to guard the items within. Now, there aren't any Gryffindor properties left to be inherited but you do have a seat on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and now you also have your own private quarters at Hogwarts."

"I won't have to sleep in the dorms?"

"No. There are also several other things that will now be allowed you at Hogwarts. You will have much more freedom and control with the school herself than other students. Even more so than the headmaster." Griphook smirked and dug around a bit in his desk and pulled out another roll of parchment.

"You might want to look over this before heading back to Hogwarts. It will go a bit more in depth about such things but for now we have an appointment with our healers and then we will tour your vaults."

"Alright." And Harry stood with Griphook. "I have to meet someone at one though."

"We should have plenty of time." And they made their way through a series of hallways to stop in front of a gleaming white marble doorway. Griphook traced a long clawed finger down a line in the center and it opened.

Inside was a circular room with high ceilings all done in the same marble as the door. Griphook motioned Harry inside and said he would wait in the hall. In the center of the room was what looked like a bed of marble and standing next to it was an elderly goblin in muted white robes.

"Welcome Mr. Potter-Gryffindor. Please sit here." And Harry was directed to the bed.

"I have been informed that I am to check for any mind-altering spells or alien magic on your person, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I'm going to have to ask you have your nekomata leave your person. Its own magic might interfere."

At that Whisper jumped down to the floor and glared a bit at the healer and Harry chuckled.

"Hold still for a moment, this won't take long." And the goblin placed his finger on the boy's forehead and whispered several incantations in a language Harry didn't understand.

He felt a strange warm tingle throughout his body before the goblin pulled away.

"The only foreign magic I can sense is a Horcrux. Do you want me to remove it? Though it will take some time and be quite painful."

"No, that's alright." Harry doubted Marvolo would take kindly to him doing something like that. He would have to remember to ask the man what he was intending to do about it though.

"Well then, we are done. You may leave." Harry blinked. That was quick. He picked up Whisper and they left the room to find Griphook waiting like he had promised.

"Which vault would you like to visit first? Still a little wary of meeting a Griffin Harry said, "The Potter vault please."

Griphook smirked knowingly at him and Harry scowled before they headed down to the vaults.

**

* * *

**

"Oww Whisper, let go!" Harry hissed as soon as they stopped. Poor Whisper was shaking and clinging to his neck.

"I'm sorry sweetling, I should have warned you. It's okay now. I'll ask Griphook to go slower on the way back up. Shhhh." After a few moments Whisper released her death grip and allowed Harry to hold her against his chest.

"Will it be alright to go slower next time Griphook? I think I might bleed to death if I scare Whisper like that again. I really wasn't thinking when we got onto the cart."

Griphook sneered but nodded. He led them down the dark tunnel that had only a few dim torches lighting the way. They had traveled on the cart for quite a while and they must be pretty deep.

"Here we are. Vault 708. Place the hand with your ring against the door please."

Harry did so and the massive vault door opened.

"I will wait here. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Griphook." And Harry walked in. He was greeted by the sight of glittering piles of golden galleons piled nearly to the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"Wow" Harry thought as he looked around he saw that the vault must be as large as the Gryffindor common room. The far wall was lined with several bookshelves, and off to the left were several suits of armor, weapons, and some large chests. To the right were a bunch of things that looked like they belonged in a curiosity shop. There was also an alcove close to the back and Harry slowly made his way over to it, pausing to open a few of the chests or examine things that caught his eye.

The first chest he opened was filled to the brim with precious stones and jewelry. He pulled out a few pieces and amused himself by keeping the long gold chains just out of Whisper's reach. The only pieces that really caught his eye were a pair of silver dangling rectangular harlequin black opal earrings. There was also a matching bracelet with a toggle clasp that had a rectangle links surrounding similarly shaped black opals. He could feel a bit of magic in them, but it seemed to be protective. He placed both of them in his bag along with a few pendants that looked interesting.

The second chest was filled with reams of what appeared to be cloth but shimmered when he unrolled the fabric and was almost like liquid to the touch. He opened another to find a set of silver dinnerware engraved with the Potter crest and several enchanted candlesticks. He then paused to look closer at a suit of armor and saw that it had hundreds of tiny ruins etched throughout. The sword paired with it was similar and must have been magicked to keep its edge because it was still very sharp. He then opened a large cabinet. In it he found several carved figurines done in lapis lazuli, amber, jade, and amethyst. There were all sorts of creatures and different objects, varying in size from nearly a foot and a half to mere inches. The largest was a large branching oak done in jade. It must have been made with magic because it looked perfect down to the pattern on the bark. Harry was almost afraid to touch it. He gently put a finger on one of the braches and felt a preservation charm. He debated for a moment before deciding to take it with him. He looked around and found a wooden box large enough to hold it. He carefully placed it inside then put it in his bag. He also chose a few smaller ones, a griffin done in amber, a trio of small lapis lazuli birds sitting on a silver branch, a jade box of carved vines and an elegant cobra with its hood extended done in amethyst. He then closed the cabinet and continued his investigations.

He reached the back wall and eyed the books as he passed them, deciding to grab a few to take. He placed several in his bag on magical creatures, wizarding history, and wandless magic that might be helpful to him. He also noticed a few on dark magic but that it best to leave those alone until he knew more about it.

Finally he came to the alcove and could see two portraits hanging on the wall covered by sheets. There were also several more leaning against the wall sitting on the floor. Harry removed the sheets on the hanging portraits and gasped. Hanging there on the wall, were the slumbering forms of James and Lily Potter.

Whisper, who had left his side to go exploring came back at his sound of surprise. When all she saw were the pictures on the wall she looked up at him questioningly.

"They're my parents." Harry said quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as Lily began to wake up.

Harry found himself internally panicking. He had never thought he would have the opportunity to speak with his parents. What if they didn't approve of him or his choices? What if they agreed with all that Dumbledore had done? Harry knew that would hurt him more than anything else.

Lily finally opened her eyes and looked around for a bit before spotting him.

"James? No you're too young and your hair and eyes are different…Harry!" she finally guessed getting wide eyed.

"Hello mum." He said a little shakily.

Lily strode over to the other portrait and excitedly woke James." James! James wake up! Harry is here to see us!"

"Uh what?" came the bleary reply.

"Oh come on. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay Lily, I'm up. What were you saying?"

"Harry is here look!" and she pointed at him.

James looked at him with wide eyes for a moment and then said "Harry…" he then narrowed his eyes. "When did you get your ear pierced young man! That is not acceptable!"

Harry just broke down in laughter at the appalled face of his father. Relieving the tension that had built when faced with a, sort of, reunion with his parents.

""James! Is that all you have to say to our son? And really, worried about a piercing. You did far worse growing up and you know it."

"It just shocked me is all." James pouted before looking back and smiling apologetically at Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was still fighting his laughter and Lily and James looked over at him a bit worriedly

"Are you all right son?" James asked.

"It's just after all that's happened, wanting to see you for so long…then having that be the first thing I hear…it's just…you sounded like Mrs. Weasley." and Harry giggled one last time before taking a deep breath. Merlin…

"Harry what do you mean?" Lily asked as James piped up with "Hey, I did not sound like Molly!"

Harry sobered. "I guess you don't know that Voldemort killed you then?"

Both of his parents paled. And Lily said "No, we didn't."

Harry nodded, he didn't think they had.

They were silent for a moment before James cleared his throat roughly and said "So has Sirius been a good father for you?"

Harry smiled a bit bitterly.

"I was sent to the Dursley's by Dumbledore and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for supposedly betraying you. Though he escaped the year before last and will hopefully be cleared with the ministry soon."

"What!" Lily screeched. "You were _never_ supposed to go to Petunia! If Sirius wasn't available you should have gone to Severus Snape, or any other of potential families we had lined up."

Harry shuddered a bit at the thought of Snape as his guardian, though it would probably have been better than the Dursley's.

James then added "And why did they put Sirius in Azkaban? He would never betray us!"

"There's a lot to tell you and I don't really have time." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Can I take you with me? I'll have more time this evening. And Sirius and Remus are coming over tomorrow. You'll get to see them."

"Yes of course you can take us." James said.

"Is it safe to shrink you?"

"It should be."

Harry murmured a shrinking charm and then wrapped the portraits in the sheets and put them in his bag. He took another deep breath and began looking through the rest of the vault.

**

* * *

**

He left a short while after, and Griphook took them further down into the tunnels. This time Harry held Whisper close against his chest and Griphook ran the cart slower.

They stopped at the entrance to a long dark tunnel and Griphook informed him that he had to go the rest of the way alone. He then handed him a small dagger.

"The entrance to the vault is at the end. Place a drop of your blood on the Gryffindor crest and it will open. When you go in and face the Griffin, bow low and present the Gryffindor ring."

Harry nodded and took off into the dimly lit tunnel.

He walked for what seemed like 15 minutes before he caught sight of two large dark doors covered in runes and engravings. Commanding the center was the Gryffindor crest and Harry pricked his finger and placed it upon it.

The doors swung open slowly and Harry walked in hesitantly, clutching Whisper close.

As soon as he was all the way in the doors closed swiftly behind him and bright torches suddenly flared along the wall. At the base of a tall set of stone steps sat the Griffin, who eyed him emotionlessly.

Harry bowed low like he was told to, and presented his hand with the ring on it. The griffin stood and walked over to him. Harry could hear the click of its long talons on the stone floor and he swallowed.

The Griffin leaned over and examined his ring before letting out a sound somewhere between a screech and a roar and bowing to Harry.

Harry raised his head slowly and after a few moments the Griffin did the same. It let out a quizzical sound before butting gently against his chest. Harry sighed in relief.

"Hello beautiful Lady. I'm here to look through the vault." Harry said as he tentatively scratched the tuft of feathers at her ear. He chuckled when the beast seemed almost to purr. She pulled away and presented her neck to him and Harry could see a delicate gold chain around it with a nametag.

"Sati is your name then? That's lovely."

The griffin preened and then noticed Whisper. She bent close to peer at the nekomata and Whisper placed a paw on her beak. Sati huffed and drew away. She then extended her wings and flew off to a large boulder placed to the side.

Harry then took a good look around and gaped.

He was standing in what appeared to be the antechamber. It had high ceiling and there were beautiful moving mosaics on the walls, picturing different creatures and scenes from mythology. Harry was surprised to even see a naga resting by a stream in the corner.

He walked up the stone steps in front of him and after some huffing reached the top.

He was greeted by the sight of a veritable mountain of galleons and other coins, making the pile in the Potter vault seem almost small in comparison. There was a stairway off to the right leading to the library. He could see nearly the whole thing from where he was at and was daunted by the sheer number of books lining the walls on the second floor. There was a small door on the left and Harry went over and opened it to see piles of priceless treasures. Jewels, tapestries, fabrics, pottery, mirrors, paintings and statues filled the room almost to the ceiling. Harry walked through and found several things he wanted to take with him. Harry realized he wouldn't have to do any shopping for things to decorate his apartment with.

Once again thanking the shop owner of the pet shop for recommending he get a bag with space enhancements charms, he shrunk several pieces of pottery, wall hangings, carpets and landscape paintings to put in his apartment. He made sure to check for harmful magic with his senses first though.

He left the room, Whisper trailing close behind. He entered another door on the first floor and saw this one was filled potions supplies. Animal bits, dried plants, and potions bottles lined the walls. He guessed there must be a preservation charm to keep it all from spoiling. He was careful not to touch and left the room without taking anything.

There was one more room to explore downstairs and he and Whisper entered. It was an armory. The walls were lined with various enchanted weapons and suits of armor. A long dagger caught his eye. It gleamed silvery blue and had a golden lion with emerald eyes wrapped around the hilt. Finding no sense of tainted magic emanated from the blade he decided to take it with him. It came with a black lined sheath with small round stones that seemed to be of the same material as the blade itself. It looked like it was meant to tie around the thigh. He tried it on and slipped the blade back into its sheath to find that it had become invisible. That was handy. He took it off and placed it in his bag.

He left the armory and then headed upstairs. He decided he would need to come back later when he had more time to peruse the library. What he really wanted to find was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

He found a lone door in the back of the library that had the Gryffindor crest emblazoned on the front. He opened it to find a small room with a large portrait against the back wall. It was Gryffindor, asleep.

Harry entered quietly and looked around. He saw there were tapestries on the walls, depicting scenes he didn't know the history of. There was also a pensieve in the back corner.

Harry must have made some sort of noise because as soon as he drew near, the man in the portrait woke up. He blinked a few times before pinning Harry with deep green eyes. He had long red hair and a beard, making him look like the lion that represented his house.

"Well now," he said in a deep voice, "who do we have here?"

Harry squared his shoulders and said "Harry Potter-Gryffindor sir."

The man smiled at him. "Wonderful. It is nice to know I have an heir again. And who is that little troublemaker I see playing with the tapestries?"

Harry whirled around and saw Whisper clawing at one of the tapestries on the wall.

"Whisper!" he chided. "Stop that." and he went and picked her up.

"Sorry sir, she's just a kitten. Her name is Whisper."

"It's alright, and from what I see a nekomata correct?"

Harry nodded.

"That speaks wonders of your character young man. They do not choose to accompany just anyone."

Harry flushed a little.

"And you yourself are a naga. Salazar would be furious to know that I got you. You attend Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good when you reach your private chambers there, you will find another portrait of me. We will speak more then. Feel free to take anything in this vault you might have use of."

At that the man seemed to fall asleep again, leaving Harry a little bewildered. He left the room and did a little more exploring before deciding he needed to leave if he wasn't going to be late meeting Marvolo.

**

* * *

**

Harry made it back to the lobby just on time. He looked around and caught sight of the Dark Lord standing off to the side and quickly made his way over.

"Hello Marvolo, thank you for coming today. I hope you didn't wait too long…"

When the man caught sight of Harry the irritation that had been on his face vanished.

"Not at all. Did you have a productive morning?"

"I'll say. Did you know Gryffindor kept a real Griffin in his vault?" He said with a bit of exasperation.

Marvolo blinked. "No I didn't. I bet it was impressive."

Harry nodded and made to speak when suddenly his stomach rumbled.

Harry blushed fiercely and Marvolo chuckled.

"No need to look so mortified Harry. Even I know how much teenagers eat. Not to mention your body still needs to recover the energy spent during your inheritance." The man then hummed to himself and looked away briefly in thought. A slight smirk grew on his face and he turned back to Harry and said. "I haven't had lunch either. I have plenty of time to stop somewhere for a bite to eat."

Harry really didn't fancy the idea of going to eat in Diagon Alley, remembering how miserable it was last time. After his excitable morning he didn't think he couldn't stand that. Harry shared a quick glance with Whisper before making a decision and saying,

"My apartment's not far. I can fix us something there, if you don't mind."

Marvolo actually looked at a loss for words and Harry was tempted to chuckle at the man.

"You'd invite me to your home?"

"Why not? Draco already knows where it is and if you wanted to know he'd tell you. Besides, we're not enemies anymore right?"

"You're far too trusting." Marvolo whispered a little darkly.

"Not at all. You know I'd sense if you meant me harm, and Whisper hasn't once caught you lying to me. No one will recognize you as you like this right?"

And Harry eyed the form of the Dark Lord. The only changes in his appearance were a lightening of his hair and brown eyes instead of red.

"No. Why?" and Marvolo had his eyes narrowed at him.

"Sirius is supposed to be visiting soon. He said he'd come tomorrow, but just in case…"

"It should be fine." He smiled a bit wryly before adding I accept your invitation. I hope you know how to cook?"

Excellent. Harry beamed at him. No crowds! He could eat lunch with a settled stomach! "And of course I can cook."

Marvolo looked blankly at Harry for a moment before quickly looking away. "Let's go then." And he led the way briskly out of Gringotts.

Ten minutes later they found themselves at Harry's apartment.

"You have a nice place." Marvolo said a bit distractedly.

Harry looked at him oddly for a moment before sitting him down in the nook and asking,

"So what would you like? I can make some roast beef sandwiches, or…"

"Whatever you want is fine."

"Alright." and Harry started to bustle around his kitchen. In a few minutes he sat down with their lunches at the table.

"So have you had a good day?" Harry asked.

Yes, it's been very busy, no time for more entertaining activities." Harry swore the Dark Lord just pouted a bit at that.

"I feel so sorry for you." Harry said dryly.

Marvolo smirked. "Though I imagine my day hasn't been as interesting as yours."

Harry snorted and Marvolo raised his brow.

"Dumbledore's apparently been stealing money from the Potter vault."

"It's not really that surprising is it? After all he has already done."

"No, but he was sending some to my muggle relatives."

Marvolo narrowed his eyes dangerously and Harry felt a pleasant ingle up his spine. He studiously ignored it.

"Gringotts said they would go after him but recommended that I also get a solicitor and file personal charges."

"That could work in our advantage." said Marvolo who was supporting his head with his thumb and forefinger. "If the general public learned how Dumbledore treated one of the students in his care, the boy-who-lived no less, it would take away much of his support. At the very least it would plant seeds of discontent."

Harry nodded and then thought back to the rest of his morning, deciding to change the subject. For some reason being in Marvolo's presence felt very pleasant he had no desire to spoil it.

"I found some interesting things today. I brought a lot home with me. It's amazing all you can hold in a bag with a space expansion charm on it."

"Really, such as?"

Why don't I show you?" Harry then left the table and went to grab the bag he had placed on his couch, Marvolo following behind. He began to remove his acquisitions and Marvolo's eyes widened a bit as Harry kept pulling things out.

He removed four large hand woven eastern style carpets with only a little difficulty. He planned on putting then in his master bedroom, guestroom, living room, and library. He next took out a tall pair of black Japanese Satsuma vases. Following were a few smaller pieces of pottery he'd place around the house.

While Marvolo was examining these he took out a large tapestry that he wanted to put on his bedroom wall. It pictured an ancient forest that led to a rocky beach. You could see a herd of unicorns playing in the areas of soft sand and standing between the trees. If you looked close enough you could see hippocampus watching from the waves and a hind off in the darkness of the forest. There were even small birds and other wildlife among the trees.

Next he pulled out a few moving landscape paintings. Waterfalls, streams, mountains and one of an underwater view of the ocean he'd put in his bathroom.

He then drew out the dagger he had found and drew Marvolo's attention to it.

"Fascinating." he said while examining the blade

"It even has a sheath that makes it invisible." Harry told him, handing the item over.

"It would be a good idea to keep this with you." Marvolo said. "The blade it enchanted to go through magical shields and the sheath in addition to the invisibility protects against poisons."

Harry agreed. He then took out his parents' wrapped, shrunken portraits and put them on the couch. When Marvolo looked at him in question he said,

"My parent's portraits. I'd like to explain things to them before they see you."

Marvolo nodded in understanding.

Harry pulled out the books he had taken next and Marvolo inspected them, deeming them very useful for Harry to study.

"I didn't take any from the Gryffindor vault yet because there were too many to choose from." and Harry wrinkled his nose a bit. Marvolo smiled and said.

"Wait till we get to Slytherin's." Harry groaned.

He then took out his small figurines, handing each to Marvolo to examine. He was especially impressed by the intricacy of the jade box and informed Harry that any healing herbs stored inside would have their abilities increased tenfold.

Next came the box containing the jade oak tree and for the second time today Harry saw the Dark Lord speechless. He quite enjoyed it. He let out a small snicker and Marvolo looked at him with faint annoyance.

"I think I'll set this up in my library. There's a skylight that it would look very nice under." Harry said. "I'll need to get a pedestal for it though."

Finally he drew out his jewelry, deciding to put on an opal earring as well as the bracelet. Both of which, Marvolo informed him, had mind protection spells as well as memory enhancement charms.

"Well you certainly found quite a treasure trove." Marvolo said as they eyed the pile of Harry's new things.

Harry nodded, looking forward to tonight when he would put all his new stuff around the house.

"Are you ready to go look at Slytherin's library then?"

Harry nodded and he went and grabbed Whisper from her napping spot on an armchair. They then left his apartment heading back to Gringott's.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I have to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've read each and every one of them and they have meant so much to me. :D

To make things easier and so I don't forget anything, from now on if specific questions are asked in a review I will respond to them here.

Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. Starting out with this story I was hoping to do 2 chapters a week, but right now with my schedule it looks like it will be 1 chapter a week. Hopefully I'll be able to do more soon. :P

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

**

* * *

**

Marvolo was, as usual, finding himself completely disgusted by the general wizarding public as he waited for Harry to arrive. He was leaning against one of the large marble columns watching as countless witches and wizards passed him, oblivious to reality. If they would only open their eyes, take responsibility for their own futures. But that would never happen. Dumbledore and the ministry had the general populace so brainwashed it was a wonder they could even do basic spell work without outside help. How his wand hand just itched to put a few of them under some of the more interesting curses he knew. That would show them there was more to this world than the blissful ignorance they chose to partake in.

And he'd only be doing the goblins a favor by adding more color to the austere looking main hall. He was sure they would enjoy a large spatter of red down the center. Maybe a few splashes against the columns… and the screams would give the rest of them _something_ to listen to as the waited.

But no. He couldn't. No matter how fun or beneficial it might be. He had already irked Nagini by not allowing her to come today. He was sure that if he engaged in his bit of fun Harry would not appreciate it and he really had no desire to ruin what could be a pleasant afternoon in his naga's company. Having one snake irate with him was enough. He did not need two.

His naga. Marvolo frowned slightly as the phrase again entered his mind. It seemed his possessive streak was already kicking in. But it was no real matter. He had already decided to make Harry more than just his ally. In many ways they were closer than lover's already, what with his Horcrux within Harry and Harry's blood within his veins. Not to mention the similarities between them both. There really wasn't anyone better suited for him. He only hoped Harry would give him a chance. He knew Harry would have every right to reject him and he was startled by the strength of his own emotions at that thought. He sneered. He hadn't had much practice dealing with his _emotions_. He had always handled problems better that needed a more…_physical_ approach. He didn't like this feeling of insecurity.

However, he was the Dark Lord after all. He should have no trouble obtaining what he wanted. It had never been a problem for him before. Even insane, he had sought immortality and gained it. Though not quite in a way he truly desired.

He could admit, if only to himself, that he was afraid of his own reaction if Harry did reject him. Especially since he seemed so drawn to the boy. He had always been possessive and when he was denied something he wanted…things tended to get messy. He had never been an innocent. Not to mention that his soul was still not complete and he could all too easily fall back into madness if he lost control of his own emotions again. He would have to proceed with caution.

It didn't help matters that he hadn't had much experience in courting someone for something other than his own gain. He didn't want Harry just to have him. He wanted to keep him happy and safe. He wanted to _please_ the naga.

Maybe he could ask Narcissa for some advice then obliviate her afterwards…

Marvolo was distracted from his thoughts by Harry's arrival. He discreetly looked over the boy, ignoring the knowing stare of Whisper. Smart little cat she was. It appeared Harry had done some shopping and as much as he hated to admit it, muggle clothes looked very nice on the boy.

"Hello Marvolo, thank you for coming today. I hope you didn't wait too long…"

Marvolo felt a small smile form on his face and he replied.

"Not at all. Did you have a productive morning?"

"I'll say. Did you know Gryffindor kept a real Griffin in his vault?"

Marvolo was a bit surprised. Not even Slytherin left such a thing in his vault. Well, he did keep a basilisk at Hogwarts but this was different. What did Gryffindor have in his vault that he felt he needed to go to such lengths to protect? "No I didn't. I bet it was impressive."

Harry nodded in seeming agreement and Marvolo found himself a bit distracted by the way his ebony wine hair brushed against his face when suddenly he heard the naga's stomach rumble.

The boy then lit up in a most fetching shade of red. How delightful.

He let out a chuckle and said.

"No need to look so mortified Harry. Even I know how much teenagers eat. Not to mention your body still needs to recover the energy spent during your inheritance."

He pondered for a moment before a most marvelous idea struck him. He smirked. What a wonderful opportunity to get closer to the boy in a relaxed setting. Maybe he wouldn't have to ask for advice. After all he was a genius. "I haven't had lunch either. I have plenty of time to stop somewhere for a bite to eat."

He began to think of the places that would be the least crowded while still being palatable. Marvolo would bet anything the boy was still having trouble with his new sensitivity.

"My apartment's not far. I can fix us something there, if you don't mind."

Marvolo mind went numb for a moment. Harry had invited him to his home? He already trusted him that much? He stared at him for a few moments before saying,

"You'd invite me to your home?" How could the boy be so foolish? After all he had done to him…

"Why not? Draco already knows where it is and if you wanted to know he'd tell you. Besides, we're not enemies anymore right?"

"You're far too trusting." He replied, internally thinking that he really needed to develop his little naga's more Slytherin attributes while still being selfishly grateful for the boy's forgiving nature. However, Marvolo knew this sort of attitude would be deadly in dealing with Dumbledore. It would be just like that old fool to play on Harry's sympathies. He felt something in his chest clench.

"Not at all. You know I'd sense if you meant me harm, and Whisper hasn't once caught you lying to me. No one will recognize you as you like this right?"

He was not at all convinced. People like Dumbledore, and yes even himself, could wrap themselves in so many lies and delusions that even Harry's senses could be fooled. It was difficult, but it could be done. There were many ways such gifts could be deceived if you were corrupted and powerful enough.

"No. Why?" and Marvolo wondered what the boy was thinking before returning to his previous train of thought. At least he has Whisper. The boy was right about that. A nekomata would never allow a human they cared for to be harmed. And the kitten certainly seemed attached to the boy. He wouldn't be surprised if she formed a familiar bond with Harry soon. That would grant him even more protection and Marvolo knew he would feel a bit better about things. After Harry openly defies Dumbledore in his upcoming interview with the Skeeter witch things will get much more precarious. Especially when he returns to Hogwarts. Marvolo knew what it was like to be an enemy of Dumbldore and still be under his tutelage. He was pulled from his thoughts by Harry's answer to his question.

"Sirius is supposed to be visiting soon. He said he'd come tomorrow, but just in case…"

"It should be fine." Marvolo internally sighed and decided to let it go for now. At least Harry trust in this instance was working in his favor. No reason to let his own dark thoughts ruin his time with the naga. Besides, Harry could certainly take care of himself. Hadn't he had that proven to himself the hard way? And his lessons this summer would only further prepare him for any dangers ahead.

"Excellent." Harry said and then smiled at him. Marvolo felt his mind go blank for a moment. He looked away to hide the faint blush he could feel growing. Really, what was wrong with him? He was extremely grateful he hadn't let Nagini come. She would have been laughing her head off by now.

"Let's go then." And he quickly led Harry out of the building before realizing he didn't know what direction to take. He looked at Harry expectantly and soon found himself being led to one of Diagon Alley's side streets.

He was led up the side steps of one of the buildings lining the street and entered a very nice maisonette with a half second floor. He was impressed. Harry had good taste and from what he could feel from the wards, they were very well constructed and adequate enough for the naga's needs.

"You have a nice place." He said a bit distractedly, trying not to focus too hard on the nervousness he had started to feel. Something must have come through in his voice because Harry looked at him strangely before sitting him down at a table and saying,

"So what would you like? I can make some roast beef sandwiches, or…"

"Whatever you want is fine." Marvolo said, trying to relax. Why was _he_ so nervous? Harry seemed completely at ease. Though his mind was probably occupied with whatever he had discovered that morning. He tried to push it away and instead focused on the goings-on in the kitchen. Watching Harry comfortably shuffle around in the kitchen for a few minutes seemed to do the trick. How could one person cause him to feel so many extremes? He huffed to himself silently and then let his attention wander over what he could see of the apartment from the seat. He noticed Harry's beautiful snowy white owl…Hedwig was her name? She was staring at him and he chuckled. Apparently the naga's owl was just as protective of him as Whisper was. That was good.

He was distracted from his perusing when Harry asked "So have you had a good day?"

He frowned a bit. After dealing with Pettigrew, the rest of his time had been spent on even more paperwork. All of those reports from his spies in the ministry and he still wasn't through half of them. He hadn't even gotten a chance to deal with those low ranked death eaters in his dungeons that had decided to _question_ his orders not to attack random muggles. He leaned back slightly in his chair and strummed his fingers on the table. "Yes, it's been very busy, no time for more _entertaining_ activities."

"I feel so sorry for you." Harry said dryly. Apparently catching on to what he was talking about. He was glad the boy didn't seem disgusted. He had no intention of suppressing parts of his personality for anyone, though he figured it was probably a good idea to change the subject.

"Though I imagine my day hasn't been as interesting as yours."

Harry snorted and Marvolo became even more curious about what he had found out.

"Dumbledore's apparently been stealing money from the Potter vault."

"It's not really that surprising is it? After all he has already done."

"No, but he was sending some to my muggle relatives."

So Dumbledore was basically paying muggle filth to abuse and neglect a wizarding child? Marvolo was hard pressed to suppress his rage at Harry's revelation. Though he wasn't so caught up in his fury to not notice the faint blush that dusted Harry's cheeks and it intrigued him enough to pull him from his ill temper. Maybe things weren't so hopeless for him after all. He could deal with Dumbledore and those damnable muggles later. Observing Harry was decidedly more _pleasant_.

"Gringotts said they would go after him but recommended that I also get a solicitor and file personal charges."

Marvolo took a moment to ponder the benefits and consequences before replying "That could work in our advantage. If the general public learned how Dumbledore treated one of the students in his care, the boy-who-lived no less, it would take away much of his support. At the very least it would plant seeds of discontent."

Harry nodded in seeming agreement before abruptly saying "I found some interesting things today. I brought a lot home with me. It's amazing all you can hold in a bag with a space expansion charm on it."

"Really, such as?" and Marvolo found excitement growing in him. He could only guess at the wonders the naga had found within the old vaults.

"Why don't I show you?" Harry then left the table and proceeded to grab a black shoulder bag from his couch and proceeded to withdraw his finds.

The first things Harry took out were several antique pieces, but the tapestries were the most impressive to Marvolo. They were very high quality and would have taken a high degree of skill to create.

Marvolo was pulled from his examinations when Harry showed him the beautiful dagger he had found in Gryffindor's vault.

"Fascinating." It was most likely goblin make but he could feel some wizarding enchantments… He cast a quick wandless spell to see what it was.

"It even has a sheath that makes it invisible." Harry said and Marvolo took his attention away from the blade and eagerly took the item in hand. Harry was right of course. He then informed Harry that he should keep it with him. The enchantment on the blade would protect him from poisons and cut though magical shields.

Harry then pulled out two wrapped objects he said were his parent's portraits. He again found himself a bit nervous but knew this was extremely important to Harry and despite his fears he was glad the boy would have the opportunity to meet his parents. Even if it was only portraits.

He then continued to inspect the items Harry had brought home, the jade tree being the most breathtaking. The jade box was worth a fortune and would be invaluable to Harry if he did really pursue his career in healing. The opal jewelry was fascinating to examine. The enchantments upon them were old and it was very interesting seeing how differently they were constructed than those created today. Not to mention they looked very nice against Harry's pale skin.

"Well you certainly found quite a treasure trove." He said after they finished.

Harry nodded and Marvolo saw the excitement gleaming in those bright emerald and silver eyes and smiled fondly to himself before saying "Are you ready to go look at Slytherin's library then?"

**

* * *

**

Harry was a bit annoyed having to put up with another long ride down to the vaults. This time Harry was sitting uncomfortably close to the Dark Lord but not close enough to satisfy that stupid itch he felt in the man's presence. Marvolo kept a firm hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him on their way down, as Harry was occupied with Whisper. Harry was grateful for that at least, as the previous rides had been a bit harrowing without being able to hold on to the cart with both hands.

They stopped in front of another long tunnel and the goblin, Grindclaw informed them that he would wait for them there.

Marvolo led the way down the corridor and after a long walk in silence they came to a door similar to the one Harry had seen leading into Gryffindor's vault. Though this one, unsurprisingly, was littered with carvings of snakes of all shapes and sizes winding around each other in complicated patterns.

Marvolo looked over his shoulder and sent him a smirk before pulling out a thin dagger from his robes, pricking his finger and letting a drop of blood fall into the open mouth of a carved ebony serpent in the middle of the door. Immediately after he said **Open** in parseltongue.

As soon as he did so, the central snakes eyes glowed brightly and the rest began to move, unlocking the mechanisms that kept the door shut. After the slithering stopped, the door opened and Marvolo ushered him in. He was greeted by the sight of looming black marble columns reaching up into the seemingly endless dark ceiling above. There were no mosaics like in Gryffindors vault. Only smooth black stone covered the walls. At the end of the hall of columns was a gigantic statue of a basilisk that looked like it could have been an exact replica of the one down in the Chamber of Secrets. They made their way over to it and Marvolo said **Lower **to the statue, again in Parseltongue. The giant snake lowered its stone head and Marvolo put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him on top of it.

**Up **he they began to rise.

Harry still held Whisper against his chest and both peered into the darkness around them. Harry could pick nothing up with his eyes but when he extended his senses he could detect lingering enchantments around them and while they didn't seem hostile, they did seem to be…waiting. Marvolo was standing to his side and remained silent but kept a firm grasp on him. Not that he was going to complain. He could admit he would have been very intimidated by the eerie vault if he hadn't had the world's most powerful dark wizard by his side. Even Whisper seemed a little nervous as she was stiff and pressed firmly against his chest. Little thing had gone through a lot today. In his defense, he had offered to let her stay home after lunch but she wouldn't have it. Harry would have to make her a treat for supper, maybe buy her a new toy or something too.

Harry was pulled from his musing as the statue came to a halt in front of another door. Marvolo again said **Open **and they stepped off and walked into a dimly lit room. In the middle was a large circular pool and after a quick glance to Marvolo for approval he went over to inspect it. The water was clear and shallow and at the bottom was a glittering silver sand and small blue stone.

Harry was startled when Marvolo suddenly whispered directly into his ear,

" One of the reasons Slytherin placed this pool here was to aid in thinking and comprehension. The sand is actually real silver flecks. It promotes mental and emotional cleansing, basically drawing out negative energy. It can also boost the power of other stones during the full moon. The blue stones are sodalite, which unclutters the mind and aids in thinking. Gemstones and minerals are powerful conductors and a great help in and of themselves for magical and personal use. Not to mention that they are great containers for enchantments and other magics. It is one of the magical branches that have become more obscure over time. It is a pity, for its very useful and powerful. "

Harry fought back a shiver and glanced at the man who had pulled away and was now smirking down at him. He huffed a bit and Marvolo released a smile before leading Harry to one of the two stairways on either side of the circular room.

"The library is up here. The majority of the books that you will find useful will be in the first three rows of shelves. I must ask that you not go in further without me with you. Some of the books stored here can be…unpleasant. I will be heading further back to get a few books for myself, browse the first three rows and pick out what you will find useful. I'll be back in an hour or so to help. If you have need of me, Whisper should be able to locate me."

Harry nodded in agreement and Marvolo gave him one last smirk and headed off. Harry let Whisper down to investigate while he himself began to look over the first row off books. Unsurprisingly, most were written in Parseltongue and Harry realized that he was soon going to turn into Hermione with all the reading he was going to do this summer.

He picked out of variety of books on healing, one on purification, a few on Parseltongue curses and hexes and general spells, grabbed another that was about the magic of gems and minerals, a couple on the magical practices of different cultures like India, Africa and South America, one on something called elemental divination and magiks, another that talked about the languages of different creatures and the one he was most excited about, a journal written by a wizard who was also a naga!

Harry was so engrossed in his new finds that he didn't notice when Marvolo returned. The man merely looked at him with amusement before sitting in one of the plush chairs and watching Harry. Whisper noticed him though and made her way over and jumped in his lap, startling the man.

"I suppose you want me to pet you?" Marvolo asked as the kitten stared at him expectantly. She let out an affirmative mew and the man began to gently stroke her back. His voice startled Harry a bit and Marvolo chuckled as the naga jumped and then looked a little sheepish.

"Did you find the books you were looking for?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I'm looking forward to being able to read them again." And Marvolo looked down at the bag holding his books with a look Harry could only describe as contentment.

Harry couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be separated from something one so clearly enjoyed. Marvolo had lost much more than just his sanity. He had been sixteen when Dumbledore had planted the seeds of ruin in Marvolo's brain. So many opportunities gone… and Harry felt his heart ache at all the things that could have been without Dumbledore's interference.

Harry shook his head to clear it from his depressing thoughts. At least it was nice to know Marvolo took pleasure in something other than torture and violence.

The man looked at him curiously before Harry said "Did you want to see the books I picked out?"

Marvolo nodded and set Whisper on the floor and then stood up and made his way over to the table Harry had set his books down on.

He quickly scanned the titles, setting aside one of the ones on curses and hexes saying there was a more in-depth book that Harry would find more useful. The rest he found acceptable, pausing only on the journal written by a Naga Harry had found.

"Did you find this in the first three rows? He asked, thumbing through the book

Harry nodded

"Hmmm I thought I had read most every book on those shelves. I've never noticed this one before…wait a moment." And Marvolo cast a quick spell over it.

Marvolo smirked in satisfaction. It seems that the author put a version of a notice-me-not spell on the journal that would divert all those who don't have naga blood. I imagine it will be very informative for you." And he handed the book back to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I am looking forward to finding out more about what I am. Just this morning, during my meeting with Griphook my account manager, I felt a new well of power that I hadn't felt before. It was different from my normal core, more wild. You wouldn't have any clue, would you?"

"Did anything different happen at that time?"

"I was very angry. It was just after I found out about Dumbledore paying my relatives."

Marvolo looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"Many of your abilities and talents will take time to manifest, as they are still growing and adjusting as you do. However, I think what you felt might be your elemental magic. I assume you knew you would have weather manipulating abilities?"

At Harry's nod he continued.

"A naga's ability to manipulate the weather stems from their deep connection with the earth and their high sensitivity to magic and auras. It has been speculated by many that when a naga is deeply affected by something, the surrounding area is also affected leading to their control over the weather. For example, in southern Asia it is a common belief that when a naga is pleased it will bless the earth with rainfall, bringing life to the region. When they are angry they will call upon furious storms that instead of giving life rip it away. And when they are sorrowful no moisture will fall, leaving the land barren and desolate."

"I guess that makes sense but you'd think it would work the opposite way wouldn't you."

"How so?"

"Well, rain is rain, it's depressing. If I'm sad and the weather reacts to that wouldn't it rain then?"

"Do you really find rain depressing? It brings life to the earth. Without it the world would crumble to dust and life would be hard-pressed to exist. What better way to show your pleasure than by granting the world something so beneficial? I'm sure if you really think about it you won't find rain depressing, especially with your innate understanding of the earth and its magic's."

Harry thought for a moment and realized what Marvolo said made sense. Although it did bring up new concerns for him.

"So now I'm stuck with causing rain whenever I'm really happy or droughts when I'm not? I have no control over it?"

"Not exactly. As you grow in experience, so will your control. Did your awareness of your new magical well last long?"

"No, it went away as soon as I focused on it."

"For now then, it seems you can only use it subconsciously. You will need to practice, focus on what you feel and try to gain a connection with that power again. As you do so you will gain more control. Hopefully preventing any unwanted use of it."

Harry sighed. At least he knew what to do about it now but still, another thing added to his plate.

"Don't worry about it too much." Marvolo said with a slight smile. "An hour or two mediating before you go to sleep will get you results and shouldn't interfere too much with your schedule."

"Good. Because I get the feeling you're not going to go easy with my lessons this summer."

Harry groaned as Marvolo let a maniacal grin slip onto his face. Bloody hell, he would need a vacation after this vacation.

They spent another hour in the library, Marvolo showing him more books of interest, before they decided it was time to leave. Harry slipped his glamour necklace back on and Marvolo reapplied his own spells, both having taken them off in the privacy of Slytherin's vault.

"How long are you planning on travelling though Diagon Alley disguised Harry?"

"I'm thinking it might be safer to wait until after the interview with Skeeter. That way the facts are out and Dumbledore's actions will be more limited. I'm going to send an owl to her tonight to set up something for Saturday."

Marvolo blinked a bit at the boy's foresight before smirking in approval. "You have more Slytherin qualities than I gave you credit for."

Harry smirked back in return, momentarily stopping the Dark Lord in his tracks.

"The sorting hat did say I belonged in Slytherin."

"Truly? How did you get placed in Gryffindor then?"

"I argued with it." Harry replied with a grin before turning back to the books and frowning slightly. "The only things I had heard about Slytherin before then were from Hagrid and Ron and the first person I met who wanted to be a Slytherin was Draco. Of course they didn't have anything good to say about it and Draco was a major prick." Harry dropped his head a bit and let out a soft sigh. "Back then I was so terrified I'd lose the first friends I ever had and I wanted to do anything to prevent that. Knowing all I do now, I can see it was all just a manipulation of Dumbledore. I mean, who sends the groundskeeper to pick up a new student? No one is more for Dumbledore than Hagrid and if you add in that he was friends with my parents… he was the perfect one for that old bastard to use to indoctrinate me."

Harry then paused for a minute before adding a bit hollowly. "Sorry. Guess I'd better stop before I cause a storm or drought in the middle of wizarding London. I doubt that would go over well."

Marvolo returned the book he had in his hand to the shelf then turned to Harry.

He placed a gentle finger underneath Harry's chin and raised it up till they were eye to eye. "We _will_ make him pay. For everything." And he ran his thumb along the naga's jaw in a comforting gesture.

Harry was finding it hard to breathe. Not only was he shocked again by Marvolo's reactions to his distress, but the man was so _close _and that bloody itch he always felt around him was _screaming_ for more.

Marvolo continued to look into his eyes until he too, noticed their proximity. Harry found himself fascinated to see those ruby eyes darken to a deep bloodred before the man pulled a faintly shuddering breath and drew away. Leaving both wizards confused and a little shaken.

"I think it's time we head back." Marvolo said after a brief awkward silence.

Harry nodded in agreement and went off rather quickly to fetch his bag and Whisper.

Shortly after they found themselves outside of Gringotts, awkwardness forgotten. Marvolo informed Harry that his first lesson would be Sunday and that they would meet at Malfoy manor. Harry was provided with a portkey that would take him there at eleven.

Harry was about to say goodbye when Marvolo, instead of simply saying farewell, bent over and placed a chaste kiss on his hand.

He then stood straight and with a slight smirk said. "I had a very pleasant afternoon Harry. Hopefully we can do something similar again."

Harry blushed but nodded and the man's smirk grew. He said farewell and left, leaving Harry more than a little bewildered but certainly not displeased.

**

* * *

**

When Harry got home it was nearly four. He penned a note to Rita Skeeter asking for an interview Saturday morning at ten before setting in on all his new acquisitions. Whisper followed him around the house as he scattered things around and Harry found himself organizing his thoughts by talking to his feline friend. Though he could tell she was amused by his ramblings about Marvolo. Hedwig, when she returned opted to keep him company as well instead of going back to sleep.

After nearly an hour and a half he was almost done. He only had one more thing left to do. He went back to his living room and sat on the couch, hesitating to uncover the portraits of his parents. Harry understood perfectly well that they weren't actually his parents, that their reactions to all he had done might be different from that of the real James and Lily Potter. But their approval did mean something to him. What if they thought his recent decisions were wrong? Not to mention the things he was feeling towards their murderer.

He sat a few more minutes in indecision before deciding it didn't matter what anyone else thought. He was making his own choices and he knew he was heading in the right direction now. At the start of the summer he had been so depressed, so miserable. And now…now he felt like he was accomplishing something. He was finding out who he really was and while there had been a lot of awful revelations, he was grateful he had the opportunity to stop blindly reacting to the bad things that happened in his life. As Marvolo had promised him earlier, they would put a stop to Dumbledore. And he had no doubt, as long as Marvolo was as honest in his intentions as he felt him to be, that the wizarding world would only be a better place after the changes Marvolo wanted to make.

As for what was going on between them. Well, he'd figure that out as things went along, though something was niggling in the back of his mind. Some fact he knew was related...

Harry shook his head, deciding to worry about it later and uncovered the portraits. Both were asleep and Harry had just enough time to hang them in the far corner of his living room with a sticking charm before they awoke.

"Hey son, how are things. Everything going alright?" James asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yes Dad."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now why don't you fill your mother and I in."

His mother nodded in agreement and Harry sat down, preparing to spend the majority of his evening informing his parents about everything that had happened to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed or added me to their story alerts or favorites! :)

* * *

Since he knew the conversation with his parents would take quite a while, he made himself comfortable and sat cross-legged on the floor beneath their portraits. He began with the Halloween night they both died. Then how Sirius had been unjustly blamed for betrayal and the death of Pettigrew and innocent muggles and subsequently sent to Azkaban. He told them of how he was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys and the years he spent under their roof knowing nothing of who he truly was.

Harry's eyes remained on the floor and Lily and James had kept their silence throughout most of his tale, but when he began recounting his life at the Dursley's, telling them far more about the abuse then he had anyone else, he could hear his mother's quiet sobs. He knew it was probably cruel, but Harry felt that the people who had loved him enough to die for him, deserved to really know him. And as much as he loathed it, those early years at the Dursley's played a large role in his life. His parents deserved to know who their son truly was.

Haltingly, while staring off into space he told them about the beatings, the times he was staved or locked into his cupboard for days at a time. How hard it was to see them treat Dudley with such praise and adoration while he was looked upon as if he were something nasty under their shoes.

He told them honestly of his confusion, his fear, and his hate as he was subjected to their scorn and derision because he was different. A freak.

Harry paused to collect himself before moving on to receiving his first letter from Hogwarts and the subsequent joy from learning that he wasn't a freak, he was a wizard. And his parent's weren't filthy drunks, they were heroes.

He then recounted all of his adventures at Hogwarts, the pitfalls and the highpoints. He was soon chuckling at James' exclamations of pride or indignation and Lily's anger that her son hadn't been better looked after.

"But I was looked after mum." Harry said quietly.

"Really?" She said scathingly "It seems that Albus and the other Professors did nothing, absolutely nothing to keep you safe. You could have died so many times!" She put her head in her hands.

"I had friends looking out for me and as much as I hate to admit, Professor Snape was there mum. When Dumbledore just let me fumble around like a foolish Gryffindor, letting me get away with anything and everything, Snape tried to keep me in check. Even though we hated each other, he always kept an eye out for me, even though we both made mistakes. I don't understand why… and I certainly didn't thank him for it."

Lily's eyes softened. "We used to be close friends at Hogwarts, until a…disagreement come between us. He's a good man Harry. I know he has his faults and unless he's changed drastically, I think you can trust him. I'm glad he's been watching over you, for whatever reasons."

Harry just nodded. Ignoring his father's mumbled depreciating comments about the man, which stopped as soon as he caught his wife glaring at him with _that_ look in her eye. On one hand he knew his mother was probably right about his most hated professor, especially if they had been such close friends. But Harry had spent so much time being at odds with Severus Snape. Not to mention that despite looking out for him, the man seemed to hate him with a passion. Maybe that could be changed. He couldn't afford to be ruled by childish prejudices anymore and Snape would be an invaluable ally, but it would be difficult finding out who he was truly loyal to.

He shook his head and decided to move on with the conversation at hand, finally getting to his recent discoveries. He steeled himself, gaining a bit of comfort from the purring kitten in his lap before he started.

"A lot has happened lately and as a consequence I've made some of decisions that you will probably not agree with. All I ask is that you listen until I've finished."

He waited for a moment before both Lily and James gave a, affirmative nod, even though they looked hesitant.

"A little over a week before my birthday I received an owl from my muggleborn friend Hermione. She told me she had found out some important information and wanted to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in a few days time. When I did so, she told me that during the school year she had decided to brew a potion to see if she had any wizarding blood. She ended up sharing a brewing room with a student named Draco Malfoy…"

"Malfoy?" James sneered. "their nothing but a bunch of-"

"Dad. What did I tell you?" Harry interrupted, giving his father a stern look. It was bad enough he had to put up with that crap from Ron most of the time. He wasn't going to let anyone, even his father, getting away with such asinine comments in his home.

James looked sheepish for a moment before replying "Um, you said to listen…Sorry."

Harry gave a small smile before continuing. "Anyway, Draco decided to help Hermione with her potion because he was impressed that she was trying to establish more of a link to the wizarding world. It turns out Hermione is actually descended from a Greek wizard from the Anastas family."

At that James' eyes went wide and Lily, seeing his expression asked.

"I've never heard of them…Are they important?"

"Apparently mum. Draco told Hermione they were a very powerful family in Greece. He also suggested that Mione go to Gringotts to take a hereditary test, to find out if she could be the heir."

He paused for a moment before looking up at his parents with guarded eyes. They had placed so much trust in Dumbledore. He hoped they believed him. "This is where we get to the serious issues mum, dad."

James looked at him encouragingly and said. "Go on son."

Harry merely gave a weak smile in return before complying.

"She followed his advice and this summer took the Complete Magical and Hereditary history test at Gringotts. It turns out she is the Anastas heir but… the test also revealed that she had been placed under several compulsions which were cast by Albus Dumbledore. He had obliviated her a few times as well.

A few moments passed before what Harry said finally sunk in. Lily spoke first, looking eyes darting between her husband and son in confusion. "But why? Why would Albus do something like that?"

James kept his expression blank while asking. "Tell us what the compulsions were for."

Harry nodded.

"The compulsions placed on Hermione were to insure that she trusted Dumbledore completely and also so that she would confide in him about me.

Things were silent again for a moment before James spoke up; face still mostly blank although there was a spark of something in his eyes Harry couldn't identify. Harry briefly wished his awareness worked on portraits the same way it did on live witches and wizards. "I assume there is more to tell us."

"Yeah, since both compulsions were related to me, we went to Gringotts and I took the same test." Harry smiled wryly. "I found out a lot of interesting things. Hold on a moment." And Harry left to retrieve his test results that he had placed in the locked and warded compartment of his bedroom desk. Whisper was displeased to say the least, and made it known with a small growl. She did _not_ appreciate having to give up her comfortable seat in Harry's lap.

Harry returned and sat back down in his place on the floor and Whisper returned to his lap, this time gripping his jeans with her claws. She would not give up her place so easily a second time. Both portraits chuckled as Harry gave a small wince as her claws dug in. He scratched her ears in apology before returning to the conversation.

"This is what I received when I took the test. Mum did you ever do something similar?"

She shook her head no.

Harry nodded to himself before he started to read off the list.

"So, I'm Heir to the Potter and Black lines, which you probably already know. I'm also heir to Gryffindor…"

"That's wonderful Harry! The Potter's are very distantly descended from Gryffindor but only those deemed worthy enough by the Gryffindor family magic can become the heir." James said excitedly.

"I didn't know that." Lily and Harry said at the same time. James grinned at them.

Harry let out a smile and went on. "I'm also the second heir to Slytherin."

At that both portraits frowned and James said "How?"

Harry huffed. "It's not a bad thing and I'll explain the how in a minute. Or at least the only reason I can think of. But I have more important things to tell you first. Mum, did you know you were a magically bound Naga?"

Both James and Lily gaped at him. Harry found their expressions so amusing that he began to chuckle. Whisper seemed to agree with him and let out a few amused sneezes.

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying "What?"

Harry had to fight off more giggles.

"You were a naga, but had your true nature bound by magic. If you need proof I'll show you." He gave Whisper a quick apology and set her on an armchair and then shifted forms. James let out a gasp while Lily stared at him in rapt attention.

"So..this is what I should have been?" She asked quietly after a few minutes if study.

"Yeah. Pretty fantasstic huh? I don't know why, but the goblins said you were most likely stolen at birth and hidden away for some reason. I'm planning on looking into it after things settle down a bit." Lily nodded and offered Harry a smile.

James finally regained enough composure to speak. "Merlin Harry." He breathed and smiled. "That is fantastic. I don't know much about Nagas. Why don't you tell us what you can do."

"I can use Parselmagic. Which is magic cast in Parseltongue. I can also turn into a cobra and I have venom. I can also manipulate the weather a bit but since it's tied to my emotions I don't quit have the hang of it yet. I also have the gift of healing! Isn't that amazing? I've decided to become a healer after Hogwarts, instead of an auror."

Lily and James gave him a gentle smile which had Harry blushing a bit.

Harry cleared his throat and decided it was time to move on. He coiled his tail beneath him, flicking the end so Whisper could play with it. It felt really nice in this form. He felt more relaxed and in tune with things. His awareness was much shaper, but it didn't irritate him the way it did normally. The only thing Harry could compare it too was being submerged in a lagoon. He could feel the ambient magic in his home and the surrounding areas lapping against his senses, individual wizards and spells darting about like schools of fish. Some more friendly than others. Wards and other anchored magic stood out like patches of seaweed or coral depending on their strength. The only negative was what he felt from Knockturn and that was more like a warning to be cautious, like it was an area filled with sharks and hidden things that were better left hidden. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a small, contented hiss.

He stayed like that for a few moment s before opening his eyes. Both Lily and James were looking at him with worry.

"It's alright. It just feels nice being in this form." The worry left their eyes and his parents nodded in understanding. Harry picked up his list to start again.

"Now we start with the lasting magic's that were cast on me. To begin with, there was the magical creature binding that was passed down from mum to me. It was weaker though and broken completely on my birthday when I went through my inheritance."

"There was also a blood protection tied to some wards at the Dursley's but they also disappeared after my inheritance. Do either of you know why I would have had a blood protection? And why it was tied to the wards around the Dursley's?"

Both of them looked thoughtful for a moment before Lily said "It might have had something to do with me. I remember searching for information on blood magic…but I can't say for certain."

Harry nodded, only a little disappointed. It didn't really matter, now that it was gone.

Harry looked down on his list and grimaced at what was next. Deciding just to jump in and get it over with he said. "There was a magical block that restrained 65 percent of my magical core. As well as a compulsion to trust Dumbledore, another to feel the need to sacrifice myself for the greater good, and another to treat anything Slytherin or dark with distrust and aggression. I was also obliviated twice at age 7 and 12. All of these were most likely cast by Dumbledore himself. Thankfully the compulsions had been eroded and were destroyed during my inheritance along with the blood protection and binding. Just to be sure, a goblin healer checked me before I went to my vaults." Harry paused to let this sink in and made a mental note to ask Marvolo about removing the obliviations next time he saw the man. If anyone was powerful enough to undo something cast by Dumbledore it was the Dark Lord.

There was a few moments silence before Lily Potter broke out in a stream of curses and threats against Dumbledore that would have had Harry wincing in sympathy for the old coot had his mum been alive to carry them out. The feeling didn't last long though.

During her verbal tirade, both Harry and James had been watching her in a mixture of amusement and not a little bit of awe, after she ran out of steam his father turned serious and said.

"We trusted Albus Harry and I never thought that he would do something like this, but he has and now we need to make him pay for it." James let a malicious grin onto his face before looking at Harry with concerned eyes. "First though, are you safe from him right now? Does he know that you know?"

"I don't think so. He knows I've left the Dursley's and am now considered a legal adult because I'm Gryffindor's heir, but that's it."

"That's good. You said Sirius and Remus are coming tomorrow, do they know any of this?"

"I've only had the chance to talk with Sirius. I'm planning on telling Remus tomorrow. But I'm not finished with my news yet. Remember at the beginning I told you I made some decisions you might not agree with?"

At their nod he continued, hoping he wasn't making a bad choice telling them. "Before I start, you need to know that nagas have a heightened awareness. We can tell if someone means us harm or if magic is wrong etc. I also have Whisper here to let me know if anyone is lying to me. So with all this, I'm very confident in the decisions I've made and nothing you say with change this."

His parents looked taken aback for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"While Hermione was brewing her potion with Draco they became…close. This led to a meeting with him this last week and we had a discussion. Under a magical oath he swore that the Dark Lord no longer saw me as an enemy, but rather a potential ally. He also said that if I decided to remain neutral in the war I would be left alone. He told me that your deaths were caused because of a trap set by Dumbledore and that the Dark Lord wished to meet with me to discuss some truths and talk about an alliance."

Harry ignored the wide eyed looks he was receiving and went on before they could voice whatever objections that were on the tips of their tongues. He told them about his meeting with Voldemort and the Malfoys. How the Dark Lord had been driven to madness with the help of Dumbledore which led to the perversion of his magic. How Dumbledore had set them up as a trap to destroy the monster he had created and then sent him off to the Dursley's to mold him into an obedient little tool. He then told them about the Horcrux inside him and how his healing ability had cleared it of the taint of twisted magic and the subsequent positive changes in the Dark Lord after he had contact with it in the graveyard. How the man had regained his sanity and made changes in his policies and goals.

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know he killed you. I know he's tried to kill me and that he has done horrible things. But in all honesty, it's a war. That's what happens. It's not right, I know but after meeting him, after getting to know him I can't help feel that he's lost so much. Because of Dumbledore, he spent his teenage years obsessed and in fear of something that shouldn't even have been on his mind. He should have been dating, studying and making a life for himself. He's a genius mum, dad. He had so much potential and it was lost due to the meddling of a power hungry fool. Now..." Harry took a breath. "Now he can get some of it back. He's free from the taint of twisted magic now. He's finally got the chance to make his own decisions free from the madness that plagued him and from what I can tell, a lot of good will come from the changes he wants to make. I _want _to help him make those changes."

After he finished, Harry was greeted by silence, and he could feel his heart sinking. He chewed on his bottom lip waiting for whatever shouts of anger of indignation the portraits might shower him with.

Looking down at their son, who looked so apprehensive James and Lily found they couldn't blame their son for his choices.

"Harry" James said softly. "We're glad you feel you've made the right choices, and while we are worried we will trust your judgment."

Harry looked up from the ground and felt a burning in his eyes. "Thanks dad, mum. It means a lot."

"We're proud of you Harry." Lily said. "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Not at the moment." Harry said.

"Well then, it's almost two in the morning. I think it's time for you to go to bed young man."

Harry chuckled. "Yes mum. I'm going to conjure a curtain over you two before I go to bed. Is that okay?" Both said it was fine and after he bade them both goodnight he conjured a dusky sky blue curtain on a silver rod to cover both portraits. Harry then picked up Whisper, who had tired herself out playing with his tail, and went to prepare for bed.

As he slithered down the hall his mind was filled with relief. He had honestly not expected his parents to be so understanding of him allying himself with Voldemort. Now hopefully Sirius and Remus will be as accepting.

He made his way into the bathroom, intent on a shower. He sat Whisper on the vanity and then stripped off his shirt. He took this opportunity to once again admire the changes in his physique. While he had never been particularly vain, it was nice to look at himself in the mirror and feel pride instead of shame, to see all the damage done to his body through years of abuse and neglect wiped away.

Harry found himself pulled from his musings when Whisper bit down on his hand.

"Ouch! Whisper why did you bite me?" Harry scolded. He looked down and saw The Brat had bit him hard enough to draw blood. He scowled at her, but before he could fully draw his hand away, she licked the puncture wounds on his hand.

"Don't think that acting all sweet is going to make me forgive you, little devil." Harry said.

"_I am not a little devil. I am a purrfect angel. I didn't do anything wrong. You are __**my **__snake. It's only right I lay claim to you before anyone else."_

Harry stood dumbfounded for a few moments, staring at the kitten.

"Did you just speak?"

"_Of course silly snake. But only in your mind."_

"How?"

Harry swore she was looking at him with a smug look in her eyes. "_I bonded with you, so I'm your familiar now and you are mine. Now no one else can take you from me. Not even that dark one."_

Harry sat on the edge of the tub. "What exactly does that mean? And why?"

Whisper cleaned her whiskers for a moment before she deemed to reply.

"_It means we are connected. I'm just a kitten so I don't know everything about it but I know our minds are connected, and our magic. You can see what I see, feel what I feel and draw upon my magic and skills as needed. There's a lot of other stuff, but I don't know what. The dark one could tell you. As for why, you are kind and fun, and even though you were afraid tonight when you spoke to the painted ones, you didn't waver. You are a good snake Harry and I want to help you and stay with you."_

Harry looked thoughtfully at the kitten before smiling and reaching out to scratch her ears.

"_Mmmm. That's nice." _And Whisper started purring.

"I'm glad you're my familiar sweetling. I'm seeing Sirius tomorrow, you know, the dog? He or Remus should be able to tell us more about the bond."

His familiar let out an irritated hiss at the thought of that annoying dog. Harry just smiled and rubbed beneath her chin.

In a matter of moments Whisper became a puddle of happy kitty goo and let out a small contented meow. Harry gave her one last scratch before turning around. It had been a long day, but a successful one and Harry was looking forward to a nice long soak.

He managed, with only a little difficulty to fit his long tail in the tub and was soon drenched beneath the stream of warm water. He hissed in pleasure. The feel of the water against his skin was almost intimate and he could swear that it felt alive as danced across his back and front before deftly tracing amongst his scales. He raised his face to feel the gentle pressure against his lips and eyes before grabbing his shampoo and lathering his hair.

He stayed in for longer than usual, thankful for a magically heated water supply. All too soon though, he forced himself to leave, dried himself and then curled up on his bed with Whisper tucked under his chin.

* * *

Harry awoke to Whisper poking his face with a single claw.

"Hnnnn, Whisper..." He whined. "Let me sleep."

"_You need to wake up Harry; the dog is here with a werewolf."_

He lifted his head groggily from his pillow. "What time is it?"

"_Time to get up. Hurry, I'm hungry too"._

Harry groaned then obediently slid out of bed. He looked at the cloak and saw it was almost eleven. And now that he was more awake he could hear the knocking at the door. He changed forms quickly, only unsteady on two legs for a moment, before throwing on a clean pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

He then went to the front door and was greeted by an armful of excitable dog.

"Sirius." He said with a grin while he scratched his ears. "What's got you all excited?"

"I think he's just happy to see you, though it's also related to this morning's Daily Prophet."

"It's good to see you Remus." Harry said and Sirius kindly moved out of the way so Harry could give the werewolf a hug.

"It's good to see you too Harry. I was worried for awhile. It's good to see you're alright."

Harry led them into the living room and sat Remus down on the couch, not allowing Sirius up until he changed back into a man.

"I don't want fur all over my furniture Sirius!" He jokingly scolded.

"Ahh pup. You let that cat on them."

"She doesn't shed."

They spent a few more minutes bantering back and forth before they settled down.

"I have a surprise for you." Harry said.

"Really, what!" Sirius asked excitedly while Remus just chuckled at the antics of his friend.

"I went through my vaults yesterday and I found some family portraits."

He paused to gauge their reactions. When both men merely widened their eyes he continued.

"Specifically portraits of my parents. And before you ask, they already know everything. I stayed up late last night talking to them. Do you want to visit with them while I make something to eat?"

"Yes." Both men said simultaneously.

Harry smiled slightly and led them over to the blue curtain hanging on a far wall of his living room on the other side of the staircase. He opened it and woke up his parents.

"Mum, dad Padfoot and Mooney are here to talk to you." He left then to give them some privacy and went into the kitchen with Whisper. On his way he said good morning to Hedwig and told her if she wanted some bacon to come into the kitchen with him. She hooted excitedly and went to perch on one of the chairs in the breakfast nook.

Harry busied himself cooking several rashers of bacon and eggs and setting out Whisper's breakfast. When he was finished he called both men into the kitchen and the three sat down to eat.

"I never knew Lily and James had portraits. I'm glad you found them Harry. You deserve the chance to get to know them." Remus said as soon as they were seated.

"Yeah. It was really nice talking to them last night, and nicer still to know they approved of my choices this summer."

"So pup," Sirius broke in staring at Harry intently. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Do with what?" Harry asked. Sirius took a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes and slid it across the table. Harry eyes scanned the front page and he couldn't help the large grin that grew upon his face.

**Sirius Black Innocent? Pettigrew Found Alive!**

**By Corvin Florington**

**The Ministry of Magic received quite a surprise yesterday evening when none other than Peter Pettigrew showed up in the Ministry's atrium. As most should know by now, Peter Pettigrew was thought to have been murdered along with a group of muggles by the infamous Sirius Black. The same man who escaped from Azkaban two years ago and has been on the run ever since.**

**Pettigrew was immediantly apprehended by aurors and is scheduled to be interrogated with veritaserum as soon as possible.**

The article covered the entire front page and Harry was beyond happy. Marvolo had kept his promise! Sirius would be cleared!

He looked up with wide, innocent yes at his godfather but from the disbelieving look on his face it wasn't working very well. Damn.

He cleared his throat and announced he would tell them after breakfast. Sirius gave him a look but thankfully didn't make a big deal about having to wait. They spent the next half hour catching up and visiting before Remus reminded Harry they wanted answers.

Harry sighed but dutifully led them to the living room. Whisper jumped up on his shoulder and said

_Don't worry. If they get upset with you, I will scratch them._

Harry sniggered before sending a mental thank you.

What followed was over an hour of explaining and while Remus seemed to take it in stride, or at least not freak out completely, Sirius was another matter altogether.

"What were you thinking?" He roared. "He's a monster, a murderer! You can't trust him!" and he continued in this vain, ignoring everything Harry and Remus had to say before the naga finally broke down in tears.

The sight of Harry so distraught, and the furious yowling and spiting Whisper sent in his direction stopped him in his tracks.

He slumped down on the couch next to Harry and pulled him into his lap, not quite avoiding the angered kitten's claws.

"Oh pup, I'm sorry." He let out a long sigh. "I'm just worried. The thought of you alone with that monster, especially after last year…it terrifies me."

Harry kept silent for a moment before saying. "I don't blame you for that Padfoot." Harry said quietly, tightening his hold on the man and burying his face in Sirius' neck. "But you have to understand, I think it's the right thing to do and I know I can trust him. I just don't want to lose you and Remus because of it."

"Harry you won't lose us." Remus said as he came to sit beside the pair, brushing the hair out of Harry's face.

"Mooney's right. While I can't say I'm happy with this, we'll both stick by you and make sure you stay safe."

"Thank you." Harry said and he spent a few moments simply enjoying the company of two people who truly cared for him.

* * *

Once things were settled down Harry asked both men what they knew of familiar bonds.

"Why do you want to know pup?" Sirius said as he had Remus mutter a healing charm on the deep scratches inflicted by Whisper. Said kitten was currently back on Harry's shoulder and the naga could feel the satisfaction coming off her in waves. She had thoroughly enjoyed punishing Sirius for his outburst.

"Last night Whisper bonded with me and while we know some of what that entails, we don't know everything."

"That's wonderful Harry." Remus said as he put his wand away. "You are very lucky to have a nekomata as your familiar."

Harry nodded and waited for the man to continue.

"Now a familiar bond is one of the strongest bonds a wizard can enter into, second only to a soul-mate bond…"

"Oh, can you explain those too? The test at Gringotts revealed that I have a half completed one."

Both men stared at him, making Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Is there something wrong?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Oh no pup. We're just shocked. It's very rare to have a soul-mate bond but it's a very good thing. You definitely deserve it."

Harry smiled then turned his attention back to Remus.

"I'll continue with the familiar bond and then move onto the other. Is that all right?" Harry nodded.

"As I was saying, a familiar bond is very strong. Basically, it creates a tie between the mind and magic of a wizard to a magical creature. This allows the wizard to communicate telepathically with the familiar and also draw upon the creature's magic to augment or ground their own."

"What do you mean 'ground' magic?"

"If, for example a wizard was having trouble controlling their own magic or talent the familiar can serve as a focus. There are many spells which draw upon a large portion of your personal magical core and would be hard to control by yourself. In that case your familiar would help ground your own magic as it is the only outside focus that can directly affect your core. Now, if you have a magical talent, such as an elemental affinity for fire, your familiar would be able to help you gain control of it by keeping it in check while you master it yourself."

"Inversely you can also work with Whisper's magical core, drawing power as you need it. This is very helpful when forming wards as the combined magic makes it far more powerful and harder to break than a ward made by you or in conjunction with other wizards."

"You will also gain access to Whisper's abilities. As she is a nekomata, you will have a more direct connection with shadows and be able to travel their realm more freely. Spells that work with shadows with also be easier for you to cast. It is also a growing bond, meaning that as your bond grows you'll be able to access more of each other's power etc. Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head no. Remus smiled at him and went on to the next bond.

"Now a soul mate bond isn't very complicated, but it is the strongest bond a person can have with another. As Sirius said earlier, it's a person with the other half of your soul. Before the bond is started you will feel drawn to each other. The biggest difference between the soul-mate bond and other similar bonds is that it results in the pair becoming romantically evolved, though there have been a few cases where it's occurred between siblings. This is because they are part of one soul, so neither can truly harm the other without grave consequences. Most other bonds can either draw people together as friends, lovers, or even enemies depending on the circumstances."

"The bonding usually starts at the first interaction between the pair. As the bond grows, so does the urge to be closer. One of the books I've read on the subject described it as an itch that won't go away and keeps growing until the soul mate bond is complete, usually through intimacy. Long term separation after the bonding has started is extremely harmful to the mind, body and soul especially as it gets stronger. Some negative effects of prolonged separation include a weakening of the mental state, like extreme depression or rage, and physical weakness or illness."

"What happens after you complete the bonding?" Harry asked.

"It depends on the couple Harry, but you _will_ gain someone who will always be there for you and will strive for your happiness and safety above all else."

Harry felt a soft smile form on his face. That would be nice…

"So pup," Sirius said. "Since the soul bond is half complete that means you've met him or her, do you know who it could be?"

Harry let himself fall over to lie on the couch as he thought about it. Was there anyone he had felt particularly drawn to? He couldn't think of anybody from Hogwarts that fit the bill…So where?

Unbidden, a pair of burning red eyes appeared in his mind.

Slowly and reluctantly the pieces began to fit together and as the images and recollections flitted through his consciousness he felt himself go into a state of shock.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breathes, ignoring the inquiries from Sirius and Remus.

After a few moments, in which he barely prevented himself from having a panic attack, he noticed a sudden weight on his chest. At the gentle prodding of her paws he opened his eyes to look into Whisper's knowing amethyst orbs.

_Kitten. _He mentally whispered_. My soul bonded is the Dark Lord. I can't…it…_

Whisper licked his nose to silence him before replying. _He will be good for you. I like him. Don't worry. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

"_Mindspeech_"

Thanks again for all of your reviews! I got so many for the last chapter :D You are all fantastic.

* * *

Harry had Whisper wake him up around seven thirty the next morning. He had gotten an owl from Hermione telling him she would be there at about eight so they would have some time to visit before Draco got there.

Sirius and Remus had, thankfully, left pretty early yesterday. Allowing him a decent night's sleep so he could be fully prepared for the torture he would go through today.

They had spent most of the day visiting and enjoying each other's company. Playing wizarding chess and exploding snap and going through Harry's library and treasures he had taken from his vaults. Remus gave him several suggestions for titles that would round out his summer reading and Sirius even told Harry the story behind the carved figurines he had found in the Potter vault.

Apparently they were the hobby of his great-great Aunt, Josephine Liane Potter. She was a master of her art and even imbued many of them with protection, prosperity and good luck charms. The jade oak had been her final piece and was made to show her love for her family.

During lunch the men informed Harry they would be moving into a countryside manor that the Black's owned so they could remain close by. Together with Harry they made plans concerning the Ministry and Sirius' innocence. It was decided that they would wait a week for a public announcement declaring Sirius free of charges. If that didn't happen, Harry himself would go to the Ministry and try to sort things out. Harry would also be mentioning it discreetly in his interview with Skeeter on Saturday.

Harry went into his closet and pulled out a pair of dark gray jeans and a white long sleeved, button up shirt and dressed himself before making his way into the kitchen to get some coffee and Whisper and Hedwig some breakfast. He took his time nursing his mug while his mind went back to yesterday's surprising revelation and his conversation with his familiar.

_Harry stared at Whisper. "What do you mean, don't worry? Voldemort is my soul-mate! I think I have every right to worry!"_

"_You have already joined him against that Bumbledore, what is so bad about mating with him? Neither you nor I have sensed anything bad about him. And the wolf said he wouldn't harm you because of the bond."_

"_He killed my parents! Cedric is dead because of him! Not to mention the many times he's tried to kill me! He's done so many terrible things…its one thing to ally myself with him to beat Dumbledore, but to bond with him? To l-love him?"_

"_You don't have a choice. You heard what the wolf said. And when we were in the library, I could smell you were attracted to him, you can't deny it."_

_Harry felt himself blush and he could swear Whisper smirked at him before going on._

"_As for everything he's done, he was insane. He isn't fully accountable for his past actions. I think it would be a good idea to get to know him now that he is in full control, and see what he is really like before refuting a bond with him."_

_Harry closed his eyes. Whisper was right. He couldn't judge Marvolo for the past. Like he had told his parent's portraits, it had been war, and they had been on opposing sides. As for Cedric's death… Wormtail had been the one to cast the curse. And wasn't the blame just as easily put on the Ministry who had decided to host that stupid tournament? And wasn't Dumbledore at fault for allowing a death-eater to masquerade as a teacher? Harry had done a lot of thinking, especially after hearing Marvolo's story. And he had come to the conclusion that with as much power and skill the old wizard had that he could have stopped Barty Crouch Jr. and Voldemort's subsequent resurrection. _

_So no. He couldn't use Voldemort past actions as a valid excuse. It had been war and the man had been insane. But Harry liked the idea of getting to know him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to before now. He had enjoyed Marvolo's company the last two times they had met. He let out a sigh. He'd stick with his earlier plan of seeing how things went. Harry knew he was attracted to Marvolo and he wasn't upset about it per say, the man was attractive and he had been surprisingly pleasant to be around. Comforting him when he broke down during their first meeting and acting like a gentleman the rest of the time. But he didn't want to fall in love with someone who would only hurt him either. It would be nice to know for sure that the monster was really gone from Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_He relayed his thoughts to Whisper and she purred softly in agreement._

_Now he just had to decide if he was going to tell Marvolo about the bond or not…_

_Harry then turned his attention back to Sirius and Remus who were watching him with concern._

"_Whisper and I just had a little chat. Everything's fine."_

_Both men nodded and Sirius asked. "So do you know who your soul-mate is?"_

"_I think so, but I don't think I want to reveal who it is yet."_

_Sirius looked ready to protest but Remus elbowed him none too gently in the side and said. "That's fine Harry. You will let us know eventually right?"_

_Harry nodded and smiled in amusement when Sirius began to pout. _

Harry got up from the table and refilled his cup, this time making some toast and jam to go along with it. He still hadn't decided whether or not to tell Marvolo about the bond. Whisper was of the opinion that he should….but what would the man's reaction be? How would Marvolo feel about being soul-bonded to _him_? Harry had no delusions that beyond his title of boy-who-lived and Lord Potter-Gryffindor, that he didn't have much to offer the most powerful dark wizard alive. Not to mention that the man was a genius and was very attractive. What with his tall, lean, muscular body and aristocratic features…

"_He had nice hands too_." Whisper piped in and Harry found himself nodding in agreement.

He stopped himself and glared down at her. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people thoughts."

Whisper just innocently cleaned her whiskers. Harry snorted softly and made his way back to the table with his toast and coffee.

He was about halfway through his first piece when he heard a knock at his door. He got up quickly to answer it, not wanting to keep Hermione waiting.

She greeted him with a hug before stepping back and eyeing him critically. Harry spun in a circle to give her a better view and she chuckled at him.

Oh, Harry! You look fantastic! And Harry let her take the next few minutes examining his forms, answering the questions she popped off as best he could.

"Is the transition between your forms painful or awkward?"

"No"

"Are you cold-blooded?"

Harry blinked. "I don't know."

"It would be good to find out .Especially before winter sets in. And think about Quidditch. You won't be able to play if you can't stand the cold. I suppose heating charms are an option though…What your senses like now? And physical changes?"

"In both my naga and cobra form I can taste with my tongue and see heat signatures. My reflexes are better and my eyesight was fixed. I can also sense magical auras and, well I guess you could call it personality hints in all my forms. Basically, I can tell if a person means harm or things like that or whether they use light or dark magic or if their magic is tainted. It's stronger though in my naga form. I guess it's because I'm more in tune with things that way. I've also noticed I've become extremely sensitive to water"

"How so?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well… it feels really good in a peaceful way and almost alive."

Hermione nodded and looked thoughtful. Harry let her have a few moments contemplation before he said.

"I think I better fill you in. Let's go sit down. Can I get you some coffee or tea?" She nodded and asked for a cup of coffee. He brought her a mug and gave Hermione a quick introduction to Whisper, who immediately turned on the charm to get scratchings. Harry then told her about his meeting with the Dark Lord and his subsequent alliance. Hermione, surprisingly, was very pleased with the news. She had no trouble seeing the benefits of such a choice.

"I think the Wizarding world needs the changes he wants to put in place," Hermione said as she carded her nails down Whispers back. "As long as he refrains from using his past methods and doesn't attack muggleborns or muggles. It really is tragic though, that such a brilliant mind was brought low because of such a silly thing as a fear of death. Dumbledore really has a lot to answer for. What with his tampering with students minds and setting up you and your parents as a sacrifice to put an end to something he started. To be honest, I'm glad you decided to ally yourself with him, not only to clear Sirius' name, but I don't think we could take down someone as powerful as Dumbledore by ourselves."

"Of course you agreeableness has nothing to do with a certain blond Slytherin prince?"

Hermione blushed a bright scarlet. Harry chuckled into his own mug and enjoyed the sight of the flustered witch. Merlin, he loved her. She was so fun to tease.

After Hermione got her blushing under control they were silent for a few moments before Harry said.

"Mione, remember how my test at Gringotts reveled a soul-mate bond?"

She grinned wolfishly at him. It looked like Hermione would be getting him back for all his teasing. "Did you find out who it is?"

Harry nodded but didn't speak. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Harry James Potter…Don't make me use a tickling charm to get the information out of you."

Harry grinned at the threat but then spoke up, if only because he knew she would keep her threat. "It's Marvolo. At least I'm pretty sure it is."

She gaped at him while Harry sat watching her in amusement.

She finally squeaked out. "The Dark Lord Harry?"

He nodded.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, after everything that has happened between you two…"

"There's not much I can do about it 'Mione. Not according to what Remus said about the bond when I asked him to explain it. It does give me a bit more protection with him, as a bonded pair can't hurt each other without consequences. I figure I'll get to know him a bit more before making a final decision. But I need your advice. Should I tell him about it or wait to see how things go?"

Hermione looked pensive for a moment before replying. "I know you would rather keep it a secret for now, but as this bond involves the two of you…I think it's only fair you tell him."

Harry nodded in resignation. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the bond between you had anything to do with the night he was defeated?"

"Probably."

They were distracted from any other conversation by a knock at the door.

Harry got up to answer it and sent a grin over his shoulder at Hermione who was smoothing her hair down frantically.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'm sure Draco won't find you anything but stunning."

She shot him a glare and he turned around laughing under his breath as he opened the door.

* * *

After the introductions, Hermione and Narcissa hit it off quite well. They both shared an interest in Ancient Runes and whatever they were talking about seemed to impress the pureblooded Lady. Draco told Harry that his mother was intent on taking the younger witch under her wing. Harry thought it was wonderful, as he was still a bit worried about his friend/sister taking on the role of Lady Anastas. With help from Narcissa things would hopefully not be too difficult for her.

Draco and Harry watched the girls sit and visit for a few moments before Harry said.

"Draco, what are you planning to do when the term starts? Are you and Hermione planning to hide your relationship again?"

Draco looked startled for a moment before replying "We haven't really talked about it." And he looked back at Hermione with an inscrutable look before continuing.

"I have no problem associating with Hermione in public but it may cause…difficulties. What with our houses and our past."

Harry hummed in agreement but said "I don't think you should hide it. I have no intention of hiding my new friendship with you and I don't see why you and Hermione should have to hide. Yes, there is a lot of bad blood, but it would be an opportunity to show the students that things aren't as black and white as the ministry and Dumbledore would have us believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the wizarding world and most of the students at Hogwarts see anything Slytherin or dark as the epitome of evil. Remember in second year when everyone thought I was the one opening the chamber of secrets because I could speak Parseltongue?"

Draco nodded

"Well, the changes we want to implement won't happen unless we get rid of that type of mindset. No matter if the Dark Lord takes over the ministry and passes as many laws as he can making the dark arts legal and dark creatures full citizens, the wizarding world as a whole won't change if we don't start with their mindsets first. Showing the students that a Slytherin and Gryffindor can be friends…well it's a start. It's also part of the reason I'll be unveiling my creature status."

Draco's eyes lit with understanding. "It has its merits, but what are you going to do about the Weasel?"

Harry sighed. "If he accepts it he accepts it. If he doesn't then he doesn't. As much as I'd hate to lose a friend I won't let him ruin things. And if he goes against us…well Hermione had more pull with the Gryffindors than he does and having this lightning bolt scar doesn't count for nothing."

"What about Dumbledore? I doubt he will be happy with his puppet cutting his strings."

Harry grinned. "You should read the evening edition of the Prophet tomorrow. Things will start with that."

Before Draco could comment his mother and Hermione stood. "Well boys, are you ready to go? We're scheduled to be at the tailor's in thirty minutes."

A little over a half an hour later saw both Harry and Hermione being fitted for robes in a shop called _Mademoiselle Adeline's Boutique _which was located near the end of Delightful Alley. Mademoiselle Adeline was a rather short young witch not over twenty-five with strawberry blonde hair piled high atop her head. Her heart shaped face was framed by ringlets and she had warm blue eyes and a kind disposition. Her mother was a close friend of Narcissa's and had a profitable shop in Paris though she was nearing retirement. Adeline had helped out from a young age and was very talented in both design conception and the actual creation of the robes. When she had shown a desire to open up a branch in London, the Malfoy's had been more than happy to sponsor her.

While Harry and Hermione were being fitted, Draco and Narcissa were busy picking out designs and colors.

"What do you think of lilac for Hermione dear?"

"I think she would look lovely in that color." Cue Hermione blush.

"Narcissa?" Harry said. "I think you're better off picking out the colors for 'Mione by yourself. Draco would call Hermione lovely no matter what she was wearing."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush as he tried to ignore him and focus on the book of design in his hands. 'Mione herself looked like she didn't know whether to preen under the compliments or scowl at Harry.

"Oh I do believe you're right Harry dear." Narcissa said with a laugh. "Now then Draco, how about for Harry? Jeweled tones would bring out the color of his eyes and hair, especially a dark emerald or deep red or purple…those ash gray robes he wore the other day were brilliant on him as well."

"Excuse me Lady Malfoy, but I believe I have some material that would look quite nice on the young man. Though it is expensive."

"Really? Do bring it over then."

Adeline then brought over a spool of fabric that at first glance appeared to be black but as soon as it was unrolled shimmered in a liquid way that was very similar to Harry.

"What is that called?" He asked.

"It's called dreamweave and is made from the fur of a Baku interwoven with accromantula thread. When worn by a witch or wizard there is a subtle color display unique to the individual, though the main color is always black or dark gray. It looks very nice with kitsune hair embroidery."

With the approval of Adeline, Draco took the fabric and laid it across Harry's shoulders where the pitch black fabric began to show faint traces of emerald green.

"Oh that is lovely." Narcissa said. As she engaged a delighted Adeline in a conversation about what cuts would looks good with the fabric, Draco removed the material and tried it on Hermione and himself. When on the witch the fabric gained light blue accents and on Draco it gained purple ones.

After some debate they decided to get a formal set in both black and dark gray for all three of them. They then picked out a few more sets of formal robes before starting on the casual sets.

When over an hour and a half passed and Narcissa and Draco were still picking out robes and styles for he and Hermione, Harry thought he would go mad.

He whispered to Hermione "Do you think if I turn into a cobra Adeline will kick us out? Then we can go home!"

"Don't you dare. Look! Their almost done."

"Thank Merlin." Harry murmured with relief when he saw Draco and Narcissa finishing up.

_I don't know why you're so anxious Harry. _Whisper said_. I've had a very good time._

_You don't get to say anything you lazy cat. You've been sleeping on the windowsill the whole time._

_It's not my fault I spend my time more productively than you do._

Before Harry could reply Draco told him they were leaving. Most of their purchases would be delivered in a few days though a few were ready to take with them.

"Great!" Harry said cheerfully. "Are we going home now?"

Oh no Harry. Narcissa said. We aren't even halfway finished. We still need to get accessories, leatherwear, dueling robes…."

Harry hung his head in dejection as Hermione patted his back in encouragement.

* * *

Harry met with Rita Skeeter at her office at the Prophets headquarters in Diagon Alley the next morning. He was wearing one of the new robes he had been allowed to take home yesterday. They were a deep forest green and had tight sleeves that ended in an upturned cuff at his elbows. It wasn't very long, only going to just below his knees and was paired with black pants. It had a high neckline and was snug on his chest before flaring out. The cuffs, collar and a width swath of the bottom of his robes had black embroidered vines and there was a long line of black buttons down the front.

She greeted him with that fake smile of hers looking him up and down appreciatively, making Harry shudder slightly. She only faltered for a moment when she noticed Whisper on his shoulder before saying. "Well Harry, I must say I was quite surprised to get your owl. You've never been one for publicity."

"Yes, but several things have come up this summer and I feel that it's important to share them, and to get my true story out. I know we've never been on the best of footings, Miss Skeeter. However if things go well with this interview I'm prepared to give you full rights to any and all interviews in the future under the stipulation that you write this and all further interviews verbatim. Not to mention a healthy donation from the Potter Vault might find its way into the Prophets pocket if the paper ceases any and all slander against my person now and in the future."

At this point Rita was nearly salivating. She quickly put her kwik notes quill away and pulled out a plain one.

"I assure you Harry dear that this interview and all future ones will be printed verbatim. And I'm sure we can work the rest out. Now, before we begin what are the things you wish to speak about?"

I'd like to give a little back story on how I grew up and also talk about a few revelations I've had this summer.

"Alright. Can I call anything for before we get started? Coffee, tea?"

"No thanks."

"Well then, I'm ready when you are."

Harry nodded.

RS: Well dear readers I have a treat for you today. Harry Potter, boy-who-lived is here to share a bit about himself. Harry dear, why don't you start by telling us how you grew up?

HP:I'm sure most of the wizarding world knows I was raised by muggles, my mother's sister and family to be exact. On the Halloween night my parents died Headmaster Dumbledore left me on their doorstep with a note asking them to care for me…

RS: He left you on a doorstep in the middle of the night with only a note?

HP: Yes. As my aunt and Uncle told me as they complained about having to care for me.

RS: Can you clarify what you meant by the last statement?

HP: My aunt and uncle never wanted me; whatever was in the letter Dumbledore gave to them forced them to keep me. My aunt hated my mother with a passion because Lily had magic and my aunt didn't and this bled onto me. My uncle just abhors anything that doesn't fit into his views of normalcy. They tried everything to 'beat the freakishness' out of me. I was doing the work of a house elf as soon as I could walk. When I didn't do something good enough or they were just feeling particularly spiteful, they denied me food for days at a time or locked me in my cupboard…"

RS: Excuse me? What do you mean your 'cupboard'?

HP: That was my bedroom. The cupboard under the stairs.

RS: Are you telling me the boy-who-lived was forced to sleep in a cupboard?

HP: No, I'm telling you I was forced to. Me, who at the time knew nothing of the wizarding world and my supposed status as a hero. I was just a child, a wizarding child. One who was abused and neglected because nobody saw fit to check on me. No one. Not Dumbledore or anyone else.

RS: I'm shocked and appalled to hear that Harry, as I'm sure the reader's will be. At the time Albus Dumbledore merely informed the public that you were placed in a safe location…

HP: There were extensive wards around the house to protect me from death eaters, but they did nothing to protect me from my muggle relatives. Honestly, who leaves a child outside on a doorstep in the middle of fall and doesn't think twice about it? Never checks up on it? I think it would be a good idea for the ministry to be more involved with wizarding children in muggle homes, even the muggleborns. Not every muggle is as accepting of their child's magic as my friend Hermione Granger's are. Aren't children our future? Shouldn't we do our best to keep them safe?

RS: A very worthwhile idea Harry. Are you planning to push for something like that?

HP: Yes. I'd really like to do that.

RS: Excellent. Now, I'm afraid to ask…Is there anything else you wish to tell the reader's about your childhood?

HP: Only that I had no idea that magic even existed before my Hogwarts letter came. My relatives even told me my parents died in an accident because they were drinking! It was really a shock to come into the world that was supposed to be my home and have the title of savior placed upon my head for something I don't even remember.

RS: I can see how that would be difficult. I must ask. Are you still living with your relatives?

HP: No. I moved out a few days before my birthday. I now live in my own apartment.

RS: That's wonderful Harry, but who is your guardian now?

HP: As Gryffindor's heir I am legally emancipated. I am now considered an adult in both the muggle and wizarding worlds.

RS: Excuse me? Did you say heir of Gryffindor?

HP: Yes. A few days before my birthday I took the inheritance test at Gringott's.

RS: Congratulations Harry. That's amazing.

HP: The test didn't reveal just that Miss Skeeter.

RS: Call me Rita dear.

HP: Alright, Rita then. As I was saying I learned more about myself than just what vaults I would inherit.

RS: Oh Harry, do tell!

HP: As everyone knows my mother was supposedly a muggleborn. It turns out she wasn't and was actually a Naga that had been stolen at birth and had her creature blood magically bound.

RS: _*I must confess dear readers, that this new tidbit let me speechless for a few moments._ Lily Potter a Naga!

HP: It seems I've shocked you.

RS: Shocked might not be strong enough to cover it! So does this mean…

HP: Yes Rita. During my magical inheritance my creature blood broke through the weakened binding I had inherited through my mother and I became a naga.

RS: Oh my. You do know that this might not be well received?

HP: I don't see why it's a problem. I don't want to hide what I really am. In fact and very happy to announce that I'm going to use abilities I gained from my creature inheritance to become a healer after I graduate Hogwarts.

RS: A healer? What abilities does a naga have that would help in that career?

HP: Like wizards, nagas are born with certain natural gifts. Mine is the gift of healing.

RS: That is wonderful Harry. I must admit you had me worried when you said you were a naga, a creature most think of as dark, but to learn you want to use your abilities as a healer…Tell me Harry what is it exactly that a Naga can do?

HP: I can change into two new forms, a half human half snake hybrid or a cobra. I also have heightened senses and other snakelike attributes. It would be better explained if you printed some general information from the book _Mythological Creatures of Southern Asia. _I've brought a copy along for reference. It was written by Terence E Witherdunn, a notable expert on the subject.

RS: Excellent Harry! We'll see about getting it printed in conjunction with this article.

_*Readers will find an excerpt about Nagas from the book listed above on p.6_

HP: That would be great. Thanks Rita.

RS: Now what would you like to cover next?

HP: I think I'd like to talk about the ending of the Triwizard tournament. Why don't you ask the question that I'm sure everyone wants to have answered.

RS: Alright Harry. What happened at the end of the third task and has You-Know-Who really returned?

HP: At the end of the maze was the triwizard cup, both Cedric and I touched it at the same time and it portkeyed the two of us to a graveyard. There Peter Pettigrew came and fired the killing curse at Cedric….

RS:* _Harry then paused a few moments._

HP: Cedric Diggory was a wonderful student and friend. It was horrible watching him die. To just see that normally cheerful face and kind eyes fall lifeless on the ground. After that I was in a bit of shock I guess. Everything went so quickly and all of a sudden I was bound against a headstone and Wormtail was chanting some ritual. Then he summoned the other death eaters and told them Voldemort had returned.

RS: Are you saying You-Know-Who wasn't there? That is a different story than what we have heard.

HP: I can understand that. I've never gotten to really share what happened. I was stuck in the hospital wing after it happened and as you can imagine I was still very shook up during the last week of the term. I was then shipped back off to my relatives without as much as a by-your-leave. It's taken along time to come to terms with what happened. To stop blaming myself. Although I expect that won't ever fully go away. As for it being different, I've read the articles this summer that had Dumbledore and myself claiming the return of the Dark Lord and I wanted to nip this in the bud. Yes there were death eaters, yes there was ritual, but can I say for certain the Dark Lord is back? No. I was a fifteen year old boy who just watched a classmate die in front of them. I don't think my testimonial about event would be truly accurate. I was terrified at the time.

RS: You do know that Dumbledore is standing firm in his position on the Dark Lord's return?

HP: Yes, and while I think it's wise to be cautious. I don't think it's a good idea to spread panic. Dumbledore wasn't there. Even he can't know for certain. We should focus on what we know, not what we suspect. The Ministry has Pettigrew, they should focus on punishing him for what he did, not condoning the spread of panic, which I pleased to say they haven't.

RS: You must admit Harry, that the Ministry hasn't always shown competence.

HP: People make mistakes but I have confidence in our current ministry to handle any impending crises, fictional or not, and to set things right with Pettigrew and Sirius Black my godfather. I have personal reason for this trust and I'd like to give a personal thanks to Cornelius Fudge, our Minister of magic for helping me out of a sticky situation the summer of my third year.

RS: Can you give us the details?

HP: My aunt Marge had come to visit my relatives and she was making disparaging comments about my mother. I had a bout of accidental magic and I would have been in serious trouble if Minister Fudge hadn't helped me.

RS: How kind of him! Now is there anything else you'd like to add to the interview.

HP: No, I think that will be it for now.

RS: Well then Harry thank you for your time and for sharing some difficult and enlightening things with our readers. I'm sure I'm not alone in wishing you well.

Marvolo put down the paper with an air of satisfaction. Harry had pulled it off perfectly, sowing just enough seeds of doubt about Dumbledore without overtly attacking him. Though he did wonder why he didn't mention the discrepancies in his vaults.

No matter. Harry was sure to have a reason. The boy was surprisingly Slytherin at times. He then turned to page six to see the information printed about nagas.

He was really looking forward to seeing his little snake tomorrow.

* * *

So what did you think? Not sure I'm too happy with the interview but it gets the job done. Anyways, look forward to some Harry/Marvolo interaction next chapter! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"**Parseltongue"**

"_Mindspeech_"

I am so sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter! I made sure to include some…cookies at the end of the chapter as a way of an apology. ;)

Thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews!

* * *

Saturday evening found Molly Weasley bustling around her kitchen preparing dinner for her brood when an unholy shriek rent the air. She sighed as she heard her twin sons Fred and George race down the stairs.

"What did you boys do to your brother this time?" She scolded when they came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Nothing mother dearest" Fred (or was it George?) began.

"Ronnikins was simply wondering what we had been doing"

"Cooped up all summer in our rooms"

"So we kindly and very graciously"

"Decided to show him." And the two snickered at each other.

"How many times have I told you not to test your pranks in this house?" Molly scolded, hands on her hips. "Honestly. It wasn't anything permanent or dangerous was it?"

"Of course not mum." The boys looked affronted.

"He'll be back to normal before morning."

"Hopefully…"

Their mother merely gave a soft sigh. "Then you can both start setting the table, and don't think I won't be speaking to your father."

Molly then turned her back on her two boys, not really missing the matching grins on their faces but acting like she did. Really, she loved her children, but Fred and George certainly made things interesting, and not always in a good way. She was proud of them though. It took considerable skill to accomplish the things they did with their pranks, even if she wasn't happy with how they used their talent.

As she went about finishing up Molly's mind went back to the letter she had sent out with Errol a few days ago. Harry hadn't responded yet, and she was a bit worried.

"Fred, George? You haven't heard from Harry have you dears?"

"Not yet, but you shouldn't worry."

"We're sure he's fine."

"Probably just keeping his distance so Dumbledore"

"Doesn't get a chance to send him back to his relatives."

"Was it really so awful there?" Molly asked fretfully.

Both her boys shared a dark look at the question before nodding.

"Oh dear." She said, letting herself fall into a chair after she placed the last plate of dinner rolls on the table. Why hadn't she known something was wrong? Of course she had been worried, the boy had come to them so dreadfully thin and he had been so shy…but Dumbledore had assured her… the hands that had been anxiously clutching a dishcloth tightened in anger at thought of the headmaster. Surely he would have known what was happening? He was Harry's magical guardian after all, but instead of making sure the boy received the care and treatment he needed that…that old _fool_ was trying to send him back to those relatives of his even when both she and Arthur were more than willing to take him in! Now Harry was Merlin knows where, doing who knows what. Molly knew all too well the trouble a teenage boy could get into left to their own devices!

But there wasn't much she could do about that, not if Harry was now a legal adult as Sirius had said. The best she could do was to be there for him when he needed it, but she couldn't even do that if she couldn't get a hold of him.

What a fool she had been. Claiming the boy to be like family and then never seeing how much help he truly needed. _No wonder Harry wants to stay away_. She thought as she dabbed the tears that began to prickle at her eyes.

She was startled out of her own private chastisements when she heard someone floo into the living room but before she could get up to see who it was, her husband Arthur strode quickly into the kitchen looking decidedly out of sorts.

"Molly you have to read this!" He said, waving the evening edition of the prophet in front of her as she stood to greet him.

"Arthur what has gotten into you?"

"Never mind Molly, look!" He said as he pointed a finger to a picture on the front page. Molly gasped. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of the very boy she had been worrying about, right next to a headline that read 'Boy-Who-Lived Speaks Out'

She took the paper from her husband, sat down and then began to read, barely paying attention to her twin boys crowding around to see what the fuss was about.

Molly's lips thinned and her hands tightened in anger as she read about Harry's relatives. How they locked him in a cupboard, starved and beat him. How they hated him.

She then felt her anger give way to shock as Harry revealed that both he and his mother were Naga's.

"That's bloody wicked!" The twin on her left exclaimed while the other nodded in agreement.

"Fred, language!" Arthur scolded, albeit a bit half-heartedly.

"What's wicked?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen. His skin and hair, a dark purple, was decorated with tiny stars that twinkled a bright yellow.

Arthur stared at his youngest son before turning to the twins and raising a quizzical brow.

"Dye pops." One said simply

"He's lucky he picked the purple one."

"Or else he might have ended up"

"Pink with bunnies"

"Yellow with daisies"

"Or green with slugs."

Ron grimaced before setting himself down at the table.

"How on earth did you manage to animate the dye pattern? I must say it's quite an impressive feat."

"Arthur!" Molly said a bit sharply, but with no real heat. She had torn her attention away from the article long enough to see what the twins had done to Ron and she was, a bit reluctantly, impressed.

Her husband fidgeted a bit nervously and then cleared his throat. "Ahem, well. That's beside the point. You shouldn't prank your brother." He finished a little lamely, still distracted by the flickering dots of light.

"So tell me. What's going on?" Ron said as he studiously ignored his brothers as they sniggered softly. Gits the both of them.

"It's Harry dear." Molly said. Setting the paper down on the table since she was finished. "It seems he's gone through some…changes this summer."

Ron's brow furrowed in worry. "What do you mean?"

"What she means little Ronnikins," Fred said as he draped an arm around his little brother's shoulder.

"Is that Harry has gained another inheritance besides Gryffindor's."

The younger boy scowled again as he tried to shake his brother off, his worry replaced by a tinge of jealousy. "What does he get this time?"

Both twin's narrowed their eyes at him, Fred's arm tightening its grip. Their mother and father were having a quiet discussion and missed Ron's reaction.

"Not what exactly"

"He's gained a creature inheritance."

"Our little Harry is now a naga."

"Imagine it, we now have a snake"

"In the lion's den!" The twins grinned at each other as Ron paled at the news.

Before he could comment however, his mother interrupted.

"Ronald, can I borrow Pig for the evening? Errol hasn't recovered from his last trip yet and I'd like to send another letter off to Harry. I want to see if he'd be willing to meet us in Diagon Alley when new go get your school supplies next week. I don't want him thinking he's lost us after coming into his inheritance."

"Great idea Mum." George said

"He'll probably feel more comfortable that way"

"And it will show him we're not about to"

"Send him back to those horrible muggles."

Molly sent them a smile. "That was what your father and I were thinking."

"But Mum," Ron said. "Aren't Naga's, you know, dark creatures?"

His mother pursed her lips. "By the ministry's definitions, yes. But this is Harry we're talking about. He's a good boy and besides, I researched naga's quite a bit for an essay in my seventh year at Hogwarts and they are peaceful creatures unless threatened, and very in tune with magic. They can't stand anything tainted or evil."

Ron still looked doubtful, but left to fetch Pig anyway, his mother also asking that he bring Ginny back down with him. He'd have to see for himself if Harry was now dark or not. And if he was…then it was his responsibility to stop him.

"Now then, after we send the letter and finish dinner your father and I will be heading over to Hogwarts to have a few choice words with the headmaster." Molly said with a steely glint in her eye after Ron left the room.

"Oh, are you going to give him a talking too mum?"

"Make sure to give him a scolding from us!"

Both parents gave shark-like smiles and Arthur said. "Oh, we will. You can bet your last knut we will."

* * *

_How on earth had this happened?_ Albus Dumbledore thought to himself as he read the interview Harry had given with growing unease. First the boy had decided to exert a childish show of independence and now this. This could be devastating to his plans, especially since he was already receiving negative public reactions about his stance on Voldemort's return. It wouldn't be so bad if he still had Harry's support in the matter, but now the blasted boy was taking on the role of a traumatized victim who couldn't say for certain what had truly occurred that night in the graveyard. Fudge would make the best of this that was for certain. How _slytherin_ of Harry to offer support and gratitude to the dull-witted fool. Though he really shouldn't be that surprised. But in his defense he had thought those muggles would have taken care of such willfulness, and his years in Gryffindor his more cunning tendencies.

And Lily Potter a naga! He had had no idea. He would have to think of away other than compulsions and potions to get the boy back under his sway again. Naga's were far too sensitive about magic for him to use such methods.

But he would get Harry back under his control. He had too. Albus had invested far too much time and effort into the boy to let it go to waste. He just had to be more…open minded about the methods he used. _Desperate times call for desperate measures after all_. He thought as he popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth, the comfort of the action dulled somewhat when his familiar Fawkes let out a soft, mournful cry.

He glared at the phoenix. The thing was getting much too uppity lately; he would have to enforce the bindings. Sometimes he wished he could just get rid of the dratted thing but Hogwarts wouldn't let him go that far seeing as Fawkes had once belonged to Gryffindor himself. No, the most he could do was keep the bird complacent. At least it was good for the odd spell or potion not to mention fire travel was dead useful.

It did get a bit tiring though, especially having to hide his true nature from Hogwarts herself. But such things had to be done. It was a bit degrading, having to hide what he really was from a silly old castle. Really, what had the founders been thinking making the castle somewhat sentient?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when bright green flames came to life in his fireplace. He quickly slipped on his grandfatherly façade when he noticed Molly Weasley was the one firecalling him. It wasn't unexpected. Molly had such strong mothering instincts and the things Harry had said in his interview were likely to upset her sensibilities.

"Albus. Arthur and I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course Molly. I assume you want to discuss the interview in this evening's prophet?"

"Yes." Molly replied with thin set lips.

Albus thought quickly. By the looks of things one of his greatest supporters was displeased with him. If the Weasley's, a family who had unparalleled trust and support in him, took Harry's little stunt so poorly what would the rest of the Order think? Things were already shaky enough with the boy's disappearance. He needed to nip this in the bud.

"I was actually just about to call a meeting for the Order. We will discuss this…troubling matter at the usual place."

Molly gave a curt nod. "Alright Albus. Arthur and I will be on our way momentarily." And her face disappeared.

Albus sighed and stood stiffly. He had much to do if he wanted to fix the problems Harry had heaped upon his shoulders. First he needed to rally his support and then, then he would bring the boy to heel. One way or the other.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a normally quiet and foreboding estate, gained a new atmosphere that evening during the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. One of uncertainty and unease, both of which focused around 15 year old Harry Potter and the actions of their leader, one Albus Dumbledore.

Some of the members were quietly arguing amongst themselves as they awaited the headmaster's arrival. Others, most notably the Weasley's and Mad-Eye Moody, were being unexpectedly silent.

Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphagus and auror, would normally be spending this time relieving her boredom by changing the attributes of her face and hair, annoying her partner Kingsley in the process. However she too kept silent, her pale face drawn in consternation and her normally brightly colored hair, a sedate brown. Kingsley Shacklebolt, tied down with business at the ministry hadn't been able to attend.

Tonks had joined the Order of the Phoenix earlier that summer, believing Headmaster Dumbledore when he said Voldemort had returned. She had heard what had happened to Harry, a fourteen year-old boy and supposed hero of the wizarding world and she had wanted to help. No one, especially a boy, should have to face that kind of pressure alone. Merlin, she had been twenty one when she first went into the field as an actual auror and she hadn't even been fully prepared for the harsh reality. Dealing with demented wizards and dangerous creatures was not an easy path.

But now, now she felt unsure. Of course she had been shocked about the information contained in the article. It was unthinkable that the headmaster would have left a child with abusive muggles. And Harry Potter actually being a Naga? It was enough to make anyone's head spin. But what had actually bothered her was the boy's change of tune about what happened in the graveyard.

Tonks was not stupid, clumsy yes, but stupid no. So why had Harry cast doubt about Voldemort's return? It couldn't be because of the negative publicity, despite what the ministry was saying he still had the backing of Albus Dumbledore and the headmaster's word was as good as gold to most. So why? Was he _really _so distraught that night that he couldn't be sure? And if so, why reveal his doubt so publicly, when it could potentially mislead and cause harm?

Or was the interview a farce? Some plot of Voldemort's? The Prophet may be corrupt but she didn't think it would stoop that low. Not with all the legal ramifications they could face printing misinformation of that severity.

She had tried to talk to Moody about it on the way over, but after his usual warning of 'constant vigilance' the man had kept his opinions to himself.

Tonks looked up as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix stepped in, everyone going silent as he moved towards his seat.

"Everyone." He began from his place at the head of the table." I'm sure you have many questions about today's article. I am sorry to see that young Harry has chosen such an unfortunate time for teenage rebellion. I myself never expected the boy would result to such lows as deceit and attention mongering to prove a point."

"Albus." Molly Weasley shrieked. "Are you saying Harry was lying?"

"I'm afraid so Molly, though I can't be sure about his new creature status I assure you everything else was false. Young Harry was upset when I told him he would have to return to his relatives for the summer. There are blood wards there that keep him safe from Voldemort and his death eaters. And before you ask, no, the Dursley's do not abuse him. Perhaps they are a little strict but boys that age need order and discipline. Now, I do not want you to think poorly of Harry, if indeed he received a creature inheritance it would be quite a stressful thing for him to deal with on his own. Perhaps this is what has clouded his judgment."

Molly had yet to sit down and to Tonk's eyes it didn't look as if the headmaster's words had appeased her at all.

"Are you calling my son a liar Albus?" She asked coldly.

"Now Molly, Harry isn't your son. And I am merely saying he had a lapse in good judgment."

"Not my son? He is in everything but blood and I am ashamed that I have not been more diligent in his care. Harry is not a liar. He would not say such things unless they were the absolute truth. And we have more proof than just his word, remember his first year? How skinny and small he was? How skinny and small he still is? My boys had to rescue him from a locked room with bars, bars on the window in his second year! Lily and James would be furious to know that the man they trusted and looked up to left their son in such poor care. And I shudder to think of what they must think of me. Seeing what was happening and letting it pass just because you, Albus, said everything was fine!" At this Molly broke down into tears, her husband Arthur hurriedly stood to pull her into his arms.

"Albus." The Weasley patriarch said. "We will be taking our leave. You should know that I will be recommending to Harry that he should file charges of negligence against you. Even if it was the muggles that did the deed, you left him there. Whether or not you knew what was happening, and I sincerely hope you didn't, you had a responsibility to see that he was safe, and not just from death-eaters." And with that, Arthur led his wife from the room, their son Bill following behind.

After they left in took ten minutes for Dumbledore to get the remaining member's quieted down. He had managed to appease most of the Order but some, like Tonks herself, found themselves doubting the man they had once trusted completely.

"I am sorry to see that Molly and Arthur have such little faith in me; however there is nothing that can be done about it at the moment. Now, I am sure you all have many more questions and concerns?"

"Yes!" Elphias Doge spoke up. "What's this about the Boy-Who-lived being a Naga? They're dark! How can we trust such an evil creature? Who's to say he won't join Voldemort now?"

At this Moody let out a guffaw. "There isn't anything evil about Naga's you sorry excuse for a wizard." He growled. "Did you miss the information they printed along with the interview in that rag of a paper or were you too busy paying attention to the gossip columns? Sure they're dangerous, but that's all the better. The boy needs all the protection he can get. The real question we should be asking is why Potter is suddenly changing his story about the tournament." He ended, surveying the people at the table with his one good eye.

"Again, I am sure the cause lies with the stress of his recent changes. Not to mention he is a teenager." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes though they dimmed a bit when he only received a few weak chuckles in return.

"Can you be sure though?" An elderly witch named Emmaline Vance asked.

"I am almost certain. However, Severus, do you know if Voldemort had any involvement in this affair?"

Severus Snape, an awful git but a genius with potions, Tonks thought, straightened slightly in his seat and let a well practiced sneer adorn his lips. "I have heard nothing of the sort. However, it is safe to assume that the Dark Lord will make this to his advantage."

"Yes, I agree. It is most unfortunate that Harry resorted to such methods. But, we shall make the best of things. For now, we shall continue to look for Mr. Potter. Despite his childish actions his safety is still a concern. Until we find him, and ascertain his motives for this course of action there is little we can do. Now, it is late and I'm sure you all have more important places to be. I will make sure you are all kept updated."

The members of the order of the Phoenix all stood to leave at this obvious dismissal, leaving only Albus, Severus, Tonks, and Moody behind.

Moody took Tonks, who was lost in thought, by the elbow and began to lead her out of the room. Over his shoulder he said to Dumbledore. "I hope you know what you're doing Albus."

"Of course my dear friend." He replied with a slight frown. Moody gave a curt nod in reply before both he and Tonks were out the door.

The headmaster then turned to his spy. "Severus, I'd like you to brew a potion for me of a rather…delicate nature."

Severus raised his brow and nodded, only the faintest hint if a frown upon his face.

* * *

"You did good in there girl." Moody said gruffly as he pulled Tonks onto the street. "Better to figure out things with your mouth shut and then act accordingly."

"I don't understand Mad-Eye. Why would the headmaster insist Harry was lying when the people closest to him say he wasn't? And we still don't have a clue as to why Harry is casting doubts about You-Know-Who's return. And don't you dare answer with 'constant vigilance' this time old man!"

Moody chuckled and took a sip from his flask instead of answering straight away. When he did answer, it wasn't what she was expecting.

"I'm a paranoid old man. I rig my house so that even my friends can't maneuver safely through it. I doubt my closest companions and I always bring along my trusty sneakoscope. 'Constant Vigilance!' I've learned that the hard way and while the lifestyle may not be all roses , it makes the pitfalls easier to deal with. Dora…the hardest place to see the darkness is in the light.

"What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me Dora!"

Moody just smirked at her before apparating away.

* * *

Marvolo was currently finishing up the last of his paperwork for the evening. A few of his operatives in the ministry had brought some upcoming legislation to his attention. At first glance it merely provided more precautions in dealing with those released from Azkaban, but there were several loopholes that could be used to oppress any with relatives in Azkaban or even solid ties to the dark. They could lose job, schooling and housing opportunities. He would have to make sure the necessary steps were taken to prevent the bill from passing. Or if all else fails get rid of the loopholes.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh. At least tomorrow would be interesting as he would be able to see Harry, even if he wouldn't be able to openly court him just yet. Things where most likely moving far too quickly for his little naga. And finding out the man who he had considered a mortal enemy over a week ago wanted to start a courtship might be a bit much. But at least he'd get to see Harry in those delightsome, and he'd never thought he'd call anything muggle delightsome, tight jeans.

He was torn from his pleasant musings when he felt one of his inner circle, Severus Snape, apparate into his foyer. He hadn't been expecting the man but supposed something interesting must have occurred in the Order meeting Dumbledore was sure to call in response to Harry's interview.

He stood to go great him. Unless he specifically reset the wards, they would keep anyone in the foyer until he decided to deal with them, even his inner circle. You couldn't be too careful.

He made his way quickly, pausing briefly to order a house elf to provide some refreshments to the sitting room on the first floor. He was feeling a bit peckish and it wouldn't do to deal with potentially bad news on an empty stomach.

"Severus." He greeted when he finally reached the man. "Interesting evening I expect?"

The Potions Master let out a small smirk. "Very, my Lord."

"Wonderful, let's take this to the sitting room." And he turned and led the man to a room just down the hall. Marvolo took a seat in an opulent armchair near the fire and gestured Severus to sit in the one beside his as he examined the treats his wonderful house elves had provided.

"Savory tart Severus, or perhaps some tea?"

"No thank you my Lord."

"So what reactions did Harry's interview cause?"

"Dumbledore of course called an Order meeting. During which he claimed that Potter was merely trying to get revenge for being forced back to his relatives, who certainly didn't abuse him. He also claimed the stress of his recent creature inheritance might have played a role in Potter's actions."

"And how was that received?" Marvolo asked.

Severus gave a smug grin before replying. "It didn't go over very well, especially with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur even told Dumbledore he was going to tell Harry he should sue for negligence before leaving with his wife and eldest son."

Marvolo cackled. "Wonderful."

"I also don't think Alastor Moody or his protégé Nymphadora Tonks believed Dumbledore's lies. However, most of the rest seem to be content to believe the man, or at least not stir the cauldron."

"And how did they respond to his creature status?"

"One of the fools clearly gave evidence to their lack of intelligent reasoning when they claimed that since Mr. Potter was now a Naga, he was now evil and siding himself with you. Moody put the man in his place, though I'm sure many still have their doubts."

"That's understandable. Was there anything else of importance?"

Severus then grew serious. "Yes my Lord. Dumbledore is quite keen on keeping Harry under control. He has asked me to brew the Magicus Perspicientia Exstinguo Potion."

Marvolo felt a faint bit of surprise, but only because the man was acting so quickly. It wasn't hard to believe the man capable of using such methods.

The Magicus Perspicientia Exstinguo potion, or in English the magical awareness extinguishing potion was used only in the most desperate of times. Certain witches and wizards develop a greater awareness of the magical currents of the world than normal and since the human mind is not adapted do dealing with such a sense it often leads to madness. The potion, taken in small quantities over time would bring that level of awareness down to a manageable level. If taken in large doses it could, however, completely destroy a person's ability to access their magic.

"I suppose he wants to use it to decrease Harry's level of awareness to the point he can his normal tricks of mind manipulation again?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Harry would be able to sense the potion since it is administered in such small amounts? Or that it would have any adverse effects due to his Naga physiology?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I can't say for certain, but it is unlikely that he would notice such a small amount since the ingredients used in the potions naturally suppress magic. As for how it would affect a highly magical creature such as a naga? I can only theorize. It could cause him to fall ill or even in the worst case scenario…"

"Death?" Marvolo finished for him, frowning. "Did you inform Dumbledore of this?"

"I did. However he paid it little mind. I would guess that if he can't control him, he would rather Potter be out of the way."

"Very well. I will find a way to protect Harry from the potions effects; I have several methods in mind. It will take you a month and a half to brew, correct?'

"Yes."

"Inform me of your progress and tell me the moment you give it to that old fool."

"Of course my Lord."

* * *

Sunday morning greeted Harry with an influx of owls. So far, according to his count, he'd gotten seventeen howler's, which he promptly incendioed, and thirty-five other's including one from the Weasley's and one from Marvolo. He was going to have to see if there was a wizarding equivalent to a post box, he was lucky the wards on his apartment prevented anyone finding him through owl post or he would have already been discovered.

Deciding to leave the growing pile of mail and get ready for his day he grabbed the ones from Marvolo and the Weasley's and took refuge in his room, Hedwig and Whisper following.

He sat on his bed and decided to get the one he was most worried about out of the way first. He had no idea how the Weasley's would take the things he had said in his interview yesterday.

He hesitantly broke the seal and began to read.

After a few moments Harry found himself incredibly surprised, and more than a little hopeful. They had actually apologized for not doing something about his treatment at the Dursley's sooner and they hoped he understood that no matter what he was still a part of their family, snaky bits and all.

They also wanted to meet him in Diagon Alley sometime during the week for school shopping, as they missed him terribly.

"What do you think Whisper?" he asked his familiar who had been reading over his shoulder.

She took a moment to clean her whiskers before replying.

_You care about them, yes? Then you should give them a chance. However, even if they are planning anything it should be easy to escape using the shadows._

Harry nodded, though he was still a bit uncertain. "Right." He then got up to pen a quick reply, asking if they could meet tomorrow at noon at the Leaky Cauldron. "Here girl," he said to Hedwig. "Can you take this to the Weasley's?" his snowy white owl nipped his finger affectionately before gripping the letter in her beak and heading off to go out the kitchen window. Harry chuckled as he heard the flustered squawks of the owls still delivering his post. Hedwig had taken umbrage at the 'invaders' and was most likely showing her disdain on her way out.

Harry then sat back on his bed, moving on to the letter from Marvolo.

_My dear Naga, _He began, causing a faint blush to dust Harry's cheeks.

_I must congratulate you. You handled your interview with the Skeeter witch remarkably well. I would also like to thank you, sharing such personal affairs was undoubtedly not an easy experience. _

_I'm sure by now you will be receiving an influx of post. I would like to remind you to be careful before opening any. Many hexes and curses can be sent to you through such means. It would be prudent in your case to get a private box to receive your mail and I apologize for not mentioning it sooner. Gringotts would be more than capable of setting one up for you and they screen all postage that goes through their hands._

_Today's lessons will be mostly theoretical in nature so you should have no need to bring anything. We will meet first, both to discuss our plans more in depth and to begin your introduction to the dark arts and parsel magic. We will then break for lunch, after which you will join Lucius and Narcissa who will be covering your Lordship duties and etiquette lessons respectively. You will then practice spell work and such with me until dinner._

_This letter will serve as a portkey and will deliver you to the entry hall in Malfoy Manor at precisely ten o'clock. _

_I look forward to seeing you today._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Well that solves one problem. I'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and set up a box_. Harry thought. He then stood to fetch some parchment and a quill to take along from his desk. As he ruffled through his drawer he noticed the list Griphook had given him of his new duties and perks as heir of Gryffindor and decided to take it along as well. It would be a good idea to go over it with Lucius. The man would know how best to deal with it and could explain the finer points to him.

He quickly glanced at the clock on his wall, noticing he still had about a half hour before the port key would go off. He made up his mind to have a cup of coffee while he was waiting, and attempt to build up his courage. He would need all he could get if he was going to confess to the Dark Lord that they were soul mates today.

* * *

Marvolo found himself waiting quite impatiently for Harry to arrive as the stately clock in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor ticked closer and closer to ten. He had only Draco for company as both of the elder Malfoy's were busy until after lunch. Lucius was at the ministry and Narcissa had taken the Anastas heir (Hermione was it?) with her during her morning social calls.

He briefly amused himself by having a hissed conversation with Nagini as the mischievous snake slithered closer and closer to the Malfoy heir. It was amusing to watch as Draco's face tightened and became noticeably whiter the closer his familiar came.

_You really are a horrible teasse, my pet._

_It iss amussing, though Wormtail cowers much more pleassently. _

Marvolo would have to agree. Draco's upbringing had certainly instilled a great deal of self control and he was mildly impressed that Draco hadn't fled despite his fear.

Just as Nagini began to wrap around the boy's stiff leg, one of the Malfoy house elves announced Harry's arrival.

They greeted Harry in the foyer and Marvolo was saddened to see Harry had forgone his muggle jeans for a set of robes. Not that he was complaining exactly, his little snake still looked very fine in the formfitting midnight green knee length robes and matching dragon skin trousers.

"Hello Harry." Marvolo said, bending over and placing a slight kiss against Harry's pale hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Draco's eyes widen imperceptibly.

Harry's face lit with the delightful blush Marvolo found himself growing so found of.

Before Harry could respond, Whisper surprised the trio by jumping from Harry's shoulder to Marvolo's. To his credit the Dark Lord was only slightly startled and chuckled as Whisper settled in to rub against his chin. Nagini raised her head to flick her tongue against Whisper's nose in greeting.

"Whisper!" Harry scolded. "That's rude."

"I don't mind Harry. In fact I'm quite happy your familiar seems so content around me."

_See Harry. He doesn't mind. Besides, I wanted to give your soul mate a proper greeting. And his hair smells nice._

At this Nagini's head shot up and she pinned Harry with an incredulous gaze.

"_Iss that true!"_ she hissed.

Harry turned bright scarlet before turning a fierce glare on his nekomata.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you!" Whisper only sniffed in response. "_I didn't know you could undersstand Whissper Nagini_. He hissed, looking at the snake curled around Marvolo's neck.

"_Of coursse."_ she sniffed. "_I could undersstand her before you two bonded_."

"I assume that you've now bonded with Whisper and that it is her comment that has you so ruffled?" Marvolo broke in, a little displeased that he seemed to be out of the loop. Harry nodded. "_What did sshe ssay to ssurprisse you sso, my pet_?" Marvolo asked his snake, noticing how Harry paled a little in response.

Before Nagini could answer him Harry hastily said.

"I'll tell you shortly just, just not right now. Please?" and Nagini caved under Harry's pleading gaze, staying silent.

Marvolo narrowed his eyes but let it pass for now as Harry and Draco exchanged pleasantries.

After chatting a few minutes the blonde boy left under the pretense of still having summer homework to attend to.

_Smart boy. _Marvolo thought as he and Harry were left to their own devices. Never let it be said that Malfoy's were unobservant.

He turned to Harry and asked if he would rather hold his meeting in the sunroom or Lucius' study.

After a moment's thought, Harry replied that some sun would be brilliant.

As they made their way down the halls of Malfoy manor, Marvolo took a moment to study the object of his budding affections. His little naga was, unsurprisingly, imbued with the sinewy grace of a serpent; no movement's wasted, yet ready to strike at a moment's notice. No observer could mistake the boy's lithe form as a human one. He doubted Harry was even aware at the level of changes his creature inheritance had wrought. But his lack of self awareness was also a bit appealing in and of itself.

He also noticed that his little snake was nervous, most likely about whatever the exchange had been with his familiar. Marvolo raised a hand to pet the nekomata still perched on his shoulder. The feline was currently leaning down his back, trying to swat at Nagini's tail. Silly little thing. He hoped it wasn't something to worry about. If it was truly bad news Nagini wouldn't have hesitated to inform him but he still felt uneasy.

He was pulled from his thoughts when they reached their destination. He led Harry into a large semi circular room with glass walls and a domed glass ceiling. On such a sunny day as this, one would expect such a place to be unbearable but charms on the glass kept the internal temperature quite pleasant.

"The Malfoy's sure have a lovely home." Harry said as they sat down on the settee overlooking a portion of the manor's vineyard. Whisper finally relinquished her post on Marvolo's shoulder and went to explore, Nagini slithering after her.

"Yes. It's a bit different from my own manor. This is much more open and airy."

Harry let out a chuckle. "That's not surprising. Isn't having a foreboding home a requirement of being a Dark Lord?"

Marvolo grinned in response as a house elf come to serve them tea. After they settled in Harry let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I might as well tell you what all the fuss was about back there." He said twisting his fingers.

"That would be appreciated." Marvolo responded a bit dryly.

"Yes well, when I took that test at Gringotts I found out a lot of things and this particular matter just sort of slipped my mind. But I was talking to Sirius and Remus Thursday and since I had recently bonded with Whisper I asked them about the familiar bond, it also reminded me that the Gringotts test revealed a preexisting bond. A soul mate bond. So I asked them to explain that too." Harry went on, ignoring Marvolo's suddenly rigid posture.

"They said that people who have this bond feel a strong connection, they have an urgent need to be close. They also said that there were dire consequences when the bond was ignored or when those who were meant to be soul bonded harmed each other."

"While he was explaining the pieces just suddenly started to fit together. I mean. It's been weird. I shouldn't trust you at all; I shouldn't even want to be in the same room with you after all that has happened. Yet I do."

The naga ran a hand through his dark hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "There's this itch. This bloody itch that won't go away whenever I'm near you and it's all I can do to keep from touching you. It's distracting and maddening as hell. At first I thought it was some strange naga thing…"

"Anyway. The only one I feel any sort connection with is you. It would also explain why your curse backfired all those years ago. So yeah. I guess we're kind of soul mates." Harry ended lamely, not daring to meet the older wizards gaze. He was aware both Nagini and Whisper were watching from a distance but he couldn't gauge what Marvolo was doing. He really hoped he wasn't preparing to hex him…

So he was understandably surprised that instead of feeling the brunt of the Dark Lord's magic he felt a gentle hand on his chin lift his face until he was eye to eye with two burning pools of blood. His breath hitched in his throat and before he knew it he was drowning as Marvolo's firm lips pressed against his.

Harry moaned slightly and his left hand clenched itself in Marvolo's inky black robes when the wizard's devilish tongue ever so gently brushed against his bottom lip and without thinking Harry let the older man plunder his mouth to his hearts content.

It was sweet and sinful and breathtaking and all too quick as Harry found himself blinking dazedly as the man pulled away slowly with a smirk.

"_Oh my little naga_." he whispered in parseltongue still close enough for Harry to feel his breath. "_You have no idea how pleassed you have made me_."

"_Really_?" Harry hissed breathily and Marvolo chuckled, taking the hand that had clutched his robes into his own.

"_Really."_ he replied and Harry couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Yeah, Dumbles is probably a bit cliché but hey, he fits. So what do you think? Please review and let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

**warnings: Slash TR/HP Creature Harry, Manipulative Dumbles, OCCness**

"_**Parseltongue**_**"**

"_Mindspeech_"

Sorry (again) for taking so long. For awhile I was lacking in the inspiration department but I think I'm up and running now but we'll have to see.

All of your reviews have been awesome! Thanks so much

Special thanks to hanakisa for reminding me about doing things from Marvolo's point of view and to Corpium for helping me improve my writing.

**EDIT: Changed Italian restaurant to Greek. Thanks to Stop this insanity for pointing it out :)**

* * *

A soul mate bond. His little naga had a soul mate bond.

Destined Lovers.

Unbreakable, even by death.

Fuck.

Harry was his. Had helped him, albeit unwittingly, regain his sanity. Was intelligent, loyal and more like him than should be possible. Yet at the same time he was so drastically different. Marvolo had thought he had finally found someone worth the hassle and pain of reawakening those parts of himself he had long abandoned.

If anyone could make him feel completely human again it would be Harry.

He should hate the boy for that.

But found he couldn't.

Oh how the fates had screwed him over.

Pushing down his bitterness Marvolo forced himself to listen. Judging by how flustered the naga was he had something important to say amid all the rambling.

"_I mean. It's been weird. I shouldn't trust you at all; I shouldn't even want to be in the same room with you after all that has happened. Yet I do."_

He couldn't mean…

"_There's this itch. This bloody itch that won't go away whenever I'm near you and it's all I can do to keep from touching you. It's distracting and maddening as hell. At first I thought it was some strange naga thing…"_

"_Anyway. The only one I feel any sort connection with is you. It would also explain why your curse backfired all those years ago. So yeah. I guess we're kind of soul mates."_

"_I guess we're kind of soul mates."_

Harry.

Harry and he were…

He felt a large slicing grin form on his face. Harry was his.

He glanced at the nervous downturned naga sitting next to him. His naga probably thought he would be unhappy with the idea. Well, perhaps he should show him just how pleased he was.

His long slender hand reached out to tip the boys face to meet his and Marvolo took a moment to delve into those lovely unglamoured eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against _his_ naga's.

He savored the feel of Harry's soft lips and how the boy immediately leaned further in, clutching fast at Marvolo's own hand. Craving more he let his tongue caress that luscious bottom lip and to his delight and pleasure Harry immediately allowed him entrance.

As he indulged, Marvolo was aware somewhere in the back of his mind how distinctly _odd_ this was.

Marvolo had never felt truly passionate before. He had of course slept with many of the eager witches and wizards who only lusted after his power and good looks. And it had been pleasant, very much so.

But he had never felt this burning that filled him as he tasted as much of Harry as he could sample. Never before had such a simple thing as a kiss made him feel so alive.

And before he did something he would regret, for he knew that it was much too soon even with the bond, he pulled back. Though only a mere breathe away.

He was extremely pleased to see Harry's dazed expression.

"_**Oh my little naga. You have no idea how pleassed you have made me."**_

"_**Really**_**?"** he hissed in reply.

"_**Really."**_

"_**Good."**_Harry replied and let his forehead drop against his, taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

After a few moments of enjoying the lovely bubbly sensation in his chest that followed that wonderful kiss and the surprisingly gentle way Marvolo stroked his hand with his thumb Harry said a little dazedly and sat back a bit.

"You took that better than I expected."

Marvolo raised his brow and smirked." Did you expect me to start off a round of crucio just because you told me I get to keep the loveliest creature I have ever laid eyes upon?"

Harry blushed at the same time he scowled. "I didn't say I belonged to you Marvolo. And you don't have to lay it on so thick."

"It's basically the same thing." Marvolo said glancing away and waving his hand in the air nonchalantly. "And I will most certainly continue complimenting your beauty; don't look at me that way. Have you ever looked in a mirror? Even before your transformation you were very pleasing to look upon and now, well let's just say you are positively delicious.' And Marvolo smirked roguishly as Harry's blush deepened. "Really Harry, I must thank you for making it so easy for me to bring out that lovely blush upon your face."

Marvolo silenced Harry's spluttering with another kiss, this one more affectionate than passionate and Harry couldn't help but marvel at how safe and unperturbed he felt. With lips faintly tingling, the taste of the Dark Lord on his tongue, and the ebb and flow of the man's magic against his he felt more content than he ever had.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked after pulling away blushing brightly.

"Well." Marvolo said with amusement coloring his tone. "There are several options and we must take into consideration not only the pull of the bond but our own personal feelings on the matter. I don't relish the idea of waiting to make you mine but I know things must be happening very suddenly for you. Even I find myself feeling a little unsteady. A period of less than two weeks is far too quick a time to go from enemies to lovers. With that in mind, would you be opposed to entering into a formal courtship?"

Harry blinked. "I didn't think Dark Lord's were supposed to be understanding or patient."

"I'll have you know I can exhibit both if I choose to. There are just few people I find worthy of expending such effort on. But with you my little naga, somehow I find myself willing. I must say it is a little disconcerting."

"Oh." Harry said blushing again. "So tell me exactly what a courtship is. I think I know the gist of it but knowing how complicated purebloods like to be I probably don't know as much as I should."

Marvolo leaned back, becoming a bit more serious.

"There are actually several types of courtships. Each with their own restrictions and all backed by magical oath and contract. Generally their main purpose is to allow the two parties to opportunity to become closer. In many cases they help the bride, or groom as the case may be, to choose from those looking to win his/her hand. It's also considered the proper way of instigating engagements outside of arranged marriages for those of Pureblood. Physical contact in severely limited and the one courting the other often does so with gifts or other signs of affection. However, for us I believe the Agapios courtship would be the most appropriate. It was designed specifically for those who have soul bonds. It allows for the physical intimacy the bond requires and also includes courtship bracelets. It's also very flexible in its time schedule. Allowing the couple to end the courtship and marry as soon as they feel ready."

"Physical intimacy?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes. A soul mate bond does require contact. And the stronger the emotion behind the contact the more content the bond will be and the less stressful for the both of us. The Agapios courtship allows nearly everything besides the actual consummation. The charm bracelet will further help soothe the bond so we make take this at our own pace."

"Alright. But what are the courtship bracelets?"

"Courtship bracelets are an old wizarding tradition. Upon entering a courtship both parties don identical bracelets, each choosing three charms for the other's bracelet. One is a family symbol, the second has personal meaning and the third is imbued with a fraction of the giver's magic. At regular intervals new charms are added, either for special occasions or for each new moon."

"Oh. I guess the charm with a bit of the other's magic is the one that will help us when we have to be apart yes? The itch I've been feeling is going to drive me batty if it gets any worse."

Marvolo chuckled and gave a slight nod. "We will still need to spend time with each other daily. During the rest of the summer it shouldn't be a problem but when you go back to Hogwarts…" Marvolo broke off in thought.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry mentioned with sudden inspiration. "Isn't it out of the regular wards around Hogwarts?"

"Yes it is." Marvolo said smirking. "That would work nicely. Although we will have to clean it up a bit. With a little tweaking I should be able to apparate directly there and you should be able to connect your suite of rooms to the main chamber. It would be the best place to continue your lessons. It is very equipped to handle novice practitioners of the dark arts and parselmagic. And we will most likely not have enough time to cover but the very basics before the school year begins.'

"I sort of figured that.' Harry said as he wrinkled his nose. "As it is, I'm going to be spending the rest of my summer buried in books. I still have to read that book on occlumency Hermione gave me before we go back."

"A good idea." Marvolo said as ran his finger down Harry's cheek. "But I don't believe normal occlumency will work for you."

"Why not?"

"As a naga all your senses are more open to magic. Occlumency is the art of forming blocks around your mind. Closing it off. It would not come at all easily for you. There is an archaic branch of mind magic that might be better suited."

"What is it?" Harry queried as he leaning into the hand against his face.

"Instead of blocking the mind, a user of this type of mind magic has their mind completely open to invasion. However, if someone were to delve into that lovely little head of yours they would find themselves in a trap of sorts. Each mind is different but I've heard it described once as a deep jungle where the brightly colored birds of your inconsequential thoughts flitter about as clear as day while what you desire to be hidden is kept in the heart of the forest, guarded by choking vines and vicious animals that stalk you in the dark. The further they attempt to go the more lost in your mind they get, their own minds becoming more vulnerable to attack. In the worst case the invader will wind up mad or dead. At best they will be severely traumatized."

"Hmm. That sounds like it would work. I've noticed what you mean about needing to be 'open'. I bought a pendant from the goblins to block my mind from invasion until I could come up with some protection of my own. Hermione has one too. Since my inheritance it's becoming more and more annoying to wear."

"I imagine it would be."

"So how do I learn it?"

"If it was normal occlumency I would have Snape teach you. However he is not at all proficient in this particular branch. I have a book," And Marvolo grinned at the look on Harry's face. "That will help you get started with it. I will have to do some digging to find you a teacher though."

"Alright." Harry sighed. "Thank you for all the trouble you're going through for me."

"It's really in my best interest to help you in any way possible. Any weakness you might have can and will be exploited by others and that in turn would severely hinder our plans."

"_Can you both quite talking and get back to kissing. It was far more interesting to watch than listening to you both jabber on."_

"_**I agree."**_Nagini hissed.

"I'll have you know Whisper that voyeurism isn't an attractive trait." Harry retorted, trying to glare at the familiars but failing when he saw how adorable Whisper looked nestled in Nagini's coils.

"What did she say?" Marvolo asked.

"Uhm."

"_**Sshe wass jusst ssaying that you two sshould get back to more important matters. Like continuing on with your mating ritual. I have never seen you behave this way before and it'ss intriguing."**_

Oh Merlin_._ Harry thought when Marvolo turned to gaze at him with amusement and something that made the breath catch in his throat.

"_**Well."**_The Dark Lord hissed. **"**_**However can we refusse?"**_ And the man started to close the distance that had been between them.

The moment was broken before it could even start when Marvolo pulled away and ran his thumb across Harry's bottom lip before calling out.

"Is there something you needed Lucius?"

Harry eyes widened and his face grew hot. He had been so caught up in Marvolo and his magic that even his Naga sensitivity hadn't picked Lucius up! Marvolo merely smiled at him in amusement before leaning away and glancing to the door.

"I do hope you had a good reason for interrupting."

"Of course my Lord." Lucius replied showing no sign of shock except for a brief widening of the eyes.

"Well then, come in and sit down. It just so happens that Harry and I have a few things we need to discuss with you and this will be the perfect opportunity. I hope you don't mind if we make a bit of a diversion from our schedule Harry, not that we already haven't."

'No, it should be fine." Harry replied looking askance at Marvolo. What did he need to talk with Lucius about?

'Excellent." The Dark Lord said as he leaned forward a bit in his seat to give Nagini, who was returning after spying on the pair with Whisper from across the room, enough space to rest along the back of the settee. Whisper herself took up her favorite spot on Harry's shoulder and Harry blushed yet again as she began to tease him. This also caused Nagini to hiss in laughter and Marvolo looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Harry just shrugged and turned back to Lucius expectantly. He had no desire to let Marvolo join in on Whisper's teasing.

How odd it was, that the Dark Lord liked to tease. Harry thought as he started scratching Whisper under her chin to quiet her.

Lucius gave them a slightly baffled look before starting.

"I had a very interesting meeting with Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones this morning. It seems your interview has given Fudge hope that you might be an asset to his platform and you are now firmly back in his good graces."

"He was also quite upset at a few of your revelations and will most likely be pushing for some sort of justice against your muggle relatives for abuse and Dumbledore for neglect."

"Simultaneously making him the avenger of the boy-who-lived and knocking Dumbledore down a few rungs. Very well played on his part. I assume he will be looking to tap into Harry's new ranges of influence?"

"Yes my lord."

"He wants to use me to influence to the Hogwarts Board of Education? No offense but doesn't he already have you for that?" Harry asked Lucius.

"Basically Harry as Lord Gryffindor you have three votes on the Hogwarts board of education and since you are also the second heir to the Slytherin line you can claim three more votes because my Lord can't take an active part at the moment. Thereby giving you six votes as opposed to the normal one and nearly a quarter of the decision making power as there are eighteen currently active board members. It would be a great coup for the Minister if he could gain even a little control over that many votes."

"Hnn. And when does he want to meet?"

"As soon as possible. The Minister requested my aid in setting up a place and time after I informed him I was tutoring you in your new duties."

"How soon is soon?"

"Within the next day or so."

"I think I can work that out. The Weasley's wanted to meet for school shopping so I agreed to meet them tomorrow at noon. Maybe we could meet before then?"

"Why exactly are you meeting with the _Weasley's?" _Marvolo interrupted with a scowl.

"I agree. Such an action could turn out to be very foolish. The blood traitors are some of Dumbledore's staunchest supporters."

"I refuse to hear you speak of them that way Mr. Malfoy." Harry said coldly, eyes narrowing and his slitted pupils becoming razor thin. "While they have been misguided about several things they have always cared for me and I'm willing to give them a chance. There's little to no risk involved meeting them in such a public place and when I can sense immediately if they mean harm, or any good intentioned interventions. Not to mention Whisper will be with me."

Lucius cleared his throat and apologized in the face of the irate Naga while Marvolo leaned back and admired the brilliance of Harry's magic spiking in anger. His little naga had such an amusing temper.

"As long as you have it well thought out."

"Of course I do." Harry huffed. "And I'm sorry for being so rude Lucius. I know you and the Weasley's don't get along."

"It's understandable and actually quite admirable that you are willing to stand up for those closest to you, even if I don't think they are worth it." Lucius said with a small wry smile. "But what of the two youngest Weasley's? My son has informed me that Ronald is very much in the pocket of Dumbledore and Ginerva seems to have an unhealthy obsession with you."

"I don't really trust Ron right now. But I have a sneaking suspicion he might have the same problem Mione and I had."

"Compulsions?"

"Yeah. The twins told me once that Dumbledore visited the Burrow a lot when they were growing up and often spent time talking to Ron in private."

"That is suspicious. What do you plan to do?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no way Ron will let me drag him off to Gringotts for the test, unless I trick him somehow…"

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I believe Severus can help us with this little problem if you feel it's worth wasting your energy on." Marvolo drawled.

"I do."

"That still leaves Ginerva."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "It could be the same thing I guess but…" and Harry suddenly let out a shiver. "She really freaks me out sometimes. I mean I've never thought of her as more than a sister but she's got it stuck in her head that we're meant to be together. If she was being controlled by Dumbledore, wouldn't he go about it a bit more subtly?"

"I agree. Would you mind if I use this Ginerva girl to try out a few new techniques I've discovered in an ancient Egyptian scroll?"

"No! You shouldn't torture someone just because they have a crush!" and Marvolo pouted a little, though to most it would only be a slight frown.

"Please?"

Harry glared at him, and then giggled at the man's obvious fake pleading.

"The day you actually ask someone for something is the day Draco takes up Dumbledore's habit of wearing glowing fuzzy socks with multicolored robes."

Lucius choked at the thought of his son in such atrocious attire and quickly steered the conversation away from such disturbing tangents.

"I have more good news to share. As of this morning Sirius Black has been acquitted of all charges and during the next convening of the Wizengamot there will be talk of recompense for the time he served in Azkaban. There will be a public notice in either this evening or tomorrow's edition of the Prophet."

"That's excellent!" Harry exclaimed before laughing delightedly and leaning over to hug Marvolo. To his credit, the man only froze a moment before returning the embrace, glaring at Lucius in warning.

"Thank you." Harry said softly against his shoulder. "I know it was just part of a deal we made but…thank you. This means so much to me."

Marvolo cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond. Harry saved him the effort though when he pulled away and Marvolo found himself a bit put out at the loss of teenage naga in his arms.

"Thanks for sharing the good news Lucius. You've just made my day." And the Malfoy Lord gave the happy boy a small genuine smile in return.

"And I didn't earlier?" Marvolo drawled, only faintly narrowing his eyes at Lucius.

Harry blushed yet again but otherwise ignored the man's comment.

"Was there anything else Lucius?"

'Not of any real importance my Lord. There was something you both wanted to ask me?"

Marvolo nodded. "Where did you and Narcissa go for your courtship charms?"

Lucius blinked. "My Lord?" he said.

Marvolo sighed. "Courtship charms Lucius. And the best establishment for such things?"

"Narcissa and I chose Aracelis. It's located on the farthest end of Delightful Alley. They have the best quality and selection. Not to mention they only cater to the highest clientele and are very discreet."

"That should do. I assume you can only go by appointment? Make one for Harry and I as soon as possible."

"It shall be done but my lord. May I ask…?"

"It seems we share a soul mate bond Lucius."

Lucius blinked. "Congratulations. Would you like me to have the contract drawn up for you? Since you share a soul mate bond I assume you will be using the Agapios courtship?"

"Indeed. And yes, try to have the contract ready before the week is out." Marvolo said giving a sidelong glance to the Naga beside him. "If that is all Lucius?"

The Malfoy Lord nodded and stood before bowing and making his way rather hastily out of the room.

"Do you think we scarred him?"

"Most likely. Lucius and his family have been the most accepting of my recent changes but I assume seeing me act so…"

"Human?"

"I was going to say flirtatious but that works as well."

"Right."

"I believe we should get started on your lessons before we get distracted again. As it is we have only a half an hour until we are due for lunch with the Malfoy's. I also think I should discuss with you some of Dumbledore's plans so you are prepared."

"What does he want to do?"

"He's asked Severus to brew him a potion that will decrease your natural sensitivity to magic, allowing him an easier pathway to controlling you again. However, this particular potion is potent enough that as a naga there could be severe side-effects."

"Let me guess. It could kill me right?"

"That is what both Severus and I think. I've ordered Severus to alert me as soon as he's finished the potion but I believe some precautions would not go amiss."

"What type of precautions?"

"I had planned to enchant an object with a parseltongue alert spell that is powerful enough to sense even the naturally magic dampening ingredients in the potion. Since we are getting the charm bracelets shortly the bracelet will do quite well and should draw the least amount of suspicion."

Harry's nose wrinkled a bit. "But won't everyone notice the bracelet and what it's for? The courtship I mean?"

"Most likely everyone, except for muggleborns, will know what it is for. Who you are in a courtship with though, does not have to be public knowledge. In many cases such things are held in secret to prevent any outside influences."

"That's a relief. I can only imagine the reactions if the public found out the boy-who-lived and Voldemort were courting each other."

"It would certainly be amusing. And Harry, a courtship normally only goes one way."

"We'll see. Is that all Bumbledore has up his sleeve at the moment?"

"I'm sure he has more plans in motion but that is the current extent of our knowledge. Now, let's begin with your lesson. Have you tried using any of your parsel magic abilities beyond your transformations and your accidental use of your weather magic?"

* * *

Instead of eating outside, the Malfoy's had decided to host lunch in their large formal dining hall due to the summer heat. It was a long room with high ceilings decorated with ornate carvings and partial columns lining the walls. Over the ebony rectangular dining table that appeared as if it could seat twenty to thirty people hung an elaborate oiled brass chandelier.

Suffice to say Harry felt more than a little uncomfortable. He would have been perfectly happy to eat his meal under the warm sun.

As Marvolo and Harry made their way over to where their hosts and Hermione were already seated Hermione looked up and smiled brightly at her friend. Harry could see the question in her eyes and knew she was wondering if he had spoken to Marvolo about the soul mate bond.

Wouldn't she be surprised at the turn of events.

As he made to go seat next to his friend, Marvolo gripped his forearm and led him to the seat on the right of the head of the table. After situating Harry, Marvolo then took his seat at the head, ignoring the curious stares of the two witches and Draco.

"_**You will have all day to sspend with your friend my little naga. I have no intention of sharing you when I will be bereft and lonely the rest of the day stuck behind a desk. My only entertainment to think up ways to torture my followers using their own tedious reports.**__**It is alsso your rightful place as my ssoul mate and intended."**_

Harry snorted even as he blushed._**"Bereft and lonely indeed."**_

After they were seated, their glasses filled with the finest of wines and their plates filled with various mouthwatering cuisines Lucius said.

"My Lord, Harry I contacted Aracelis as soon as I left you. It seems that the business will be closed for eight days while the owner and operator goes on holiday and they are fully booked for the rest of today. They are more than willing however to stay open late and meet with you at seven this evening."

"That would be acceptable. Will it work for you Harry?"

"Sure." Harry said as he took a sip from his glass to mask his mirth at seeing the baffled faces of Narcissa, Draco and Mione.

Marvolo then proceeded to inform the others of the soul mate bond and courtship. Surprisingly Hermione took it with the most grace, merely sending a satisfied smile in Harry direction, while Narcissa gaped briefly and Draco choked on his rice pilaf.

Both recovered quickly however and gave the pair congratulations before the conversation moved onto to other topics.

Near the end of the meal a house elf arrived bearing a letter for Harry from the minister. Apparently he would like to meet him for brunch tomorrow at ten at a small café he was fond of. Harry penned a quick affirmative reply before returning to his delicious strawberry shortcake.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quickly after that. Marvolo left to deal with his Dark Lord business, leaving Nagini behind so she could continue to play with Whisper. Apparently she had been immensely bored after the loss of her favorite toy, Wormtail.

Narcissa began his and Hermione's etiquette lessons after the Dark Lord left. Harry found himself really enjoying the older witches company, even if she and Hermione teased him a bit about his new 'relationship' with Marvolo. She was also a good teacher, both interesting and informative, not only telling him the rules of social niceties but sharing the reasoning behind them. But even with her wonderful explanations Harry still had a hard time finding any real substance behind it all. (He had had no idea there were so many ways of insulting someone within the first few minutes of greeting.)

Lucius then followed by clarifying the most pertinent of his new responsibilities and privileges as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Potter.

Not only would he have his own private suite of rooms at Hogwarts but he would also be able to key into the castles wards and enchantments. He would also be able to call up staff on a vote of incompetence, allowing the school board the opportunity to fire and replace them without interference from the headmaster. And if he had the backing of three-quarters of the board or two other founder's heirs he'd be able to instigate new classes.

And the only way he could be removed from Hogwarts was if the castle herself banned him as she had done to Marvolo shortly after his fall into insanity. Harry would have to see if he could change her mind.

It also seemed that he was now owner of one quarter of the forbidden forest.

Politically speaking, as Lord Potter he had a seat on the Wizengamot he might claim and was also one of the private investors for the unspeakables. And as Lord Gryffindor he had a seat on the international confederation of wizards that he would be able to take up once he finished his education.

Soon it was five o'clock and Marvolo was running late. He had sent along Orpheus, his raven to inform them to go ahead as he would be held up a while longer.

Narcissa took the opportunity to suggest to Draco that he take Hermione to that nice new Greek place that just opened on Delightful Alley so she could get used to the cuisine of her homeland and practice what she had learned in their lessons that day.

Draco nodded with a bit of a blush and turned to formally ask Mione to dinner. Harry watched in amusement as Mione smiled nervously and agreed.

So it was just the elder Malfoy's and Harry, who had Nagini draped across his shoulders and Whisper on the table to his right cleaning out a bowl of fresh crème, who greeted the Dark Lord when he entered the dining hall halfway through their meal in a bit of a mood.

Harry surprised Marvolo, and himself, by reaching under the table as soon as the man sat down to grab Marvolo's hand in his own, running his thumb along the back of it in an attempt to calm and comfort. The Dark Lord stiffened for a moment before relaxing a bit and beginning a somewhat tense, on Lucius' part a least, conversation about the afternoons events.

Apparently there had been some sort of disaster with one of his minions stationed at the ministry, some idiot opening his mouth about things he shouldn't know at the wrong place and time. And it had taken Marvolo most of the afternoon to fix it. It had required 5 obliviations and, from the subtle hints Marvolo was dropping, a rather vicious torture session.

Harry merely listened to the man's troubles and found himself wondering at his own audacity. Who else but the bloody boy-who-lived would have the nerve to attempt to calm Voldemort's frustration by holding his hand?

Maybe he should ask the goblin healers to run a thorough examination of his mental state.

But despite the full knowledge of his own brand of insanity Harry found himself keeping the contact, and Marvolo hadn't dropped his hand yet so that was a good sign. It was also a good sign that slowly but surely Marvolo was regaining his good mood. But how much of that could be attributed to Harry's actions or Marvolo's amusement at frightening one of his most powerful followers was anyone's guess.

* * *

At seven o'clock a very tall, gaunt looking man with silvery gray cropped hair ushered Harry and Marvolo through the doors of Aracelis.

"We have prepared two private rooms Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor." The man Amadeo Aracelis said once they were inside the small, but luxuriously appointed shop. They were soon joined by a short slim witch with long curly black hair. "My protégé Maribel and I will help you both individually in your charm selection after you choose the main bracelets. And congratulations to you both."

"Thank you sir, especially for you help today."

"Think nothing of it Lord Gryffindor. I am flattered and more than pleased to aid two such families. Now, in this case here we have a selection of the different types of links. Once you choose the style, you can then move on to the material."

The pair spent a few moments examining the choices and finally settled (i.e. Marvolo just let Harry pick) on a platinum firgo link bracelet.

They were then led to the private rooms, Marvolo with Amadeo and Harry with Maribel.

The rooms themselves were small, consisting of only two plush leather chairs and a table in between. On the table were several trays filled with charms and one tray filled with spherical stones.

The pair took their seats and Maribel said.

"If you'd like we can start with the magic-imbued stone first. Unlike the other charms it will not be of your choosing, rather your magic will choose the stone that resonates with itself."

"Alright. How exactly…?"

"The easiest way is to touch the stones individually. You'll know when you find it. Don't be discouraged if you don't find the right one in this batch. We have many more to choose from."

Harry nodded and preceded to handle each stone. It was only after a few tries though that he felt a shiver crawl up his arm and a whispering in his magic. Pausing a minute at the foreign sensation he grabbed the iridescent silvery gray stone.

"It's this one." He told the witch.

"Ah." she said. "Labradorite. It symbolizes wisdom, intuition and calmness. Now, to imbue it with a small portion of your magic, please place it here."And Maribel placed a large wooden slab with runes and a small indentation on the table. "Right in the middle. Now prick your finger with this pin and press it upon the stone. Yes just like that. When I activate the spell you might feel a bit strange for a moment but think nothing of it."

Maribel then tapped the slab with her wand and intoned "Eviglio."

The slab then began glowing softly and Harry felt a strange pulling of his magic until a small portion seemed to seep into the stone. It only lasted a few moments but the sensation left him feeling unbalanced. It must have shown in his face because Maribel exclaimed a bit worriedly.

"Oh dear. Are you alright? I forgot that as a naga the feeling would be more intense."

"I'm alright." He said after a moment. "What do we do next?"

Well." Maribel said as she removed the slab from the table and placed the labradorite sphere in a small velvet box. She then pointed at one of the smaller trays. "In this tray are the charms that would most suit your family lines."

"Alright. I just have to choose one that symbolizes them then?"

She nodded and Harry began perusing. His attention was soon caught by a small sterling silver lion with blue eyes.

"What are these?" He asked Maribel, gesturing at the tiny azure eyes.

"They are lapis lazuli. We also have this particular charm with emerald, ruby, citrine or diamond eyes."

"No I think this one will be perfect." Harry replied remembering the Potter ring on his hand held a lapis lazuli. "I guess next is the personal charm?" he asked after handing the lion over so the witch could put it in the case with the stone.

"Yes. Like I mentioned earlier we have a wide selection so don't hesitate to let me know if you don't find anything in what we have here."

Harry nodded and began to search. He honestly had no idea of what to choose. For a brief moment he contemplated the tiny snitch with fluttering wings but quickly tossed that idea aside. Quidditch was a hobby. It wasn't who he was.

After going through all the trays and having Maribel bring in a few more he finally found something that sparked his interest. A tiny unfurled scroll with the words '_Our Share' _etched in glowing elegant letters.

_This is perfect._ He thought after only a bit of contemplation.

* * *

Marvolo had been waiting but five minutes when Harry came out. The two then waited together while the jewelers took their charms in the back to fasten them to the bracelets.

Whisper, who had been waiting patiently so far, most likely because she was tired from all the romping around she did with Nagini all day, stirred from her spot on Harry's shoulder.

"_Are we going home now?"_

"Not just yet Whisper. But it won't be long."

"_Good." _She said and curled back up again. "_I'm tired."_

Harry stifled a yawn. "Me too." And at Marvolo's questioning look. "She says she tired."

"I imagine she would be. She is still a kitten after all."

There was a brief stint of silence then and Harry realized that while the wizard was no longer furious, Marvolo was acting more withdrawn then he had earlier.

Just when he was about to ask what was bothering him, Amadeo and Maribel returned. Each held in their hands small wooden boxes with both of their main family crests etched on the lid. Amadeo handed his box to Harry and Maribel gave the other to Marvolo before leaving to give them some privacy.

After a look at Marvolo, who gestured for him to open the box, he lifted the lid and drew out the bracelet, immediately aware of how similar, at least to his senses, it felt to the Dark Lord.

There was a blood red ruby sphere for the stone, and a coiled silver snake with emerald eyes to represent Slytherin house. What surprised Harry though was the tiny silver exact replica of a violin, complete with glistening strings and a bow.

He turned to Marvolo to ask about it and saw the man fingering his third charm. He looked up at Harry then, and let out a small smile, eyes unreadable.

"OUR share of the night to bear,

Our share of morning,

Our blank in bliss to fill,

Our blank in scorning.

Hear a star, and there a star,

Some lose their way.

Here a mist, and there a mist,

Afterwards – day!"

Harry gaped at him. "You know Emily Dickinson?"

Marvolo scoffed. "Of course. You know she was actually a squib?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well now you do." He then looked up into Harry's eyes and leaned over for a quick kiss, though he let his hand linger on Harry's cheek. "Harry, my little naga. Thank you for earlier, and for this."

"Earlier? What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter much, and when did the golden boy become interested in poetry?"

"Ah, I spent a lot of time in the library when I was little. It was one of the only places Dudley wouldn't go."

"Your muggle cousin?" he queried with a frown.

"Yes. By the way, do you play the violin?"

"I did before my stint with insanity. I taught myself when I was younger after seeing a muggle street performer. Music is probably the one thing I admire muggles for."

"Have you thought about starting again?"

"Would that please you?"

"Yes! I would love to hear you play."

"Then we'll see."

* * *

So I started posting my answers to questions at the bottom of the chapter in my other story so I'll start doing that here too.

**Possible Spoilers!**

**Ron bashing/Ginny bashing**

Some people have expressed concerns over this happening/not happening. While I don't want to give too much away I will say that I have plans for Ron and vague ideas for Ginny. Serena90 has the general idea. What I have in store for Ron isn't exactly pleasant but things will turn out mostly okay for Ron at the end. At least as of right now. As for Ginny. Meh. I'll just see where she fits but she's likely to be twisted a bit.

**The rest of the Weasley's and a little bit of my own personal rant. **

I myself am from a broken home. When I was 15 I was taken in by an older couple who showed me what being a family truly means. For the first time I actually had people concerned over what I did and they were willing to do something about it, even if I was an angsty, frustrating teenager. While this isn't the exact case for Harry, and I know there are a lot of busy bodies in the world, I can't bring myself to take away the family that gave even just a little bit of that to Harry. I have read and enjoyed many stories where the whole Weasley family turns their backs on him, but it breaks my heart a little each time I read stuff like that. I know Molly is loud and pushy. But she's only that way because she actually cares for her kids. I know Arthur lets his wife walk all over him on occasion. But that's because he's a naturally quiet man and has faith and respect for his wife. All families are screwed up in some way. At least they love each other. So the Weasley's, with the possible exception of Ginny and Ron, will continue to support Harry.

Let me know if I missed any ones concerns. I love your feedback, questions and comments. They are extremely helpful. So please review and let me know what you think.

I'll also be taking suggestions on what the next charms should be.


	14. Chapter 14

First of all I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It was wonderful to receive so many heartfelt comments and I really appreciate all those who shared a bit of their own personal stories/feelings.

To avoid confusion the beginning of this chapter takes place before Marvolo meets with Harry and the Malfoy's for dinner in the last chapter.

* * *

With only a tenuous grip on his temper and a pitiful death eater in tow Marvolo apparated into his manor's foyer. Summoning a house elf he instructed the nervous little thing that he would tolerate no interruptions before dragging his captive in the direction of his dungeons by his, rather greasy, hair.

The man, a young wizard named Kasper Falown had foolishly revealed information about the Dark's new plans in the middle of the ministry in order to impress a new recruit to the dark. Unfortunately one of the ministry worker's in earshot had been one of Dumbledore's little playthings. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of the new death eater, Timoteo Sevez, Voldemort's recent changes would have been common knowledge to the light.

Sevez had restrained those in earshot with a quick binding spell, thank Salazar they had been in one of the areas with fewer monitoring spells, and had stunned his foolish companion before sending in word through the dark mark.

Suffice to say Sevez had been slightly awed when his Lord appeared within the ministries walls. It was always surprisingly easy for Marvolo to sneak into the ministry with parsel magic, at least the upper levels. Though he couldn't do so very often without risk of exposure. You'd think after all this time of knowing about his parseltongue ability they could better guard against it, but no. The current ministry was all about maintaining the status quo after all.

Marvolo had quickly obliviated the five, making sure to spend extra attention to Dumbledore's man to ensure the headmaster's powerful magic couldn't break through his obliviation. He then left Sevez to put things back in order. The young man had proved himself quite competent after all, and returned home to administer a fitting punishment to the pathetic fool who dared endanger his plans for a mere ego boost.

* * *

It was a blood soaked and still decidedly angry dark lord that left the dungeons two hours later. He hadn't killed Falown yet, and if the idiotic fool survived the night at least he would have a nice break from his paperwork tomorrow.

Unfortunately most of that paperwork would consist of trying to find a replacement for Falown's position at the ministry, and that meant he would be backlogged. With far less time for the more entertaining pursuits of training his followers, speeding along his plans and spending time with Harry.

He could put it off, but Falown had been one of the few spies he had in the Department of Mysteries. Given, it was only an assistant position but still a valuable one for gaining useful tidbits of information.

How someone so stupid had gained admittance to a department known for intelligence was beyond him.

After he washed up, he couldn't very well enjoy dinner with his little naga soaked in blood now could he? One of his house elves informed him that Timoteo Sevez was waiting in his study to give him a full report.

On the way there, Marvolo decided it would be best if he sent Orpheus along with a message for the Malfoy's and Harry that he would most likely be late.

He then made his way to his office and attempted to get his temper in check, it had always been one of his weak points. It wouldn't do to take his anger out on the one who helped him solve the problem.

Even if his dinner and his time with his lovely little naga was delayed.

He opened the door to find the young dark haired wizard sitting before his desk. Sevez quickly stood and bowed low.

"Sevez. I trust everything went smoothly?"

"Yes my Lord."

Sevez then spent the next hour detailing the events, and since he was already here, going over his weekly report.

Sevez was in the same department as Jasper but with far more chance of promotion due to his high NEWT scores. He was currently working with the Unspeakables documenting the effects of prolonged exposure to the Veil. He was only allowed to review the notes and organize them, not participate in the actual study, but it was still useful information. If not exactly practical to his plans.

That idiot Falown had been working with the Unspeakables experimenting with new types and modifications to warding. Now that had garnered some useful information. Like where the grounding stone for the ministries wards was.

Not only had Falown lost him one of his most convenient positions in the Department of Mysteries, according to Sevez the Unspeakables were now suspicious. It turns out that blasted boy had been selling intel on the side and they had caught on. Now all the personnel who weren't actual Unspeakables were under higher scrutiny.

Perhaps he'd let Severus have a go at the traitorous fool as well. He was always a bit cranky before school started and a little playtime would make the man easier to bear.

Not to mention he was very inventive and if Marvolo remembered right, Falown had been one of the potion master's worst students.

* * *

He strode into the dining room well aware that his mood was still not at its best and fully intending to let the elder Malfoy know it. After all Lucius had been the one to bring the cause of his irritation into the death eater's ranks.

Marvolo could admit that this was childish but, he was the bloody dark lord. He could act however he damn well pleased. It was one of the perks.

And at least he wasn't going to crucio the man.

As he sat down to dinner, Malfoy on his left along with his wife and Harry on his right and no sign of the two other teenagers he proceeded to share what had caused his delay. He was momentarily sidetracked however, when his little naga snaked his hand under the table to grab his own.

A quick glance showed only an inscrutable look on Harry's face, although there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Marvolo hesitated for only a breath, before curling the naga's hand more firmly in his. He couldn't recall the last time his hand was held, if it ever had been.

And he had the sneaking suspicion it had been the same for Harry. So why was Harry the way he was? Marvolo pondered in the back of his mind while outwardly enjoying how uncomfortable Lucius was and how Narcissa seemed to be amused.

A truly wonderful witch with her delightfully teasing nature. Or maybe she just caught Harry and he holding hands?

But that wasn't important at the moment. Figuring out this conundrum was.

Harry had lost his parent's to an insane megalomaniac (he could admit to it!), had been abused by magic hating muggles, used by a grandfather figure he thought he could trust, and been put through all sorts of heartache because of yours truly.

All Marvolo knew was that his own experiences with loathsome muggles, self-righteous purebloods and manipulative headmaster's had left him anything but forgiving. Even before he had lost his sanity.

So why was Harry so loving? So quick to forgive him? To move on? Was it the bond, or perhaps there was something else?

As his mind ran around in circles contemplating these foreign thoughts he let himself be calmed by the smaller hand in his and the unusual sense of peace that stemmed from it.

* * *

Later that night he made his way up to the attic of his mansion. He sorted through the different boxes and dust covered trunks until he came to a black dragon hide violin case. It seemed the preservation charms were still working as it was free of the grime that littered everything else. Hopefully the years of neglect hadn't damaged the inner contents either.

Marvolo opened the clasps and ran his hand over the smooth surface of the first thing besides magic that had brought him joy.

As he sat on the dusty floor and hesitantly adjusted the strings and tightened his bow his mind filled with convoluted remembrances and shadows. And for the first time since he had regained his sanity, he let himself walk down old paths, lit by the stanzas' that were the inspiration for that singular charm Harry had chosen.

"_OUR share of the night to bear,"_

He remembered the first time he heard a violin. He had been about six or seven, and had run from the orphanage in an attempt to escape a few of the older boys and their twisted sense of fun. It had also also the day the orphanages patron would be coming by to 'check in'. Especially with those occupants who had caught his roving eye.

It was always better to be gone on those days. So he made sure to run good and far so it would take a while to get back. Who knows, he might have even had the fortune of getting lost and never having to go back to that abominable place.

_Our share of morning,_

He had finally stopped for breath on a street corner several blocks away, hands clutching his sides as he gasped for breath, wincing at the sharp pain from his bruised ribs.

_Our blank in bliss to fill,_

As he slid down to sit on the dirty, muddy sidewalk he had heard it. A wonderful sound that seemed woefully out of place in the bleak setting of London's mucky streets.

He had stood then, and made his way towards the sound. He was surprised to see it coming from a man. An old, wrinkled ugly man. But the sound. The beautiful notes. For a boy who had known nothing of beauty or peace in his entire existence it was entrancing.

_Our blank in scorning._

He had stayed till it was dark, listening to the songs and watching how the ignorant bystanders just walked on past, oblivious to the piece of heaven that was gracing their lives.

_Hear a star, and there a star,_

He had spent all of his extra time scrounging around for sheet music after that. And once he was at Hogwarts it had been amazingly easy to separate foolish purebloods from their pocket money and soon he had purchased his very own violin.

He had stayed up late, interspersing his studies in the dark arts with music. Those times in Slytherin's chamber had been the happiest moments of his life.

_Some lose their way._

And he had thrown it all away.

Logically he knew it had been instigated by Dumbledore. Knew the man held the blame. But he couldn't help but hate himself a bit. Both for his own weakness in losing to that manipulative bastard, and for losing to his fear.

For letting it overshadow everything else.

_Here a mist, and there a mist,_

He had been gone for so long. Had let his own heart be filled with hatred and fear. Even his magic had been twisted.

_Afterwards – day!"_

But he had recovered. His plans were now set back on track and fate seemed to be rewarding him for once in his existence.

But dare he risk it? Dare he risk indulging in the things he had once tossed so carelessly aside? Was it just tempting fate, asking it to take everything away again?

Perhaps. But as he thought back to Harry's smaller hand clutched in his and that strange feeling of contentment he found he could do nothing else.

And as he drew the first crisp note from the violin, he realized, vaguely, why Harry was the way he was.

It was the little things in life, the short moments of happiness that made the rest of the troubles worthwhile.

He would have to be sure to keep Harry around so he wouldn't forget.

* * *

At eight o'clock Monday morning Harry strode through Gringotts front lobby and after a brief conversation with Bogrud he found himself once again sitting in front of Griphook's desk.

"Good day Lord Potter-Gryffindor. What can we do for you?" the goblin said giving the naga in front of him the goblin version of a welcoming smile.

"Quite a few things actually." Harry replied smiling wryly. "I'm afraid you're going to get tired of seeing me soon."

Griphook guffawed. "Hardly Lord Potter-Gryffindor. You seem to bring a nice share of mischief and mayhem in your wake, particularly for one Albus Dumbledore. I not only speak for myself but also Chief Ragnok, and even that grump Bogrud when I say we goblins haven't been this entertained for years. Your interview this weekend was delightfully cunning."

Harry blushed a bit under the praise. "Thank you Griphook." And said goblin replied with merely an airy wave of his long gnarled fingers so Harry went on.

"I was actually hoping to get an update on the matter of Albus Dumbledore stealing from my vault. And what you plan to do."

Griphook grew a frown. "We've taken the initial steps in retrieving your funds by beginning a private audit of the Dumbledore's many vaults. So far it seems the majority of the funds removed from your vault have been written off as going towards funding his little group, the Order of the Phoenix. We've also uncovered several other vaults he has illegally withdrawn from using various methods. Once the audit is complete Gringotts will be pressing charges. Though the families whose vaults were tampered with can press their own charges. The rest of your funds as you know were in the possession of Mr. Vernon Dursley. We have informed him of the lack of legality of the acquisition of his funds and have removed nearly the entire 500,000 pounds from a multitude of bank accounts, leaving them empty. We have also foreclosed on his home to regain the remaining amount. The 50,000 galleons will be redeposited in your vault in a matter of days. "

"How long until the audit is complete?" Harry asked with a rather blank face although inwardly he was cackling a bit insanely at the thought of the plight his 'relatives' were now in.

"Given the number of vaults compromised and the shear amount of assets Dumbledore has accumulated it will most likely take until Yule."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Are you planning on keeping this quiet until then?"

"That was our intention. The less Dumbledore is aware of the less he can tamper with. We did send him an owl informing him that as he was no longer your magical guardian he had no access to your vault, but he has not responded."

"That's fine. You mentioned the other day you could recommend a solicitor, who do you have in mind?"

"Terrwyn Kanis. A rather brilliant, no nonsense witch. Her address is number 6 Vertical Alley. She has worked well with us in the past. May I ask what you are planning?"

"Dumbledore is a sneaky bastard. I'd like to keep this in my back pocket to put him in his place further down the line but I want to get things organized and ready. Do you think Miss Kanis would be agreeable?"

"She is well known for her discretion and I believe the challenge of going against the Light's so called Leader will be more than enough to entice her to work with your plans."

"Excellent. I'll send an owl and set up a meeting. I was also hoping to set up something for my post. I'm getting flooded."

"That can be done." And Griphook pressed the button on his desk asking Gadrud to bring in the appropriate paperwork. It arrived in mere moments and Griphook wasted no time explaining the particulars.

"By signing this contract you are allowing us to use an imitation of your magical signature for the sole purpose of owl mail. This faux signature will compel the owl to deliver your mail directly to us. Once it has been screened we will place it in your box located in our establishment. It will then be sent directly to a matching box in your possession, I believe the large would be best considering." And Griphook checked something on the parchment and both Harry and Whisper were startled when a large box, as long as his arm and about a foot and a half wide suddenly appeared on the table. "It can be shrunk down and carried with you but must be restored to its original size to receive your mail. In the event the item is too large to deliver in this manner you will be notified to come and pick it up. If that is not possible, for a small fee it will be delivered personally by one of our own heavily warded carrier birds."

Harry nodded and signed the contract before taking out his wand and tapping the post box to shrink it down to fit in one of the large pockets of the slightly baggy cargo pants he was wearing today.

After that was dealt with Harry brought up the last reason for his visit today. "I was wondering if I could get a few wards for my apartment today. I expect I'll be wanting to bring visitors over soon and I'd really like to have a few more protections in place for both my safety and privacy."

"Of course. I believe we have someone available to start working on it this morning even. Would you be opposed to having them inspect the premises right away? Then we can see what sort of timeframe we'll be working with."

"That would be great. I have a meeting at ten but until then I'm free."

"Good good." Griphook then opened one of his desk drawers and drew out a sheet of parchment. He then handed it and a quill over to Harry.

"Here is a list of the types of wards we offer. Check off the ones you desire. The wards themselves will be tied to a wardstone that is custom made with the appropriate runes in place to anchor the wards. The wardstone will then be placed in a safe, well-protected location in your home."

Harry nodded and took the list. He began to scan it, tickling Whisper's nose with the large feathered quill in between marking off the ones he wanted.

In the end he only chose two. An anti-tracking spell ward and a Modified Fidelius ward which would only allow people to enter or see his home while in his willing company and unless they were keyed into his wards they would forget both the location and vicinity after they left.

After Harry finished both making his choices and pestering Whisper Griphook had Gadrud go and fetch someone to begin the work. Harry was surprised to see that the person the goblin returned with was none other than Bill Weasley.

"Harry!" the man greeted with surprise before his face lit in a grin and he came over and gave Harry a one-armed hug, careful not to dislodge the nekomata perched on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Hi Bill." Harry responded, relaxing when he didn't sense any ill will towards his person. In fact, Bill's magical aura was somewhat soothing. Harry took that as a good sign. "I thought you were working in Egypt?"

"Don't just 'hi Bill' me. The whole family's been worried sick about you. As for why I'm here, well I just thought it would be a good time to stay closer to home after last year's…events. So instead of working as a cursebreaker Gringotts has me dealing with their warding jobs and a whole slew of deskwork. I think they're trying to drive me back to Egypt."

Harry flushed. "Sorry about worrying everyone. I'm actually meeting them for school shopping today."

"Great! What time?"

"Noon at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's when my break starts. Would you mind if I dragged Fleur along and joined you guys. I'm anxious to hear what you've been up to."

"I'd like that. And by Fleur, do you mean Delacour?"

At this Bill's face grew a wide grin. "Yes. She started working at Gringotts to improve her English and things just…"

"Went from there?" Harry completed, amused. Bill nodded, cheeks slightly tinged before changing the subject.

"You're looking very good Harry. I was surprised to hear of your inheritance, everyone was. But I must say you look better, happier than I ever remember seeing you. But you know mum's going to have a fit when she sees you." And Bill reached out to flick the dangling amethyst drop in his ear.

Harry sighed, grateful he had decided to get his tattoo in such an unobtrusive place. Molly would have a heart attack if she knew about _that_. "I know."

"Don't worry, we hooligans have to stick together don't we? And with Fleur around she probably won't give it more than a passing scolding. Mum doesn't like her much. Don't really know why though." and Harry laughed in response. Their conversation was then interrupted by a slight coughing noise and both Harry and Bill turned sheepish looks upon Griphook.

"If you're finished we have business to attend to." He muttered looking slightly miffed but the amused look in his eye ruined it. "Lord Potter-Gryffindor would like these wards placed upon his home." And he handed Bill the list, pointing out Harry's marked selections for good measure. "Am I correct in assuming you have a few wards currently in place Lord Potter-Gryffindor?"

"Yes. I have three. An anti-apparition, an anti-portkey and also a defensive one."

"It's more than likely that instead of being tied to a wardstone that your current wards are merely anchored to the property, significantly reducing their strength. If that is the case would you like them reanchored to your new wardstone? They would be much stronger."

"That would be good." Harry replied before they finished up their business and Harry left, heading home with Bill in tow.

After a brief tour of the apartment, with Bill jotting down certain dimensions and notes in the small red leather notebook he had pulled from his pocket the cursebreaker turned Gringotts employee got to work.

As it turned out, Bill would be able to have his new wards up and running in merely a few hours. Apparently the jade oak tree carving Harry had taken from the Potter vault was actually a very powerful wardstone. Bill had been ecstatic with the find. Gushing like a school girl over the dozens of runes etched into individual leaves to anchor nearly thirty different sets of wards. Including the ones Harry wanted. And it would increase the strength of his existing wards by nearly fifty percent.

All Bill had to do was power them up and key the stone to Harry. Which was done right at the start with a drop of his blood. After that he left Bill to work his magic, needing to get organized for his meeting with the minister and send an owl out to Terrwyn Kanis. With the knowledge that Bill was sworn to secrecy by the magical oath Gringott's required of their employees and the fact that Whisper and his own senses seemed at ease with the man, Harry had no problem trusting Bill alone in his apartment. He only hoped he would feel the same about the rest of the Weasleys.

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair, any distinctive features hidden in the shadows of the back far corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The notice-me-not charm he had cast on himself after leaving his meeting with the minister, not wanting to face the rather large group of witches and wizards that had gathered outside of the establishment Fudge had chosen to meet in, had been removed after taking his seat in the pub. He had briefly considered wearing his glamour necklace, had it ready in his pocket actually, but he didn't want to reveal it in front of the Weasley's.

His meeting with the minister had gone very well. A few carefully placed comments and compliments that Lucius had suggested, mainly centering on his growing distrust for Dumbledore and his agenda, smoothed any lingering feelings of doubt or frustration Fudge felt for him.

Whisper had even taken it upon herself to endear herself to the wizard. Allowing Fudge to stroke her ears while she purred in response. Though she told him exactly what she truly thought about the "_pompous, slimy, foolish slug in human guise'_ through their bond. Demanding Harry repay her with some nice fresh tuna when they returned home.

Harry couldn't help but agree with her assessment and demand. Merlin knows he certainly deserved some sort of recompense for being in the man's presence. It made him feel slightly ill. At the moment it appeared Minister Fudge had no intention to harm him and while remarkably weak, though Harry wondered if it was only his exposure to such powerful Wizards as Marvolo and Lucius, his core had no taint beyond what seeped over from his greedy, conniving desires.

The feeling of which had only been compounded by the gathering hoard of onlookers.

Marvolo would defiantly have to reward him for his effort.

He then had to explain away his resulting blush as nervousness after Whisper mentioned what sort of 'reward'' Marvolo was likely to bestow.

After some pleasant, though long-winded conversation, in which Harry thanked the Minister for clearing Sirius' name and discussed a little with the Minister about his goals and aspirations who in turn shared his own viewpoints. They moved on to important matters.

Fudge was not so subtle in his hope that Harry would use his new weight on the Hogwarts board to help push some of his own ideas. And Harry was more than happy to oblige the request of an additional get-together, this time with Lucius, to discuss who would be best to nominate for the vacant defense position at the upcoming emergency gathering of the board. Held solely to fill the void Dumbledore had had no luck in filling.

All in all their time in the café had amounted to little over an hour and a half, much to Harry's relief. They parted after a brief pause for a photo shoot with a photographer from the Daily Prophet, Minister Fudge staying to sop up the attention and make a few comments while Harry made his escape through the back door. Courtesy of a sympathetic, if a little star struck waitress.

And now he found himself waiting for the Weasley's with about fifteen minutes to spare. Thankfully the pub wasn't too crowded and none of the patrons that were there seemed to grate too heavily on his senses. And he was able to lean back and relax for a moment with Whisper kneading his lap as he ran his slightly longer than normal nails down her sides.

"_If you stop I will bite you."_ She informed him bluntly and he responded by chuckling and moving his free hand to scritch her chin.

A short while later Harry's gaze was drawn to the fireplace as the first of the Weasley brood made their way though together.

Both Fred and George appeared well, and a cursory perusal revealed nothing hostile about them. In fact there was the same comforting feel coming from the pair that had come from Bill. And Harry breathed in relief as some of the tension left his shoulders. He had always liked the twins. It would have hurt terribly if pair that could always make him laugh abandoned or betrayed him.

As they stood there, dusting each other off and grinning as they peered around, Ron made his way through, and Harry frowned. Beyond the distrust and unease he felt in response to the boy, there was something else…

"_There is something that smells strange about him Harry." _Whisper commented, amethyst orbs pinned on his 'best' friend.

Harry nodded in agreement. But he couldn't quite pin down whatever was off about the redhead. His earlier thoughts about the possibility of more of Dumbledore's tampering flittered through his mind. He would definitely have to do something about that soon. Even if he knew his and Ron relationship might never be the same, he at least owed him if Ron's mind was being tampered with simply because of his closeness to the boy-who-lived.

And as the next person came through he decided he didn't even want to dwell on what he felt from Ginny. And he flicked Whisper's ear in retaliation for the immensely inappropriate comments she was making.

Kittens weren't supposed to know that kind of language.

His sweet little familiar did _not_ appreciate Ginny's obsession in the slightest, which seemed to roll off her person in waves. While Harry had felt some of the people around him respond with lust or other emotions he couldn't help think there must be something completely _barmy _about the girl to account for such extreme feelings. And to distract himself from how uncomfortable it was making him feel, Harry asked Whisper why she hadn't gotten so possessive around Marvolo and in fact seemed to encourage any sort of debauchery between the two of them. She simply responded that she enjoyed the Dark Lord's hands, and if sharing her snake with the man got her access to those simply magical appendages than it was a sacrifice she would gladly make.

Both Arthur and Molly had arrived while he was speaking to Whisper and Harry couldn't help the joyful smile that formed on his face when he turned his attention to the two. He could tell they had meant what they had written in the letter. And he was immensely grateful that they still worried and cared for him even after it had been revealed he was consorting with the Malfoy's in his interview.

Quietly, after Whisper had jumped up to perch on his shoulder, he made his way over the rather boisterous group.

* * *

George gazed about the Cauldron, eyes searching for any sign of the mop of messy black hair that was the trademark of, at least to he and Fred, their youngest adoptive brother.

He still remembered how scared he felt when Dumbledore had summoned his parent's for an Order meeting because the wards around Harry's home on Privet Drive fell. And how relieved he had been when his parents returned with the news that Harry had simply left home and would not be returning since he was now a legal adult after his inheritance.

Which both he and Fred fully supported. They still remembered those bloody bars on the smaller boy's bedroom window, the multitude of locks on his door and the threadbare state of the room. Especially noticeable given the condition of the rest of the home. Though they had seen only the hall really.

And then there had been that article in the Prophet, which he would have normally dismissed out of hand simply because it was the Prophet and that paper really was no better than a pile of rubbish on the best of days, but the photo was most definitely of Harry, although he looked a tad different. Chatting, if not enthusiastically but politely with Rita Skeeter of all people! Revealing his new status as Lord Potter Gryffindor and as a Naga.

He had no clue, and Fred hadn't either, why Harry had decided to reveal information he had kept guard over for years. Nearly snapping and snarling defensively whenever the subject of his relatives or home life was brought up in anything more than a passing comment.

But if he knew Harry, and both he and his twin knew quite a bit more about the boy than anyone else might have guessed, then he had done so for an important reason. And it obviously had to do with Dumbledore.

Not that he or Fred would blame him. Harry certainly had a bone to pick with the Headmaster. But he had a feeling it wasn't just personal. His change of tune about what happened during the third task was proof of that. Harry would never do something with such drastic repercussions for something as childish as revenge. He wasn't too concerned at the moment though. Harry would surely clue them in if he needed too.

And if they had too, he and Fred would certainly be able to _weasel_ it out of their little snake in lion's clothing. Harry had too much of a habit of hiding things from the people who cared about him that he really shouldn't.

After all, how could they support and help the little bugger if he didn't let them know what was going on? Not to mention it just wouldn't do for Harry to hog all the fun and mischief George was certain he was planning.

He was starting to get a little antsy. Fingers ready to delve into all sorts of chaos when Fred tapped his shoulder and nodded discreetly in the direction of a rather dark corner of the pub. Squinting his eyes, George recognized the familiar color of the emerald eyes that had been observing their family but had caught on both he and Fred once they noticed their attention. Green eyes filled with amusement and Harry raised a finger to his lips as he stood quietly to make his way over.

George felt his eyes widen minutely, sure the same look was on his brother's face, as they took in Harry's new appearance as discreetly as they could without giving him away.

The once thin, almost haggard looking boy now moved across the dingy pub with serpentine grace and far more confidence than he had ever before shown. And, not that he hadn't always been attractive, but now Harry was downright _gorgeous. _With his bloody bright eyes, slender frame and attractive features. Both he and Fred had never had any problems appreciating a fine body, whether male or female.

And Merlin, were they appreciating now.

It almost made him wish they didn't consider the younger boy a sibling.

Both boys snickered as Harry caused their mother to let out an undignified squeak as he snuck up behind her.

"Oh Harry dear! It is so good to see you!" said their Molly mum as she enveloped the smaller boy in an almost bonecrushing hug as Arthur patted him warmly on the shoulder.

"It is good to see you Harry. You're looking well."

Harry beamed up at the man. Well, as much as he could while being half smothered. "It's good to see you all too."

After a rather awkward greeting from Ron, who seemed to flinch back from his supposed best friend, Ginny attempted to give her version of Molly's hug, though in a decidedly less chaste manner. George and Fred outright guffawed when the previously unnoticed little gray kitten with two tails on Harry's shoulder hissed menacingly at their little sister. Halting her attempts at subtle molestation.

Though Harry apologized, George could see the boy was relieved. And while being careful not to jar the little kitten Harry introduced as Whisper, his familiar, he and Fred slung an arm each around Harry's shoulders. Offering their support and effectively shielding him from their rather rude siblings.

"Well little brother,"

"It's good to have you back."

Harry ducked his head a bit shyly and Whisper gave the arm closest to her, Fred's, a delicate sniff before deciding to ignore it altogether.

* * *

So. Marvolo is OC. Very OC. Especially in some bits of this chapter. Let me know if I managed it in an acceptable manner. Not really sure about it myself but it just felt right.

Also I'm going back and re-uploading chapters with grammar and structure problems fixed. Nothing important to the plot has or will be changed.


End file.
